Fake Promises
by Ethriel
Summary: Faith and Sakura Oc's have both left home to join the Abbey. Fake promises have been made, relationships begun, friendships fallen apart. KaixOc TalaxOc Rated Just In Case
1. Why Me?

Welcome to the re-written and re-checked (and hopefully improved) Fake Promises.

Fake Promises

Chapter 1: Why Me?

-

Even after putting an ice pack to her cheek Faith could still feel the pain of her father's actions; and it wasn't just the attack. The words had stung worse than any of the other times her father had felt the need to beat or rape her. She had to escape but she knew her mother would never help her. She never had.

The only person who had ever helped her was Tala and he was now gone out of her life completely. He had helped her but now he had joined The Demolition Boys. And since the Abbey never let anyone visit their Bladers or accept new ones, she could forget Tala.

Glasinda was her Bitbeast, left to her by her father. Where he had suddenly felt the love and concern togive it to herconfused her, but she had never asked him about it. It wasn't as if she needed another reason for him to thrash her. Glasinda was a silver phoenix with black eyes and gold tipped wings. Faith had only seen her once but she was perfect. She had never found a need to bring her out and so inside her blade Glasinda remained.

Shesighed deeply as her hand began to go numb from the chill, putting the ice-pack on her pillow then resting her cheek atop it. She held Glasinda in her hand and putting closed her eyes, thinking. After a while the unusual silence lulled her into sleep.

-

Faith was jolted awake by a loud bang from downstairs which, she guessed, was her father returning home. Yep, all the yelling told her daddy was home. She remained lying on her bed but lifted her face from the pillow, groaning lowly as she plucked the empty ice-pack away from her soaked pillowcase, flicking it onto the floor.

"Faith, get your ass down here **now**!"

Faith shivered at the order, wondering if she should go down. The only answer she could think of, was yes. If she didn't it would be worse because he **would **come upstairs to get her. Hesitantly she got to her feet, rubbing her cheek as she left her room and walked down the hall. The stairs creaked under her feet and she winced at the loud noise.

When she reached the bottom she moved into the living room, eyes on the floor. "Yes, father?" She wanted this over as soon as possible.

"Where have you been?"

Faith almost gulped. His voice…it was too friendly…especially if he was drunk. From the way he swayed slightly she guessed that he was intoxicated. "In my room." She replied nervously. She never knew just how to answer him when he was drunk. If she got it wrong she got punished.

Calmly, he asked, "And what were you doing in your room?"

"Sleeping."

"Well, once again I know that you're lying because your mother says you weren't at home!" he yelled.

Faith waited and as she had predicted the inevitable open-palm struck her cheek hard and she stumbled to the side, but remained standing. And she **had** to stand there and take it, because if she went down the kicking would start. _'You lying stupid whore! It's your fault your brother died!'_

Malcolm Roskov continued yelling but all Faith could hear were the words he had said earlier. Her brother Sam had committed suicide last year. He swallowed some pills and died; she had never gotten over it. Now, she was crying silent tears and was damn angry.

"You alcoholic bastard! If anyone killed Sam it was you! I hate you!" She screamed, breaking his rant and causing him to fall silent. She the suddenly realised what she had said, and what she had done. She bolted up the stairs to her room and closed the door quickly, slamming the lock home. As quickly as her frantic mind could, she tried to think.

What was she going to do! She'd just crossed a line, one that was never to be crossed, and she would get the worst beating of her life! He was going to kill her!

'_Leave!'_ A voice in her mind screamed. '_He can't hurt you if he can't find you!'_ She yanked her bag from under her bed, putting it over her shoulder and moved towards her window. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, muttering coinciding with angry curses she couldn't make out.

Faith tried to soundlessly lift the window open, but a small squeak sounded and she winced. She held onto the ledge above her window and lifted her feet, putting her legs through the open window. With a silent count of three she let go while propelling her body forwards, sending her flying out of the window and onto the freezing icy roof.

She took a deep breath, cautiously placing her feet on the frozen tar. When she didn't slip she began walking, arms extended to her sides, trying to maintain balance. She jumped and lost her footing when something slammed into her bedroom door. She felt herself falling before her backside hit solid ground. She groaned in pain, pulling herself to her feet.

She could hear him now. He was demanding she open the door. A hard thing to do when I'm outside, she thought with a smirk as she began running from the house. She screeched to a halt about half-way down the next street, hand flying to her neck. Her fingers touched the warm steel of her necklace and she sighed in relief, walking down the street, head hung and stuffing her hands into her pockets.

That necklace meant everything to her. It had been a gift from her grandmother when she was a child, and before she had been forbidden to see the kindly old woman. On the back of the small golden heart was inscribed; Power belongs to the self-possessed. She had no idea what it meant, but the necklace had always been a cherished gift.

She picked up her pace as she walked, wondering what to do.


	2. Sakura

Fake Promises Chapter 2

What could she do? She had no where to go. She could go to the Abbey…and be killed upon sight. She'd seen the Abbey. After Sam had told her that was where Tala was and after Sam had died she had gone to see the place Tala would have gone to. Men armed with rifles and garbed in strange robes patrolled the place that looked almost like an ancient cathedral.

She could find her grandmother…but then she wouldn't see Tala…

Make her own team and hope to meet Tala at the tournament that was coming up? '_Pfft, who the hell do I know?'_

As unkind as the truth was, Faith had only one friend. All throughout school the other girls had always teased her about something or other and even when Sam had been alive she had been too afraid to interact with them too much. Except Tala, with whom she'd played with for hours. Hell, if she hadn't been forced to go home, she would have remained by his side until she collapsed with exhaustion.

As she mused over her options she banged into someone, letting out a curse. The person she'd bumped into let out a groan as they hit the ground and Faith looked down, smiling slightly.

"Why Sakura Leafier, just the girl I was hoping to chat with."

Sakura looked confused as she saw Faith. When she saw the slight discolouration of her right cheek, she wasn't. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I kinda just ran-away from home…how about you?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks…" Sakura murmured sadly. "You haven't been to school…"

"Yeah…stop trying to avoid the question. Why aren't you at home? I thought your mom…" Faith trailed off as she saw the tears that trickled out of Sakura's eyes.

"My mom died a few weeks ago…I just got kicked out of the foster home…" Sakura said, her voice wavering drastically.

"Why?" Faith asked worriedly, sitting down on the freezing Russian concrete. Neither noticed this, nor that people who passed by sent them curious looks. Faith wrapped her arms around the younger teen's shoulders, pulling her close. "What happened?"

"Nothing, they just wanted rid of me."

"Sakura, you know what my life was like. What the hell happened? And don't lie to me," Faith scolded gently as she smoothed away the tears on Sakura's face.

"The foster dad was yelling at me and when I said something back the mom socked me. Told me to get my stuff and get out."

"Where _is_ your stuff?"

"All I had was my Beyblade."

Faith nodded. "Well…I dunno where I'm going…well I kinda do, but you're welcome to join me if you'd want."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "We'll really be able to do it now. Remember?"

Faith nodded, a small smile tugging at her own lips. "We said we'd take over the Beyblading world, and we will."

"But we need at least three people to make a team. BBA regulations."

"Yeah, but we're going to the Abbey. Maybe we'll get accepted. If we do, we'll either get onto the Demolition Boys' team, or we'll get better trained."

"I'm game." Sakura said firmly, wiping her eyes.

"Me too." Faith agreed, getting to get feet. Sakura held up her hand and Faith gripped it, tugging her friend to her feet, but Sakura didn't release her hand.

"Together?" Sakura asked.

"Together." Faith smirked.


	3. Shock And The 'I Like To Blush' Range

Fake Promises Chapter 3

The girls walked for seemingly hours, though their talking kept their minds off the ache that began to appear in their feet. They stopped before the large iron gates of the Abbey. "Nice one Faith, how are we supposed to get in?"

"Easy." Faith replied, crouching as she walked backwards. She suddenly ran forward and leaped, gripping onto the ledge of the stone wall, her feet trying to find a foothold in the stone. The small sharp stones embedded in the solid concrete acted as grips and with a final haul she managed to get herself onto the ledge. She stretched her hands out. "C'mon Saskie…" Faith whispered, looking over her shoulder.

From where she was she could see the entire courtyard, a bright light illuminating the entrance and silhouetting several people underneath. She looked back down. "C'mon Sakura, you can do it, I know you can."

Sakura did what Faith had done, though her grip on the ledge slipped and she began to fall. She winced as the rough stone scraped her elbow but felt herself freeze in midair as a pair of hands wrapped around her wrists.

Faith grunted quietly, then let out a low groan. She had thrown half of her weight over the wall, her knees digging into the opposite side of the wall as she held tightly onto Sakura. "C'mon honey, just push yourself up, and I'll pull, okay?"

Sakura heard the words and her eyebrows creased in concentration as she tried to lift herself up.

Faith let out a yelp as Sakura was hoisted clean over the wall and both fell, landing on the soft grass. Faith sat up while Sakura rubbed her head. "We're in." Sakura said.

Faith smiled and shoved the younger teen into the snow as she stood up, Sakura following suit. They silently agreed to walk in the thick foliage so as to remain unseen by the people below the lamps. As Faith had explained, the guards would not be amused by their presence.

Sakura stopped when Faith did, an eyebrow arching curiously. "Faith?"

Faith didn't answer. She was frozen in place, watching Tala. He stood behind a shorter boy who, if her mind had been clearer, she would have recognised.

"Hey Faith, that's a nice colour in your cheeks. Is it from the 'I Like To Blush' range?"

Faith, who was not even paying Sakura a thought, as she stared at Tala as though in a trance, said "Yes."

Sakura grinned and looked over, wondering which one her friend was staring at. There was a short boy with a huge nose, a taller boy behind him, a very fat boy opposite the other two, a teen with long black hair, a blond and a brunette. She shrugged mentally and began singing "Someone has a crush! Someone has a crush!"

Faith finally snapped out of her Tala-induced reverie and glared at her friend over her shoulder. "C'mon, we're gonna go make a first impression."-

Tala sighed quietly as his eyes followed the two Beyblades with bored annoyance. Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers thought they were doing so well. Sadly they had no idea what was really going on. Ian and himself were being used as a distraction, made to keep them occupied while Boris tried to bring Kai back to them. '_I think I'll just close my eyes and look interested.'_

"Let it rip!" A voice shouted and his eyes snapped open, focusing on the bushes where two Beyblades had torn through. As the blades headed towards where Ian and Tyson's blade were still battling two shadowed figures stepped out of the bushes, but he couldn't make out who they were. "Glasinda! Devil's Wrath now!"

Slowly a silver phoenix rose from the black blade. There was a bright flash and when it died away Wyborg was defeated. The blade moved back to the shadows, once in range it moved back into its master's palm.

"Go Anovely! Snowy Blizzard! Finish him off!"

And just as fast as Wyborg was defeated Dragoon was sent back to Tyson.

The group turned and watched as the two figures moved closer, the shadows drifting away.

Sakura smirked at the looks on their faces. Her eyes casually drifted over each, getting a better look. She stopped at the tall teen behind the shorter one, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He was staring at Faith, just like she was looking at him, trying her hardest not to seem too interested, and a small blush rose to his features before he looked towards her.

Sakura, deciding mentally that he must like Faith back, moved her eyes to the other teens. When she locked eyes with the midnight haired boy he yelled, "Hey what do you guys think you're doing interrupting our Beyblade match!" he sounded angry.

"We're here to see Boris." Faith said.


	4. Kai

Fake Promises Chapter 4

"Who are you?" The Chinese boy with long black hair asked. Faith eyed him, wondering what the deal was with his hair, as well as his eyes, before groaning mentally. A Neko-jin. Great.

"I'm Faith, nice to make your acquaintance, _loser_!"

"I am Sakura; hope we didn't interrupt anything important." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Faith shot a glance at Tala and their eyes met. She looked into them for several moments before looking away.

Tala couldn't believe it. He thought Faith would have been dead by now, thanks to her drunk of a father. "Tala!" Boris' voice rang out from his headpiece "I want those girls! Bring them to me!"

"Of coarse master Boris, sir. What about Kai?"

"Kai has been persuaded to stay. Get rid of the rest of them and bring those girls to my office. **_Now_**."

"You two, what do you want with Boris?" Ian questioned, his low nasally voice grating slightly at Tala's pounding head. '_He doesn't get it yet? I'm surrounded by morons!'_ Tala growled mentally, glaring at his team-mate.

"What do you think we want, shrimp? We want to see Boris to join Biovolt." Faith replied snidely. She turned back to face him and smiled. "Tala, would you be kind enough to escort a couple of ladies to him?"

"Hn. Whatever. Come this way." Tala shrugged, turning away before looking over his shoulder at Ian. "Think you can finish this off?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ian looked into Tala's eyes and realised that that question had actually been a statement which said 'You had better finish it off. Get rid of them now.' "Sure, see ya later."

Tala nodded and turned back to the girls who were walking towards him, completely ignoring Ian and the Bladebreakers. "Follow me."

-

Sakura felt as if they had walked forever, for the first time noticing the pain in her feet from walking so far. All she could see were black walls, security cameras and spider webs. She cringed. She briefly wondered if Tala even knew where they were going. She had no clue. Each corridor looked the exact same as the last. Sakura also felt afraid, and she didn't know why. She looked at Faith, who noticed the look and offered her a small smile and nod. Sakura took this to mean that this guy knew where he was taking them.

Faith then turned to Tala and began arguing quietly, while Sakura let herself be wrapped up in thoughts of how she could somehow manage to stick the two together. She hit something and fell back, grunting as she hit the ground. She looked up to see a boy with cool crimson eyes and two-toned blue hair looking down at her.

"Tala," he began in an amused, deep voice, a smirk forming on his face. "Why _are_ you bringing girls into the Abbey?"

Sakura didn't understand what Tala replied, as it was in Russian, but he nodded slightly and gazed at them. Sakura felt herself blush the colour of Tala's hair as she felt his eyes burning into her, trying to figure her out. "Why don't I take this one to her room and let you take the other…" He was cut short by Faith interrupting.

"Who do you think you're talking to? We have names, you know." She hissed, her voice portraying her anger.

"I will talk _about_ you however I please."

Faith hmphed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning to glare at Tala in a way that said 'This is your fault.'

"You take the loud one to meet Boris and I'll take her to their new room."

Tala shrugged disinterestedly. "Sure Kai." he felt something grip his arm, hard, and he was tugged several feet away.

"No way am I letting my best friend go away with that evil bastard!" Faith hissed, looking away from Tala to glare at Kai. "He'd probably try to rape her or something." She glared at Tala as she noticed the look on his face.

Tala forced himself to restrain his laughter. He hadn't heard anyone talk about Kai that way, let alone while Kai was only two feet away, listening intently even though he didn't appear to be. "Don't worry," he began, pleased to note his voice didn't show his amusement. Faith looked about ready to punch him in the face "Kai wouldn't dare try anything like that."

Tala decided not to say that Kai wasn't so bad as to rape someone, but he figured she would see that as Tala taking sides in what he could tell would be an amusing rivalry between Kai and Faith. He could see from the look on Faith's face she wasn't buying it. "I swear. Boris wants you two to join the team so Kai wouldn't dare lay a finger on her, let alone anything else."

Faith frowned slightly, trying to hide her confusion and shock. How did Boris know about them? She decided she didn't care at the moment, Sakura's safety, however, did. "You swear?"

"Sure."

"Do you _swear_ Tala?" Faith repeated, her voice taut with anger.

"I swear." Tala agreed.

With a nod and sigh they walked back over to Kai and Sakura. Sakura was now standing and staring at the ground while Kai was looking at Sakura curiously, though he couldn't help but shoot Faith a promising smirk. Tala stepped in-between the pair before Faith replied to Kai's smirk with a fist.

"I'm going to take her to see Boris, you show her friend back to her room and I'll show them around in the morning. I'll see you later tonight." He took Faith's wrist and began pulling her down the south corridor while Kai began walking north, Sakura following along behind him.


	5. Feared, Memories And A Tear

Fake Promises Chapter 5

As they walked down the halls Sakura couldn't help but stare at Kai. He was gorgeous! But he seemed so…cold…and isolated. '_I wonder why…'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Your Blading skills are good." Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, having just become accustomed to the silence that seemed to hover around the stoic teen. She couldn't help but notice that Kai looked at her as if she was a moron.

"T-t-t-thanks." '_I can't believe I just stuttered!'_ her mind yelled, wishing to slap herself. '_Hold up! Is he smiling? What the hell is he smiling at! He's cute when he smiles.'_ Her thoughts changed from angry to shy the longer she looked at him. She thought he would have insulted her, he seemed the type. Especially with the way he'd been provoking Faith earlier. It was as if he enjoyed the idea of people thinking him as an arrogant asshole.

"How did you see me blade? You weren't there." Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was watching from Boris' office. He wanted to show me why Tala was the team captain and I wasn't. Then he saw you and that other girl defeating Tyson and Ian. He was most impressed. I'm just happy you put that smart ass Tyson in his place." Kai replied, watching her from the corner of his eye as they walked.

Sakura stopped when Kai did, looking over at him curiously. As he took a step towards her, she took one back. She took another before she hit the wall and Kai was very close, an arm at either side of her torso, her arms by her side. Kai leaned closer and she shivered as she felt his breath blow across her ear. '_Don't panic,'_ her mind instructed '_What would Faith do? She's been through this so many times. That is if Kai's going to do what I think he is going to do…'_

"Are you afraid of me, girl?" Kai asked lowly. "Are you afraid of what I could do to you if I chose to?"

Sakura nodded quickly and repeatedly. Faith had always told her, in case she'd ever find herself in that position, to agree with the rapist and give them what they want. If they wanted money or a bag, hand it over and agree with whatever they say. If you did, they might leave you alone.

Apparently the technique worked because Kai leaned back and took a step backwards. "Then stop staring at me like that and keep walking." Sakura didn't realise she'd been staring at him or that she was again as he continued walking before stopping once more, turning back to face her. "Well?" He asked impatiently. "Are you going into your room or do you want to sleep in the corridor?"

Sakura looked to her right and saw the wooden door. She blushed slightly and stepped away from the wall, slowly opening it. The room looked like a basement. It was small, only had two beds and what she assumed was a bathroom that connected to the bedroom from a door to the far left side of the room. It had a single small window that was high out of reach and no lock on the door. The person who designed this room definitely did not believe in privacy. The floor was simple grey concrete. The worst thing, Sakura noted, was the small leak at the bottom corner that made a hollow echo in the room.

From the corner of her eye she saw Kai start to walk away again. "Kai?" She called quietly. To be honest, Sakura was terrified of him and did not wish to speak louder than a whisper in case she set him off. He turned back to face her, his eyes questioning her why she stopped him. "Thanks…for showing me to my room and everything."

Kai grunted and walked away and Sakura sighed. '_God I love that guy.'_

-

Faith hoped Sakura was okay. '_I can't think about that now, I need all my wits about me.' _For some reason her mind changed thoughts as the name Boris repeated itself in her mind and she ended up thinking of her family. Not as it had been recently. There was a time when they'd been a happy family. Her father, Malcolm Roskov, had been a successful attorney and her mother, an excellent housewife. Everything would always be clean and tidy and sparkling. Once again her mind drifted to what had begun as a special day and ended as the worst day of her life.

"_Faith, baby, it's time to get ready for school." Yvonne Roskov said, shaking Faith from her peaceful slumber. The sun was shining and it was warm in Moscow, for once. Several moments after her mother left Faith got out of bed, rubbing her eyes and tugging off her nightdress, getting dressed in her new school uniform. Once she was done she ran downstairs, entering the kitchen._

_Her father entered moments later and boosted her into a chair, smiling as he sat down beside her. Her mother put a plate down in front of her and she tucked-in to her breakfast, ignoring the discussion her mother and father were having. Her father was handsome, Faith thought. Bright blue eyes, much like her own, with no bags underneath. He was dressed for work, an expensive midnight_ _suit, a clean white shirt and a blood read tie._

That tie. It reminded Faith so much of that day. It was one thing she'd never forget. It symbolised the first day of her stay in hell.

Her mother. An ache built in Faith's chest. She had worn a beautiful green dress which, no matter what, always seemed to remain above her knees. Her face was fresh and bright, clean and beautiful, unlike now where she couldn't go anywhere without make-up on. She looked like a slut now, with her mini skirts and dresses, her face caked with cosmetics. But who could blame her? Faith couldn't. She was just trying to get away.

_Faith was waiting in the car when Malcolm finally came out after her. She had heard the yelling, and also noticed the stain on his white shirt, but the funny thing was, he hadn't eating anything red. When she had returned home from school, it was worse. She saw her mother crying on the couch and went over to see if she was ok. Before Faith could hug her, offer her comfort, a hand caught her face. That was the first, but certainly not the last hit she received. By the time Malcolm had finished with her that day the white shirt and socks were stained red with her blood. _

That night she was unconscious by the fifth blow he dealt her, but as she grew older she learned to stand and take it or it would result in longer beatings, and she did not want that.

Faith hadn't noticed that a tear had escaped her eyes, or that another was hurriedly following its lead, but Tala did.


	6. Innocence

Fake Promises Chapter 6

Tala noticed the tear that slipped down Faith's cheek and frowned. What it something he'd said? He hoped not…What was he thinking! She had just been staring into space for a while and then the tears? He slowed to a stop and moments later Faith did too, but she made a point of not looking at him.

"Well?" He asked, before wincing mentally. That had sounded a bit too angry. "What's wrong? You don't want to go to see Boris looking like you've been crying. He wouldn't allow you in and even if he did you'd be marked as weak until you proved yourself. And to do that you'd have to…" '_How do you say this to someone?'_ Tala thought angrily. '_I was trained not to have emotions so why the fuck are they still here!'_ "You have to kill someone." She looked up at him.

Tala smiled slightly. She was still as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her. Her long midnight blue hair falling to just above her bottom, the shining sapphire eyes that had used to be filled with mischief though, had changed. Where once there had been innocence there was now only hate, pain and a need, a longing for peace. Her cheeks were still pale, though he couldn't help but notice the slight redness of the right, but when she noticed him reacquainting himself with her features he watched as they turned a soft pink. '_If you put her in a frilly dress, she might look like a life-sized china doll.'_ He thought to himself.

But she wasn't as innocent as a person may have been lead to believe. He knew that. Thinking about it, Tala knew everything. She had told him after it had first happened.

_It had happened when they were four. Faith had come running out, all happy and impish, and she had climbed the tree with him and two other children from the neighbourhood. They had been fooling around and, after insulting her, Tala had climbed down and went inside his house. He didn't know what happened in-between those thirty minutes he was gone and he still doesn't. Neither of the other kids told him what had happened but when he returned Faith was unconscious in the tree in Liam's arms. Tala had shouted to him and Liam, being as dense as he was, dropped her. Luckily Tala had caught her, and she had woken up in his arms. _

_She didn't say a word to him. She just got up, straightened herself out and ran inside her house. Tala had noticed the small purple mark on her cheek. A week later was the next time came outside. All her mother had said was that Faith was sick and no one could see her, and that's why she hadn't been to school that week. When we saw her no one else saw the difference in her, but Tala did. Her eyes had lost their innocence, yet still retained their mischievous sparkle. _

When he asked about what happened she didn't reply but he had found out. She told him eventually and Tala felt hate for that man. Pure unrivalled hate. That's why he joined Biovolt. So he wouldn't have to see her suffer. He loved her, even at that age. How could a man do that to a four year old child? His own daughter, no less.Tala looked at her. How could she still seem so pure when her virtue was stolen at such a young age? It was her eyes. "Tala!" a cold voice brought him back to reality

"Yes sir?"

"Where is she? I'm growing impatient!" it growled from the headpiece.

"We'll be right there, sir." He said while turning to Faith "C'mon Boris is getting mad. We're gonna have to run!"

"I'll race you." She challenged. "Go!"

The pair broke out in a run it was just like when we were kids. Faith took an early lead but Tala won in the end. "I let you win, you know." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"And how do you get that?" He questioned, also trying to regain his breath.

"I didn't know where to go so I had to let you win!" she said laughingly. Tala straightened up and knocked on the set of heavy mahogany doors.

"Come in." a rough voice growled, but it wasn't Boris'. "Okay. No matter what, remain calm." He whispered to her. "I'll be waiting here for you."

Faith nodded curtly and disappeared into the office.

-

Voltaire stood by Boris' chair, waiting. He was growing impatient. "Who is she?"

"She is the daughter of Malcolm and Yvonne Roskov."

"My attorney if I remember correctly."

"Yes, Lord Voltaire. He is. His wife though, has the more popularly recognised name."

"Yes. She is the infamous whore of Moscow."

"Ah, I see I have heard the stories from many of the abbey guards. Do you think her daughter will be any different?"

"I doubt it, the apple does not fall far from the tree." Both men let out cruel chuckle as the door was knocked. "Come in."

Faith slipped into the room, freezing momentarily but covering the hesitation with a respectful bow.

She looked the double of her mother, Voltaire mused. Only prettier. He spared a look at Boris and noticed his mouth was slightly open as he looked at the girl so he 'accidentally' hit him with his elbow as he shifted. "Hello dear child, I am Voltaire Hiwatari and this is my associate Boris Balkov. We have seen you blade and we must say you are very well trained." She nodded in a way that said thank-you, her head remaining lowered to cover her face. "If you'll excuse me I must be on my way. Goodbye." With that Voltaire strode from the room, smirking.

Boris could fell himself growing hard as he looked at the young woman. She had on tight indigo jeans, which showed her well toned midriff which had a thin scar just below her tight, black sports bra looking top. She had on a pair of black boots (A/N like the ones Milla Jovovich wears in Resident Evil) with no heel.

He couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

"Now we, Voltaire, Kai and myself, saw your little interruption," Boris said, standing up and walking over to her. As he encircled her he noticed her shiver. "And the Lord Voltaire and I both agree," he ran a hand across her stomach and felt it tense as if she knew what he wanted to do. "That you and your friend would make an excellent edition to Biovolt. And with this, 'membership' shall we say, comes security, loyalty and safety, where no one can hurt you. The only problem is the team name. We'll have to change it to the Demolition Crew. The rest will be informed tomorrow at training which begins at six am sharp. No excuses if you're late. You will be punished as Voltaire or I choose, no disagreements or disobedience, if there is then you will get the special punishment, understood?"

"Of course. I am already very disciplined. May I leave and go to my room, sir?"

Boris grunted and turned away from her, waving his hand dismissively. He watched from the corner of his eye as she almost ran out of the room and smirked to himself. The fun was about to begin.


	7. The Long Night And More Of The 'I Like T

Fake Promises

-

Boris had guaranteed Sakura and Faith their safety, but for some reason Faith didn't believe him. There was something about those eyes, they were full of lust, and if she had been correct his, thing, was bulging. So lost in thought was Faith that she walked right into Tala, who had had his back to her, thinking.

They fell to the floor, Faith landing on top of him. When their eyes met Faith began to blush furiously. Why did he do that to her! Did he get some sick pleasure out of it! He looked really confused and embarrassed and Faith couldn't help but laugh and after a moment he laughed too. All of Faith's previous thoughts had been dismissed and she was laughing with Tala like she had when they had been children, but suddenly she remembered her father…

_Faith had been playing tag with her friends; Spencer, Ian, and of course her favourite friend Tala. She was 'it' and was running around the yard at her fastest. She had always faster than everyone and more into sports so she had given Tala a chance to get ahead but when she was within range she tackled him. They fell to the ground laughing, before she felt herself being pulled up by the hair and dragged across Tala's front yard and inside her house. _

_Her father proceeded to beat and rape her for three hours and by the time he was done she was bleeding profoundly and was nearly unconscious, but to make matters worse, he called in Yvonne and whispered something to her. The next thing Faith knew she was dragged to her feet and told to stand up. _

_Then the yelling started. _

_The first comment was shouted by her mother. "You little slut!" she screamed, punctuating her anger with a solid slap, but Faith forced her body to take the blow and not fall down. "What the hell were you doing, lying on top of the Ivanov boy? Were you going to fuck him too, you little slut?" _

_The yelling had gone on for an hour before they got tired. That night Malcolm tied her up outside and made her sleep in the dog's house, '**Where a bitch like you belongs.'** Her father had informed with a sneer as he fixed the collar around her slim neck. The dog house where her dog used to live. Used to being the key word. _

_Sapphire was the best dog a person could have asked for. He was an Alaskan Husky with deep blue eyes. One night Malcolm and a few of his friends were drunk. He had taken out his rifle and had started shooting at Sapphire. _

_Sapphire had dodged the first few shots, but he was still tied up so no matter how hard he had tried he would not be able to dodge the bullets forever. The first bullet that hit him had got him in his hind leg and he was slowed down. Faith was watching from her window and was silently praying to God to either stop this or to end it quickly. The next bullet caught him in the stomach, and then he lay down. Malcolm saw he had hit him and stumbled back into the house, his friends following with cheers and congratulations._

_After he went inside Faith sneaked out of her room and sat with Sapphire. It took four hours before he died. That's when she had stopped believing in God. It had been a cold night when she was forced to stay in Sapphires dog house, and that night she cried herself to sleep.  
_  
END FLASHBACK

Faith immediately got off Tala, Malcolm's words still ringing in her ears. She neatened herself up and tried as best she could to speak calmly. "T-T-T-Tala where is my room?" '_Shit! I stuttered! Now he'll **know** there's something wrong!'_

She walked into him and Tala couldn't help but look in her eyes. He had to admit, he did think of what it would look like if one of the guards, a member of his team or even the younger members of Biovolt would think if they saw them like this. His mind told him to get up, but his body refused the order, wanting to remain where it was.

When she suddenly burst out laughing and seeing her so happy, just like when we they were children, he'd started laughing too. It was then he remembered about what Malcolm had done when we were like this and how he'd made her sleep in the dog house. Of course, everyone knew how the dog had died but no one had done anything.

Tala also remembered how he'd snuck out and wrapped a blanket around her when she was asleep. She suddenly stood up and started to look really worried. "T-T-T-Tala where is my room?" She looked really scared now. Tala was just about to ask her what was wrong but he couldn't. Her eyes were pleading with him just to drop it. He would drop it, for now, but he would ask her about it later.

"Come on I'll show you." He mumbled. The two walked to her room in silence. Since the abbey was getting short in space people had to start sharing rooms. So Faith was sharing with Sakura and he was now sharing with Kai. That didn't bother Tala though, because unlike most, he got along quite well with the bluenette. If outside they Abbey, they could have even been called friends. "We're here; you'll be sharing a room with that girl you were with. As you can guess I'll be picking you up here tomorrow at five for breakfast so don't be late and don't take too long choosing something to wear."

For that comment Tala received a punch in the arm. It hurt, but no way was he going to admit it. "We'll meet you here then, and don't worry; we won't take forever to dress." She muttered and closed the door.

Tala looked at his watch, ten thirty. He'd better get some sleep; he'd have to get up extra early to make sure those two were ready in time. Hmm...maybe Kai would like to help? Nah, he hated helping people. Still it won't do any harm to ask him…

Tala knew Faith never took long to get dressed and that had made her mad. So she had punched him, told him they'd be ready and closed the door in his face. But even though she was mad she was still blushing. "Hey Faith, so how'd it go?"

"Boris was a creepy perverted man who looked like he enjoyed pain."

"Oh, Faith, I believe you put on some more of the 'I like to blush' blush!" Sakura squealed.

"Stop that. We better get some sleep; we have to be up at like four in the morning."

Sakura nearly fainted. "Four am? My world doesn't _have_ a four am!"

Faith giggled. Sakura was the only person who could make her do that. She laughed, snickered and chuckled but only Sakura could make her giggle. "Well if you don't want to be raped by Boris, then you'll have to invent one." She replied, not entirely joking.

"Right, but you'll have to wake me up." Sakura said dejectedly, getting into bed.

Faith kicked off her boots and dropped onto the hard mattress, squirming before finding a comfortable position and remaining still. "Got it."

The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey Faith what do you think of Kai?"

Faith sighed. This was gonna be a long night.


	8. Not Another Tyson

Fake Promises Chapter 8

Last night was a long night indeed. Neither of the two girls slept so by four am they were getting ready to shower. "OK! I'm going in first coz from what I hear you're a hot water-hogger!" Sakura had informed tauntingly as she ran into the bathroom.

The whole night they had mainly talked about Tala, and Kai. Faith believed that Sakura might have liked him, he was all she talked about, except how she and Tala would make 'The cutest little couple **_ever_**!' She actually scared Faith sometimes. Faith wondered what Tala and Kai did last night.

Faith jumped when she felt something damp wrap itself around her head. Then she heard Sakura's laugh and knew she had thrown the towel at her. "You're turn." Sakura said as Faith yanked the towel off of her.

"Fine, but please don't take forever to get dressed, Tala seems to think that girls take longer to dress so hurry."

"Ja volt mien commandant!" she said as she saluted.

"Shut up!" Faith muttered as she headed into the bathroom.

-

Kai lifted his head slightly as Tala entered the room before letting it fall back onto his pillow. "So. How'd it go?" He enquired, trying not to sound too hopeful that they had been allowed in. Or to be more exact; that the second girl had got in. The first was a loud annoying pain in the ass. He would admit it, he, Kai Hiwatari, was attracted to a girl. Even after the several bad…experiences with sex he'd been unwilling involved in, he still wanted her.

She was beautiful. Her misty blue hair tied back into a plait that went just passed her elbow, the soft teal eyes. The knee-length blue skirt that almost matched her hair-colour and a soft pink top that accentuated the paleness of her skin.

He snapped back to reality as Tala began speaking as he tugged off his shirt and flopping back onto his bed. "I'm going to meet them at five tomorrow morning for breakfast." Tala said casually, as if he were talking about something he had just ordered in a restaurant. "And they, from what I'm guessing, have been accepted." There was silence for several moments before, "Kai?"

Kai did not like the tone of voice Tala had just used. It meant he wanted a favour. "What?"

"Would you like to help me show the girls around, and, you know, let them meet the team?"

"Hn, whatever." Kai brushed off, trying to sound irritated. From the corner of his eye he saw Tala grin.

"Wake up at four-thirty. We wouldn't want to be late for our first date would we?"

"Hn." Kai grunted, throwing a hard pillow at him, turning his back to his friend to hide his blush.

-

After Sakura finished putting her hair up she walked into the hall, in hopes of seeing Kai. But she didn't. Instead she saw a boy with violet hair, and violet eyes. He looked gay. He turned to her and eyed her up and down before doing something she wished he hadn't. He smirked.

-

Kai sighed deeply in annoyance, wishing Tala would hurry up. "I can't" he had whined "there's something stuck in my hair!" Kai had snickered at him. Tala was the only person in the abbey who cared what his hair looked like. Kai's patience though, had long gone.

"Fine!" he growled "I'll walk along and tell them you'll be there a.s.a.p ok?"

"Yeah thanks, I won't be long."

That said Kai left, the door slamming closed behind him. As he walked he took my time. _'Can't seem too eager to get there or Boris will suspect something.'_ He thought to himself, slowing down. It was only four fifty anyway.

-

What had the Demolition Boys done to get a whore? Bryan wondered with a smirk. It was probably because Boris wanted them to behave at the banquet tomorrow so he thought he'd treat them to a hooker. He would have preferred a much more suitable setting, but he decided that it was best to take her first.

He walked up to her, pressing her into the wall. She tried to look away but he cupped her chin and turned her head around to face him. He didn't care if it hurt her. "What's the matter? Aren't you used to this by now?" He murmured.

"What are you talking about? I...I...I'm still a virgin and I don't know who you are or what you're talking about."

Bryan chuckled and leaned in for a bruising kiss, savagely forcing his tongue into her mouth as a hand felt its way up her blouse. Her skin was so soft. He couldn't wait. He felt a warm tear trickle down her face. Suddenly he heard a shout before his world went black.

-

After Faith had finished dressing she opened the door to see some guy, around her age, molesting Sakura. For a moment she had no idea what to do before running back into the room, grabbing an ashtray and rushing back outside before hitting him on the head with it. Nobody smoked in their room, and Faith was pretty sure you aren't allowed to because it damages your health.

She went straight over beside Sakura and cradled the crying girl in her arms telling her it was ok, but she was really upset. It reminded Faith of her ex Lee. She and Sakura had went to China and met them. She had instantly hated Lee, and his little sister, Mariah. Mariah was constantly trying to put the pair down, but Sakura had just ignored her, for her and Lee's relationship and Faith had just shot insults back at her. But when Lee had taken the relationship a bit too fast while they were all out she had had to step in. They'd never seen them since.

-

It was five-fifty-five and Kai was almost there. No one should be…THUMP! His thought trailed off and he broke into a dead run to see what had happened. He was met by a shocking sight. Bryan was spread out across the floor and the Loud-Mouth was holding the second girl in a protective manner saying everything was going to be ok. Then Loud-Mouth looked at him with a look saying 'Thanks for arriving when it's too late.' For the first time in his life Kai felt guilty and he didn't understand why.

Tala suddenly came racing round the corner and fell right over the unconscious Bryan. Even Kai couldn't resist a quiet laugh, even the girls were laughing. "Hey! That ain't funny!" Tala suddenly realised what he had fallen over "What happened to Bryan?"

"Dunno. Ladies? Would you mind telling us what happened?"

It may have been the question, or it may have been him. Whatever it was it sent Loud-Mouth over the edge again. "What do you _think_ happened!" she nearly screamed "That...that... pervert tried to rape Sakura!"

Kai thought he could almost see the smoke pouring out of her ears. "Yes, well, that's not the issue. What did she do to Bryan?" Kai replied as calmly and casually as he could, trying not to sound to interested. She suddenly started looking nervous. '_This is going to be an amusing story.'_

"Well...um. I came out and saw him trying it on, so I went in and smashed the...um... ashtray over his head. Anyway," she replied her voice angrier "he _deserved_ it!"

"Whatever. Tala, I'd warn him off of them, then tell him to keep it shut, if you know what I mean."

Tala nodded solemnly.

"Okay!"

Kai and Tala started. It was Sakura and she looked happier and much more upbeat.

"Let's go eat! I'm starved!" and as if on cue, her stomach growled.

_'Great another Tyson'_

"Okay then follow me."

Tala nodded his head in agreement. "I'll stay here and wake him up and shit. You guys go on without me."

"Nah Tala that's okay. You take them to the cafeteria and I'll wake up Bryan." Kai stated, determined.

Tala sensed the anger and resolve and nodded. Still trying to keep the relaxed atmosphere up for Sakura, as Faith seemed to notice it too, Tala said "Ok. See ya there buddy."

When the three had disappeared from sight Kai leant against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest. _'Now for a privet conversation with my friend Bryan.'_


	9. The Conversation

Fake Promises Chapter 9

Bryan slowly started to stir ten minutes later. Kai was waiting. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Time for breakfast." He mocked.

Bryan slowly stood up and shook his head clear. "Where are those hookers, Kai? I'm sure you would have had first go since you're Voltaire's grandkid and all."

"Actually Bryan, no one shall have those girls, especially not you." Kai informed, mentally frowning as he noticed Bryan smirking.

"And why not Kai?"

"Because," Kai began, trying his best not to smirk "those 'hookers' are our new team-mates." He failed miserably. A smug smirk fixed itself firmly onto his face when Bryan's smirk fell into a frown. "And on a personal note" Kai added as an after thought, grabbing him and pinning him against the wall, eyes glaring down into Bryan's, "touch Sakura again and you'll have more than an ashtray to deal with, and not from Faith either. From me, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Bryan replied with a sneer, trying to retain some dignity.

"Good boy." Kai praised, letting him go. "Tell Boris about either of the little discussions that have been transpiring between you, me and Faith and there'll be a little bit of trouble. And _you'll_ be on the receiving end. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got that too, Hiwatari."

"Nice talking to you Bryan. Training starts at five-thirty, we'll see you then. Don't be late." Kai ended the conversation, turning and walking towards the cafeteria.


	10. Insults And Punishments Prt 1

Nina: Okay We're Back  
  
Faithless: We Discovered That Fan Fiction Backs Up All Your Stuff So We Were Saved; Most Of This Time Was Consumed By The Revenge Plot, Which Was Also A Complete Success. We Drew On His Bald Head With Permanent Markers, Writing "I Am An Asshole" It Was Fun It Wouldn't Wash Off, And He Had To Go Out.  
  
Nina: Anyway, I Have Some Explaining To Do,  
  
MysticAngel4 Kai Hasn't Fallen For Sakura YET But The Reason He Was Acting The Way He Was, Was Like A Male Thing (NO Offence Meant To Men). Kai Was Just Trying To Prove To Bryan That Sakura Is HIS Property, For Now. Now Tyson, Do Your Thing  
  
Tyson: Faithless And Nina Don't Own Beyblade **Thinking** Thank All That's Good And Holy** She Only Owns Faith**Poor Girl** So Don't Sue Her.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"And on a personal note" I added as I grabbed him and threw him against the wall "touch Sakura again, and you'll have more than an ashtray to deal with, and not from Faith either. From me got it?" The look on his face was priceless, was that fear, or disgust? Dunno, don't care. "Yea I got it." He muttered. "Good boy," I said, letting him fall to the ground, "Oh yea, tell Boris about either of these little 'business meetings', that have transpired here between you, me and Faith, lets keep it a secret. Understood?" He looked at me with a fierce infuriating glare, that would have melted through a metal safe in a matter of seconds and scared the devil himself, but I wasn't the devil, I was something greater. "Yea I got that too, Hiwatari." "Nice talking to ya Bryan. Training starts at five thirty, we'll see you then. Don't be late." I said walking away.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
I can't believe Kai defended me, I wonder why he did it. Lee. There was a guy I didn't want to remember. Stupid baka. It's kind of funny though, Faith is the baby of the group and she defends me like I'm the baby. I laughed, Tala and Faith looking at me like I was nuts. "What's so funny?" Faith asked, obviously wanting to know what I'm thinking of. Couldn't tell her what I was really thinking now could I? "I was just thinking of the look on that guys face when you hit him with the ashtray" I said pulling a face, which made them laugh too, they look so sweet together. "Here we are." Tala said as they stopped in front of two giant wooden doors.  
  
Talas POV  
  
I nearly got the fright of my life when I saw Bryan. Well feel over Bryan. I suppose he got what he deserved, being what he tried to do, but he's still my team mate, even though he is a pervert, a sex deprived maniac and a just straight up weirdo. All guys, at one time or another, have had a male/male relationship, even Kai and myself, well not together, but when you're with someone else Boris doesn't touch you. Don't ask me why. I got a start, when Sakura laughed but I soon got over it when we arrived at the cafeteria. "Here We Are" Hopefully Bryan wouldn't start, or tell Boris I hope Kai took care of it. "Come on Ladies," I stated "or do I have to open the door for you?" I shot a look a Faith; she was preparing to say something "Don't answer that!" I quickly stated.  
  
Faiths POV  
  
"We're here." Tala Stated. I just stood there. Have I really joined Biovolt? Or is this just a dream? "Come on Ladies, or do I have to open the door for you?" Tala asked, hm what reply should I use, "Of course" or "I'm sure we can do it ourselves?" Tala looked directly at me and I felt butterflies appear in my gut, "Don't answer that." Damn! He must have known I was gonna do that! "Baka" I muttered at him. "And yes we can open our own door thank you!" I said, "Thanks for being a gentleman Tala but Faith is stubborn" Sakura said, "Yea! Wait a minute damn you Sakura, don't do that to me!" "Or what?" "I'll eat all your food MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tala And Sakura exchanged glances (O_O) before they pushed me through the door. We walked through the queue; everyone seemed to move aside for Tala, until we got to the front where this giant blonde guy was standing. And the midget was in front of him. Ian and Spencer. "Hey guys" I heard Tala say. "hey Tal. Faith?!" Spencer said as he ran around Tala and pulled me into a hug. More like a death grip. "hey Spencer. Listen don't take this the wrong way, but can you get offa me?" Spencer suddenly realised that he was cutting off my oxygen supply and my circulation because he let go. "Faith? I didn't recognise you, was that you outside?" "Yeah, it was me. I haven't seen you guys in forever." "Yeah," Spencer said thinking "it has been a while. Well I'm glad you've decided to join." "Next" an irritated guard said, while serving out the sloppy porridge. We all went and sat at a table in the far back which was reserved for 'The Team'. We all sat down and talked for a few minutes when Kai appeared with a tray, I never saw him come in. He sat down and we all ate in silence. "So."  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I'm surprised I even got here in time to eat, stupid Bryan. As I walked in I saw them all eating at a table, so I hurriedly got some 'food' and made my way to the table. I looked down at the so called 'porridge'. It looks more like some liquidated brains. Ugh. I sat down and made no eye contact. I couldn't be bothered wanting to talk. Ian and Spencer hated me anyway. "So..." Sakura started "Who's who?" Tala looked a little flustered, "Sorry Kai I forgot, you want to?" "Hm whatever. This is Spencer..." I said pointing to the burly blonde "this is Ian." I said pointing to the midget, with the big nose. Hm. Now that I think about it, Ian does have a big nose, in about two years it'll probably be bigger than he is. I laughed. "What's so funny, Hiwatari?!" Ian demanded. "None of your business." I had to think of a nasty name to call him, let's see, Jr? No. Idiot? No. Shrimp-face? Nah. Think damn it THINK.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
Uh-oh. I put him in trouble again! Why me? Am I that stupid?! He'll never like me now. "What's so funny, Hiwatari?" the midget we saw before asked, great another fight, I shot a glance over to Faith, who didn't care about what was going on, she was stabbing away at the 'food' in her bowl. Then I caught her shooting a glance at Tala. Love. I then decided to look at Tala, who was staring at Faith oh it is love! I'm so happy. "None of your business." Kai stated breaking me from my trance. He paused before shouting "NOSE!!" everyone except Spencer, Kai, and Ian obviously were laughing. "Nose?! Is that all you can think of?" Faith asked through her laughing. "What?! Do you think you can do better, bitch-whore?!" "Yes I can." Faith hissed "Ass Cheese!" and a big argument ensued. Ian's nose was forgotten and now most of the cafeteria were staring at the situation. Suddenly a man in black robes entered and walked to the centre of the crowd, with the kids, just moving aside and letting m=him through. This must be Boris. I hope they don't get in too much trouble.  
  
Talas POV  
  
As Faith and Kai began there argument, I realised how filthy a mouth she had. And how shallow most of these guys were. I heard some kids behind me saying stuff like "I'll bet ya my next meal that Kai whips her ass." And "I might tell Boris about those two." I turned around and gave them a look saying, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' and they feel silent. That's when I heard the door opening and metal tipped boots beating against the marbled floor. Shit! Boris! I gave Kai a look but they didn't stop until  
  
Boris' POV  
  
I decided to see how the newbie's (A/N I had to use that word I heard it earlier today and I couldn't help myself) were doing. As I entered the cafeteria I saw a large group of kids surrounding the Demolition boys- Damn! Get that right Demolition Crews table. Kai. He always did this when someone new entered. He did the same with Bryan.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
It had been when Kai was 7 and Bryan was 9. The doctors had just finished with Bryan and Voltaire and I decided he was in. so when we introduced him to the new team, Kai had been the first to start, "Why is he here? Surely a guy with lilac hair can't join us! He looks like a pansy!"(A/N I know Kai would never say or act like that but hey this is MY fic) Bryan had snickered at Kais comment, while Voltaire and I stood on watching with distaste to the whole situation. "That coming from a guy, who has blue and silver hair?" Bryan stated sarcastically. "Oh yea? Wanna see about that, fruitcake (A/N I know Kai would never say 'fruitcake' but hey, he's 9 years old for God's sake! He can't swear until he's 11!)" "Gladly" and with that they ran at each other biting, kicking and punching each other viciously. After about 5 minutes of this I pulled Bryan off, just as Voltaire did with Kai. "That's 1 warning Kai, get three and your in big trouble." I warned him he started at me defiantly. "What about that! He fought me too!" he practically whined. "Yes well 'that' is named Bryan and yes Bryan will get a warning as well. Understood? Three warnings then a punishment!" I roared. They both looked at each other then continued "Now shake hands and make up." They growled at each other than tried to hurt the other while shaking hands "Good now go back to your training." Voltaire muttered while walking away.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
I finally got through the crowds to see Kai and Faith arguing. I decided to show the new girl her first lesson. Kai would be next.  
  
Nina: Ok Our Second Cliff-hanger, I Wanna Thank All Our Beautiful, Kind, Lovely, Caring And Opinionative Reviewers! 


	11. To The Boys Room!

CC Q.O.D.A.D: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry that's becoming a bad habit now a days. Anyhow my apologies for being late please read my other fics AND read my friend SAKURA HIWATARIS FIC THE STREETS OF RUSSIA!! OR ELSE!!  
  
Muses: Calm Down  
  
CC Q.O.D.A.D: Okay ^_^  
  
Stef M.O.F: Makao, did you give her, her happy pills??  
  
Makao M.O.D: No, she was too smart; I had to dissolve them in Vodka.  
  
Stef M.O.F, Sakura M.O.I and MystikAngel4 M.O.W: Ah.  
  
Tyson: CC doesn't own anything, and please don't let her fic end because when it does, she's gonna get Tala to kill me **looks at Tala, who is sharpening a knife, Tala notices Tyson and hides the knife**  
  
Tala: ^__^ Hi Tyson.  
  
Tyson: O-O See?!  
  
CC Q.O.D.&.D: THE BITBEASTS TALK IN THIS CHAPTER!! So ~~with writing inside that~~ means Bit Beast talking. And in this fic, they can ONLY talk to their masters, and the ones their masters love okay??  
  
I finally got through the crowds to see Kai and Faith arguing. I decided to show the new girl her first lesson. Kai would be next.  
  
Faiths POV  
  
Kai and I had been arguing for around five minutes now, and a crowd had gathered.  
  
"Mommas Boy!"  
  
"Daddies Whore!"  
  
"Ass Hoe!"  
  
"Trash Bag Slut!"  
  
I was about to say that I hope that his dick is a grower, but before I was slapped across the face, hard. I looked up too see Boris. He was mad, and I think it was aimed at me. "Faith, that's you're first warning, two more then your punished, worse than a little slap understand?" I nodded meekly, bastard. Then before anything, he spun around, catching Kai in the stomach making him fall doubled over to the ground, "And Kai, that's your second warning, so I'd be careful." and with that he walked out the room. Tala looked down on us, "That was so smart Kai; you know you should never take your eyes off Boris." I looked over to see Spencer and Ian telling everyone to go back to what they were doing, then I looked at Sakura, she looked a little shaken up but fine, I looked at Kai, and he spat up blood to Talas comment. "Thanks o-so much, genius." Tala held his hand out to me, offering to help me up, but I got up on my own, showing I didn't need help and I was just as strong as anyone here. Sakura helped Kai up, seeing as she was closest to him. At first Kai was hesitant, and visibly tensed, as if expecting to be attacked, but after looking her over he nodded, asking to be accompanied to his room. "Kai, you two come along after you get fixed up, ok?" Tala stated. Kai nodded. "Right, then lets move."  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
When Boris punched Kai, I had heard a snap, and knew something had to be broken. After, who I am assuming was Boris, left I instantly rushed to Kai to help him up. When he looked at me with those garnet gems, I thought I was going to cry. The façade he pulled was to try and make him look like a man, but the way his eyes scanned me, tensing as if expecting to be hit, he looked like nothing more than a 6 year old little boy, who had got his hand caught in the cookie jar. Of course, getting your hand caught in a cookie jar gave out no such punishment as that one. After staring into his eyes for what seemed like a blissful eternity he blinked, and nodded, probably meaning I had his trust, for now at least. Tala gave the orders and we went our separate ways. As we were walking to Kais room I asked him the one question that was rattling my brain. "Kai?" "Hn." "What did Boris mean by, warnings?" "If you do something wrong you get a warning. You get three and you get a punishment." "Oh. How come you already have one?" "Because I got in a fight with Bryan, and we got our first. Unfortunately I have two while he has one." "Well, what about earlier? Does that guy" "Bryan." Kai interrupted "Well then does Bryan, get a warning for earlier?" "No, we didn't tell on him, because I threatened him, which would give me three, and Faith would get another also." "Oh." We walked the rest of the way to Kais room in silence. "This is it," Kai said, taking a silver chain off his neck and using the small silver key on it to open the door. The room was a mess to say the least. There were clothes strewn around the floor. There were a few posters on the wall; thankfully, none were the kind you would usually find on a 16 year old boy's bedroom wall, they were band posters (A/N some of my favourite bands are here,) such as Mindless Self Indulgence, KoRn, Iris, Linkin Park etc, etc, etc. funny, I had never heard of these bands I had only heard of bands (A/N here are the groups I hate) like, Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez, Soda Club and Flip & Fill. "It's cosy." I said "Hn whatever" he said while sitting down on his bed. "Do you guys have a medical kit or something?" "In the bathroom." He stated while taking off his shirt. He looked so good, his beautiful crimson eyes, his soft looking lips, his chiselled body. He smirked, "So, do you watch all the boys undress, or am I just lucky?" Shit! He caught he blushing I turned, "Where's the bathroom?" he was still smirking, "Through there." I entered the bathroom and started rummaging around. This was gonna take a while.  
  
Kais POV  
  
As we were walking, I couldn't stop thinking about what Tala had said. Had I really let my guard down? Was I becoming weak? Bah, stupid bladebreakers, it's all there fault. Damn bakas. By the time we got back to my room, I knew my ribs were defiantly broken, because they hurt like hell. "It's cosy." she said "Hn whatever" I replied, a princess like her would have a shining room, not a trashy leaky room like this. I sat on my bed, on the left side of the room, while she was looking around. "Do you guys have a medical kit or something?" "In the bathroom." I started taking off my shirt while she was getting the kit, I smirked when I caught her staring at me, "So, do you watch all the boys undress, or am I just lucky?" she started to blush, excellent. Just the affect I was hoping for. She is cute when she's blushing. DAMN!! Did I just think that??????? ~~Well, she is.~~ Shut up! ~~Why? You know you like her~~ Do Not! ~~Sure, whatever, just think about how you feel about her, okay? Its about time you let someone in. AND I MEAN A FEMALE!!~~ Okay, okay "Where's the bathroom?" she broke me out of my trance. "Through there." She left. Now it was time for some serious thinking.  
  
CC Q.O.D.A.D: BWAHAHAHAHAHA next chappie is a fluff alright?? And guess what!  
  
All: What?  
  
CC Q.O.D.A.D: I DIDN'T TAKE THE GODDAMN PILLS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Makao M.O.D: **Hits CC Q.O.D.A.D on the head with her Frying Pan** ^-^ hehehe  
  
CC Q.O.D.A.D: *___* Night, Night. 


	12. Silked Tongue

CC: I'm Back With A Sore Head!!!!*Glares at Makao M.O.D*  
  
Bryan: XD Sure It's Not A Concussion?  
  
CC: No.. Hey Take That!*Slaps Bryan With A Wet Fish*  
  
Tyson: O.O *Thinks* She's Forgotten About Me, Yes!  
  
CC: No I Haven't.  
  
All: O.OU  
  
CC: Read The Disclaimer Or Else  
  
Tyson: CC Doesn't Own Beyblade Or Anything Else Except Faith.  
  
CC: Changed My Mind, If Any Of You Have Read My Bio, My OC Is Faith And Her Hair Is Navy And I Made A Mistake ^^U So I've Changed It. Ok? BEGIN!!  
  
She left. Now it was time for some serious thinking.  
  
Kais POV  
  
~Want Me To Give You A Hand Kai? ~ Dranzer Cooed. Why not? Why should I let this girl into my life? ~Because Her Life Seems As Shitty As Yours? ~ That could be true, but how do I know? ~Why Not Ask Her? Besides Even if it's Not, She Seems To Be An Understanding Person~ Yea, but so did Boris and we both know how that turned out. ~That was inevitable. You know how she feels about you and how you feel about her, and if you won't act on these feelings you'll turn out just like him. And you know who I mean. ~ Voltaire. I will never turn out like him. ~Oh Yea? He's A Bitter Old Crank Who Never Knew Love. And You're Already Half Of That. You're Bitter, Always Cranky And You Have Never Knew True Love. So Tell Me, How Are You Any Different Just Know? ~I suppose I'm not any different, but how am I supposed to tell her? "Hi I like you, want to have shag?" I don't think so Dranzer. ~Just Tell Here How You Feel. Or Ask Tala Or Faith To Tell Her. It Can't Do Any Harm. Just Let Her Know, Today. Ok, Or I'll Disappear And Never Come Back. ~ alright, you damn manipulative bird. ~Thank You~ bitch, ~Damn Straight Kai, And Don't You Forget, Girls Are Just As Capable Of Blading As Boys, And Boys Are Just As Capable Of Feeling As Girls.~ Damn bird, she should mind her own business. Ok, think, how should I do this. "Found Them!" she squealed delighted she had found the bandages. She walked over to me staring at my chest. "Is this some kind of hidden attraction Sakura?" ~Kai, ~ Dranzer growled annoyed. "No Kai, what I'm staring at is the colour of your ribs. I looked down and nearly gasped. Nearly. One whole half of my rib cage was a deep purple, almost black coloured bruise. ~See What You Get? ~ Shut up or I'll make a roast turkey outta you! ~Yipes! ~ . I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my ribs. "Oh sorry Kai did I press too hard?" I heard Sakura ask, as she stopped. "No, I'm fine, just keep going please." She looked a little shocked, and then continued to wrap the bandages. We sat in silence until she declared she was done. "It's a good field dressing." She blushed. "Thanks."  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
Kai complimented me! I can't believe it. "Thanks." I looked down. God, I wished he'd tell me that he loved me, and that we could leave and make a family. Unfortunately I knew that would never happen. I'm the only person who believes Kai is a decent person. Faith hated Kai, I know that because last night while I asked her she claimed he was 'too spoilt and uncaring to be a lover.' But he might change. I hope. I had begun to cry, but I didn't care. I didn't care if he thought me weak. I felt a finger rest under my chin and slowly life it up. "Sakura?" I heard Kais voice in a different way. It was full of compassion, and caring. Faith was wrong. He did care. "are you ok?" I nodded. I was drowning in a pool of blood as I saw bliss come closer and Kais soft lips kissing mine. I remained absolutely still, praying this wasn't a dream, and was real, while a tongue licked my bottom lip for entrance, which I was glad to grant him. I felt his silken tongue glide into my mouth, teasing and taunting my tongue to come and play. Our tongues danced in the harmony of paradise. I placed a hand on his shoulder, while his arms wrapped around my waist. We remained like this, kissing until he pulled away for air. He was a good kisser.  
  
Dranzers POV  
  
Excellent, he was finally getting a girlfriend. At least he better, this better not just be a one of thing. ~Kai, Don't You Feel Better Now? ~ Don't brag bird. ~Hehehe See? I Told You. So What Next? ~ How Am I Supposed To Know?! ~ Calm Down! Ok, Ask Her To the Banquet Tonight. Take Her And Make Her feel Really Welcome. ~ Good idea. ~But Don't Force Her To Do Anything Ok? Or I'll Just Have To Become A Human And Beat Sense Into You~ Ok ~And Don't Listen To Black Dranzer. I Know He Is Your Bit Beast, Just Now, But Don't Do What He Says, Unless You Want To Ruin It With Her. ~ How do you know so much? ~Hey! I May be Your Bit Beast But I Do Have A Brain. Plus all Girls Are Smarter than Guys So Ha! ~ Whatever. ~Just Ask Her! ~ Ok, Ok. "Sakura," ~Go On Kai, Keep Going~ What can I say?! ~Would You...~ "would you," ~Do Me The Pleasure.~ "do me the pleasure" ~Of Escorting Me to The Banquet Tonight? ~ "of escorting me to the banquet tonight?" come on girl say yes! "Yes!" Ha. Perfect. Now I'll have time to get aquatinted with Anovely.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
He asked me to that banquet. "Um.Kai. there's one small problem." "What?" "I don't have anything proper to wear to the banquet." "Oh. I'll go see Boris about you and Faith going shopping for the banquet." Is Faith going? ~Yes, Everyone Has To Go. It's A Yearly Custom. ~ How do you know? ~I Was Speaking With Kai's Bit Beast Dranzer Earlier. She Seems Nice. ~ "Oh, thanks. But who will Faith go with?" he smirked. "I'm sure you could have a chat with her and ask her to go with Tala. And I could, persuade Tala. It won't be hard for me though." "Oh really?" I found myself becoming curious. "why is that?" his smirk grew into a grin "Because Tala is nuts about her. He even told me so. Even before you guys came to the Abbey. He would always talk about this girl." I knew it! I knew it! L-O-V-E LOVE! I'm too smart ~Don't Become Big-Headed~ Yea, yea. Listen can you have a word with Glasinda? She might be able to convince Faith a little better than I can. ~Sure What Are Bit Beasts For? ~ Blading? ~Ha-ha You Are So funny I Guess I Just Won't Ask Her~ Ok, Ok I'm Sorry, you big baby, just ask her. ~Ok Then~ "So what colours are you wearing?" "Huh?" "To the Banquet? We have to match don't we?" "Yea, right. I'll be wearing black or navy so, chose something along those lines." "No Problem." I looked at the small alarm clock on his bedside table. "Shit! It's 5.50! We better get to training." "Shit! You're right. We want to be in Boris' good books if he's gonna let you guys out to go shopping." "Ok. Um...Kai?" "Hn?" "Are we going out or anything?" he smirked "Yea, I thought that was implied when I asked you to the banquet." "Yea, I just thought it was a one off." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Listen, I care for you, but I can't show it out there. Only in here. If Boris or Voltaire knew I care for someone they hurt them. And I don't want them to hurt you. So no matter what anyone says or anything you hear it's probably not true. Unless you hear it from Tala. Ok?" "Ok." We kissed before leaving. Time to shine.  
  
Faiths POV  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Tala growled beside me. "Calm down! It's only 5.45! They have 15 minutes before Boris goes to the training room. Besides we better get there. Ian and Spencer already left and that other guy" "Bryan" "Bryan then, Bryan is no where to be seen, but we better get going." "Right then." "Hey Tala!" I heard a voice shout. "Oh, hi Bryan." "Hey." He glared at me. And what am I gonna do? Glare back. "Hey! Quit it. You guys we're a team, so we better work together. OK?" Tala put the emphasis on the Together and ok. "Ok." I heard him say, "Whatever." "Good." Tala started. "So how you doing now Bryan?" "Fine my head still hurts a bit," he slyly shot a glare at me "but I'll be fine. Anyway Tala I was gonna ask. Do you have a date for the banquet tonight?" I almost burst out laughing right there and then. No wonder Tala tried to avoid this guy. "Yea Bryan, I'm going with Faith." "Really?" Tala looked at me with begging eyes. "Yup, we arranged it this morning." Bryan glared at me. "Ok then. Was just wondering. So faith do you have anything to wear for the banquet?" he asked deviously. "What the hell am I wearing now? CLOTHES! OF COURSE I HAVE SOMETHING TO FUCKING WEAR!" I scream. "Shut up the both of you. Boris is in here." I hear Tala whisper. As we entered I saw most of the guards were eyeing me up but I didn't care. All I could think of was proving myself to Boris and everyone else I was just as good as them. Boris turned to me "Ah Faith, glad too see you were up in time, but it seems your friend and Kai aren't." then he spun around to Tala. "Care to explain the situation Tala?" "Um.Sir they still have five minutes before they have to be here. I think they are running a little late." Shit! Damn Kai! He better not make Sakura late! "Sir, would you like me to go look for them?" "No Faith I Don't want you to. For now, Tala and Bryan train here and faith you train in the Blading stadium next door. Understand?" "Yes sir." 3 voices ring out at one time. And I left to go to the next training room.  
  
Kais POV  
  
We arrive in the café at 5.55 we only have 5 minutes to get to the training area. "We had better hurry Sakura, we've only got 5 minutes left" "right, we'll have to run. Think you can manage?" "Yea, lets go." And we broke out in a dead run. We arrived at 6.01 and apparently 1 minute is everything, or so Boris says. "Where's Faith, Sir?" I hear Sakura ask. That's a good question. Where is Faith? "She's in the training room next door. You'll be going in next. It's just a test to see how strong her and her blade is." She looked over at me worriedly. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I knew what happened when you went into that room alone. You either got it from the guards or Boris, and well the beating was physical, mental or sexual, and you could never tell which it was going to be. "But for now, Kai you and Sakura will be training together. Now go." He said waving his hand at us and heading towards the next training room. Faith was in big trouble. And when she comes out, Sakura is gonna be so fucked up. Especially since she's in there next.  
  
CC: Cliffy, and I WON'T update till I get 30 reviews,  
  
Tala: CC I'm telling you, just update it.  
  
CC: No!  
  
Bryan: Brat! You are just so spoilt!  
  
Tala: *Punches Bryan On The Head*  
  
Bryan: *Unconscious*  
  
CC: ^_^ Fag 


	13. Unexpected Visitor Prt 1

CC: no time for pleasantries, revising for exams in November Tyson, disclaimer or I starve you then make you do it  
  
Tyson: OOU someone's up tight!  
  
CC: JUST DO IT!  
  
Tyson: CC owns nothing  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"But for now, Kai you and Sakura will be training together. Now go." He said waving his hand at us and heading towards the next training room. Faith was in big trouble. And when she comes out, Sakura is gonna be so fucked up. Especially since she's in there next.  
  
Faiths POV  
  
Shit! This hurt like all else. As soon as I had stepped into the room, I noticed it was pitch black. Then I felt something crashing down on the back of my head, then something else kicking my legs from me at the same time. Then I felt numerous sets of steel capped boots kicking my sides. Was I gonna lie here and take this shit?! HELL NO!  
  
I waited until my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, before attacking. Catching a boot I pulled sending someone flying to the ground. I mounted the body and started pummelling furiously, before feeling my hair being grabbed and me being pulled up, and off the body. "Damn! Gustavo, you ok?" I hear a voice shout. No reply. The fuckers out. One down.  
  
"You little bitch!" I hear a different voice growl. "Did you call me a bitch?!" I scream turning round and kicking at the invisible foe, aiming where most men's, privets would be. Then I sent another and another before the asshole let go of my hair. Then I saw a beam of light and heard two sets of feet running over before the door closed again, leaving me in darkness. I needed to re adjust my eyes but before I could I was grabbed from behind, my arms held behind my back as fists rapidly flew into my midriff.  
  
~Want any help Mistress? ~ I heard Glasinda ask. Why not? There was a sudden glow of light, as Glasinda appeared in her Human form. She looked about twenty one, had intense black eyes, her golden hair flowed down her back, stopping at her ankles. Her long, sleeveless silver dress glowed in her aura. Her silver lips opened and she began to speak "Want to play, play fair." This gave me what I needed. The guards were too busy staring that I had wriggled out of their grip, and the fight resumed. Glasinda did a handstand wrapping her legs around one of the guards' necks, and with one swift movement, the man's neck snapped like a twig.  
  
I had tackled the other sending him crashing to the floor and proceeded to punch him into unconsciousness, then proceeded to break his neck also, although I preferred my hands. Two down, one left, "Just leave them, he's unconscious, and the other is unable to have children." (Faith O.OU) "How'd you know that?" "I am a bit beast you know," "Yea well, thanks for the help but you better get back into my blade before your energy runs out. "Yea, I'll help you next time," she said as she disappeared into her blade. The room returned to darkness. "Excellent, excellent!" I heard Boris' voice. "You did very well Faith; I hope you aren't too badly injured." I stood up straight, "No, sir, I wasn't." "Good, now go to the lab, we'll give you a regeneration shot (A/N I know! I stole this from DBZ! I don't own that either *thinks* no fair!) And that'll heal your ribs." He says as he was walking away. "Sir?" I question, "Were you watching this whole thing?" "Yes, I was. And it was quiet a show." He continued to walk away. "Sir?" I question again. "What?" he says, very angrily. "Will Sakura have to do this?" "No, Faith. You and Glasinda destroyed the robots, so I'll have to wait until we get some more." Glasinda! They are robots! You knew that didn't you?! I could hear her snickering ~Yes, I Did. But Hey, I Am Allowed To Lie You Know~ Baka bit beast! I guess it's time to go to the labs. *Snap* 'That isn't good.'  
  
Kais POV  
  
It had been 20 minutes, and Sakura hadn't won a battle yet, even when I basically let her win. "Sakura, what the fuck is going on?" she looked up and started twiddling around with her hair, "It's just, you know, Faith's been gone a long time. What goes on in that room?" I sighed. Hey Dranzer, give me a hand here. ~Sure thing Master~ should I lie to her, or tell her the truth? ~relationships are built on trust, and trust needs truth to survive, so I would say yes~ this isn't going to be easy. "You get tested. But Boris decides how and who by. I don't know who tested Faith, but I'm sure she's ok, she's tough." "You think so?" "Yea." "So did you ask Boris about the shopping trip yet?" I looked at her dumb-founded one minute she's sad, the next happy. "No, I've been with you the whole time. C'mon we'll go ask him now." As we walked to Boris' office I sat and considered the options, and was left with two. Faith was either badly beaten, or she was beaten, but had won. Either way it was not going to lay well. Tala would be pissed and take action, or Sakura would be pissed and bitch about it. Hn, and there's no telling what Faith'll do. "ok, you wait here and I'll go in and see Boris." "No, I want to come too. Besides, what if that Bryan guy comes again. Or what if someone else does." she makes a good point. "Fine, but look respectful." "Not a problem." I knocked on the wooden door, or as some kids had said, the gates of hell. "Come in." and there was the voice of Satan himself. As we entered, we saw Boris was not in his office, he must be in his privet chambers, "Sir?" I hear Sakura call. "I am in the shower, (A/N ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, and ew! Just thinking about that makes me sick!) What the fuck do you want and make it important." Shit! Must out-wit him, this is going to be hard. Not. "Sir, the girls shouldn't be on the team." I looked at Sakura who was shooting me a glare that I've never had, it's full of hurt more than it is hate. "Oh, and what makes you such an expert Kai? Didn't you see her beat the one brain-dead Neanderthal that you couldn't beat?" "Yes, sir, I suppose that's true, but they don't even have any clothes, and we need everyone to look there best for the special guests that are coming." I say, feigning innocence, Sakuras glare died down, and was now curiosity, "Oh really? Well tell them that they will be given a small amount of money, and they will buy something for the party." "What type of clothes, sir?" "The girls will buy dresses, Kai. And boys will wear tuxedos. The ones we gave out last week" Ah I remember the tasteless suit that has a horrible swade feel. Every male blader of the Demolition Crew was to wear them. "Of course you'll need money, take some from the coat through in my office., now go and take the money, I believe 1000 rubles will do" "Of course, sir. We'll leave you to your shower now." I smirk, Sakura is gonna be cute in a dress. I enter and look in his coat. "So Kai," I hear Sakura purr seductively, "who are these 'special' guests?" "The other blading teams, and Mr Dickenson, who is the founder of the BBA." "Ah," she utters. An image of the Bladebreakers came into my mind, but I quickly pushed it back. I didn't miss them. Did I? No. the abbey was where I belonged. Right? ~Wrong. You Were Happy With The Bladebreakers Master, Whether You Admit It Or Not. But I Suppose Since This Girl Came I Suppose She Can Make You Happy, But Neither Of You Deserve This Lifestyle. Maybe You Should Take Them Away From It. I'm Sure You Could Convince The Bladebreakers To Accept Tala, Faith And Sakura~ Yea, but would they want to leave? ~I Could Check With Their Bit Beasts If You Want~ Yea, you do that. ~No Problem~ Good, now stay outta my thoughts. I pulled out the money and slipped it into my pocket. "Lets find Faith. She should be in the labs," Sakura looked puzzled. she has too many facial expressions. "Why would she be in the labs?" "Because, if she got hurt, she'd go down there to get a R.S." "R.S?" "Regeneration Shot. It heals wounds, like broken or snapped bones, broken limbs, diseases, etc, etc, etc. And only the Abbey has it, seeing as our medical advances have surpassed that of the normal world." "Cool. Ok let's go to the labs. Then we go shopping." We?! "We?" "Yes, you, me, Tala and Faith." "No, you and Faith are going shopping, Tala and I are training." She started to pout. Ok now she officially has too many facial expressions. "Why? Don't you love me anymore?" that's what she said, although it sounded more like 'Why? Don't oo wuv me anymowe?' scary. "No. it's because if we go, Tala and I can't talk about the banquet and I doubt you and Faith will share a changing room, so you won't be able too." "Awe, can't we forget about that for now?" "No." "Please?" she started batting her eyelids. Unluckily for her that doesn't work on me. Although her eyes are really pretty.No! "Let's just get a move on." I pulled her close to my chest and kissed her roughly, but she gladly accepted the invite and opened her mouth. Our tongues were entwined for a few minutes before I pulled apart. "Now lets go." And we left. It would take around fifteen minutes to get to the lab.  
  
Faiths POV  
  
I had gone down to the labs, getting lost and having to ask for directions. That was so embarrassing, the guy stood their looking like I was an enemy until Ian walked past on his way to the south exercising room, explained to the guard, and told me where to go, I thanked him and went on my way. I arrived and the doctors weren't much better. They knew I was a new member of the abbey, but since I was a girl they insisted I take off my top, even when I explained I had no bra on underneath. Of course I had taken it off in the end, but I used it to cover myself. No way was I letting those weirdo's stare at my boobs. Then they pulled out this big ass needle and stabbed it into my arm. And I mean stabbed. Not pricked or injected, stabbed. And it hurt like shit. But here I was now, walking back up to the training rooms heading towards the cafeteria when I heard groaning and moaning, but not the kind you give when you're in pain. Quite the opposite, when you're in pleasure, I look around and saw a guard, his back arched against the wall. I noticed his hands raking through midnight blue hair, and the guard suddenly moaned her name. The name that I despised. Yvonne. "Hey!" I heard the guard shouting, breaking me out of my daze. "What are you staring at kid!" the woman turned her head and her eyes almost popped out of her skull. Then she stood up and smirked. "Figures a stupid little whore such as yourself would come to a place like this baby." The guard was unmoving, just like I was; I can't believe she was here. "Awe, don't you have anything nice to say to mummy?"  
  
CC: 40 reviews and I'll try my hardest to review. Bye 


	14. Unexpected Visitor Prt 2

.and the guard suddenly moaned her name. The name that I despised. Yvonne. "Hey!" I heard the guard shouting, breaking me out of my daze. "What are you staring at kid!" the woman turned her head and her eyes almost popped out of her skull. Then she stood up and smirked. "Figures a stupid little whore such as yourself would come to a place like this baby." The guard was unmoving, just like I was; I can't believe she was here. "Awe, don't you have anything nice to say to mummy?"  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yvonne smirked at the thought of seeing her; she thought that they  
would never meet again after she ran out of the house, stupid little  
brat.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You alcoholic bastard if anyone killed Sam it was you! I hate you"  
and with that she ran upstairs  
  
"You told me she was out!" Malcolm Roskov yelled at his wife  
  
"Hm, I know she was out, probably with that Ivanov boy, you know  
what she's like, she'll probably already slept with him, you know  
how much he 'cares' for her," Yvonne replied, her speech lightly  
slurred as a result of the amount of alcohol she had consumed, then  
she had passed out on the sofa. She had been exhausted after her  
previous lover. Then had awoken after hearing her husband storm in,  
screaming about how he wanted to know where the young whore was.  
  
Malcolm unconsciously touched the scar on his right arm. He still  
remembered his confrontation with that little asshole. He would get  
his ass kicked next time he tried to mess with Malcolm Roskov.  
  
"Don't worry, Hun, I know you'll get the little prick back, you just  
need to wait until you find him." Yvonne stated, reading her  
husbands thoughts.  
  
"I will. No one messes with Malcolm Roskov and gets away with it."  
'Especially my own bitch of a daughter.'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Well? What has the little slut got to say?" Faith had her hand  
balled into a fist, and now after almost 5 minutes of pressure, her  
knuckles were turning white,  
  
"Yea, I got something to say, just not to you," Yvonne's smile  
dropped and she charged at Faith, but before she reached her, a pair  
of hands grabbed her shoulders and an icy voice cut through the air.  
  
"I don't think Boris would be happy that someone would attack one of  
his abbey members, or at a guard who was foolish enough to sneak her  
into the abbey." Faith almost sighed in relief, Kai and Sakura had  
showed up, and she assumed because he was the grandson of the owner,  
he held a lot of sway about how things were run. Yvonne growled deep  
in her throat, and Kai spun around to the guard, while Sakura pulled  
Faith into a tight embrace. "I insist you take her out of the abbey  
before Boris finds out about this. Oh and I also suggest you never  
bring her back" the guard looked frustrated before gripping the  
whores wrist and escorting her out of the abbey.  
  
"Thanks." Faith muttered uneasily. When she had left home she had  
thought she would never see her parents again, but unfortunately,  
she had seen one. "No problem, I don't like to see trash hanging  
around the abbey." Kai replied as he turned to face Faith, "So who  
was she?" Faith turned away, unable to look at Kai, so Sakura  
answered  
  
"It's her mother." Kai looked shocked, and then started mumbling  
incoherent phrases. A few words that were understandable were 'why'  
'attack' 'mother' 'daughter' "Want to say it a bit clearer Kai?"  
Faith said trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"I said how could a mother attack her daughter." Faith shrugged.  
"The same way my father used to beat me."  
  
"My mother, never laid a hand on me, neither did my father. Even  
when I did the worst things, they only shouted at me." Sakura felt  
really bad. Kai hadn't known about Faiths past and she had forgotten  
to mention it.  
  
"Hey, it doesn't matter, where were you guys going? And all alone  
too, one could suspect you were hiding something." Sakura blushed  
and Kai looked away.  
  
"We came down here to get you. You know the banquet is tonight  
right?" Faith nodded, and Kai continued "Well, you two don't have  
appropriate clothes so Boris decided you two were to go out shopping  
for clothes." Faith smirked and Sakura was grinning.  
  
"There's only one problem Faith." Sakura said, her grin never  
leaving her face. "It has to be a dress." Faiths eyes grew and she  
looked stunned.  
  
"A dress?? I DON'T DO DRESSES! DRESSES ARE FOR GIRLS!!"  
  
"Um, Faith, we are girls." Sakura said, trying to hold back a  
giggle. Faith just continued to stare, as if trying to think of a  
loop-hole, but not finding one, she surrendered.  
  
"Fine, let's go buy the stupid friggin dress, from the stupid  
friggin store, for this stupid friggin banquet!" Kai shook his head  
in exasperation,  
  
"You only have 2 hours, and don't be late back, Boris wouldn't be  
pleased." Faith started mumbling about how men always assumed women  
were always late and Kai snorted, before turning away,  
  
"Once you're done, put the dresses away and head to the training  
centre. Boris will want you guys to train a little, then it's off to  
the ball."  
  
And then he left, Faith turned to Sakura with a questioning look  
than asked, "What's going on between you two? And don't lie because  
it's obvious there's something."  
  
Sakura giggled, and then practically screamed "Kai and I are  
dating!" and started jumping up and down, and Faith joined her, she  
was happy for her best friend, but unfortunately, they weren't the  
only ones to hear Sakuras confession.  
  
CC: Short chapter I know, but I'm kinda bummed and I've had a lot to  
do, but I'll try and update soon, please review, goodbye and Merry  
Christmas!  
  
P.S Goodbye Sakura-Hiwatari hope you can come back on soon dude, we  
all miss you!  
  
~R.M~ 


	15. Shopping

CC: I apologise about the last chapter, it didn't come out like I wanted it to, too much OOC -ness, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I only own Faith. I also apologise because his chapter is light and laughable also it is based on a personal experience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So?" Faith questioned from inside her changing room.  
  
"So what?" Sakura replied, having trouble fitting into a gold dress she had found.  
  
"Duh, you and Kai, what's going on? And don't bull shit me, Saskie, we've known each other forever, and to my knowledge, we're best friends. So spill." Faith shouted, also fighting with a dress, although this one had been picked out by Sakura, seeing as Faith had 'no taste' according to her. She suddenly fell flat on her ass, while trying to fit both legs in at once.  
  
Sakura was alerted by a bang from the next changing room and peeked her head over the top, only to start laughing hysterically at Faith, who was laying on the floor, struggling to get her legs untangled from the yellow dress Sakura had picked. "Having problems?" she asked innocently but Faith returned this by a string of curses and more struggles, afterwards followed by "Don't change the subject, you, Kai, what's going on?"  
  
Sakura sighed, "Ok Faith, Kai and I."  
  
"Yes?" Faith asked standing up and kicking the dress, only to have her foot catch and send her flying to the floor once again, and more laughter. An abrupt knock at the door made both stop what they were doing instantly.  
  
"Having any problems in their ladies?" a snooty clerk asked.  
  
"NO I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM UNLESS YOU COUNT THIS MONSTROCITY AS ONE! GET IT OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!" Faith yelled, the dress having finally wore away her last nerve and she was now taking it out on the clerk. "AND TAKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT BACK TOO! I DON'T FUCKING WANT IT!" she finished, throwing the dress over the door.  
  
Sakura had started laughing so much she fell on the floor, and started laughing when she heard Faith yell, 'Boya! Dress 0 Faith 1!'  
  
"Don't you mean Faith 1 Dress 2?" Sakura managed to ask during her laughing, but Faith merely grumbled.  
  
A few minutes later the girls found themselves on the ground, once again, but this time outside of the store. Sakura jumped up angrily, "Yea! Who need you and your ugly dresses! They were all three sizes to small for someone with anorexia!" suddenly the two security guards who had thrown them out appeared in the door way and the two girls ran, laughing all the way.  
  
"Damn" Faith panted, bent over and leaning on her knees with support, "that was fucking hilarious!" Sakura nodded in agreement, before finally regaining composure and looked at Faith pointedly,  
  
"It was your fault! If you hadn't bitched at that clerk he wouldn't have called security!" Faith shrugged, "You gotta admit, he deserved it." They started laughing once again, entering the next store which was named Ornate Ornatus Pulchritudo.  
  
"I hear this is one of the best and most expensive stores in town." Faith gasped, amazed by the stores size. "It's almost as big as the abbey."  
  
Sakura turned to Faith once again, her cheeks flustered from the run, "Then don't speak and we won't get in trouble and thrown out." Faith merely snorted at this and walked in the door, only to come flying out two seconds later.  
  
"HELLO!" an overly friendly woman said she had been the reason Faith had fallen backwards. "Are you here to shop with us?" both girls nodded and shot looks at each other, both saying the same, 'This Woman Is a Fucking Weirdo'. "Excellent!" She squealed, "I'm Janis, your personal aid during your visit at Ornate Ornatus Pulchritudo!" the woman was clearly French but you couldn't tell until she said 'Ornate Ornatus Pulchritudo' "Follow me please." She said beginning to walk up the first stair case.  
  
Faith looked at Sakura, desperately trying not to laugh, "I'll make a bet with you, the first one who makes her mad chooses the dress for the other."  
  
"And what if we can't make her mad?" Sakura inquired, intrigued by the bet  
  
"We chose each others, duh!" Faith replied rolling her eyes. Then shook hands and hurried up stairs after this Janis woman.  
  
"Do you children know what 'Ornate Ornatus Pulchritudo' means?"  
  
"We're not children Lady, we're 16 years old." Faith replied huffily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh my mistake, do you young ladies know what 'Ornate Ornatus Pulchritudo' means?"  
  
"Does it look like we care?" Sakura asked nastily, also folding her arms over her chest in a defiant gesture.  
  
"I'll tell you anyway!" she replied cheerily, "'Ornate Ornatus Pulchritudo' is Latin for Splendidly Dressed Beauty! And that's what we do here, we turn even the worst fashion victims into fashion icons. So what kind of wear are you ladies looking for?" Janis asked, the big grin had never left her face. Both girls shuddered, before Faith replied.  
  
"We're looking for evening wear, social evening wear." Janis made an 'ah' sound before scurrying away, making wild hand gestures for them to follow her.  
  
"I say we give up on the bet," Sakura muttered sighing,  
  
"No way," Faith replied back, walking towards Janis  
  
"Dude, she's never gonna get angry. She's way too..too....happy! It's scary!"  
  
"Good point, which means we both lose, and we pick each others dress." Sakura nodded in agreement, "Saskie, I'll pick a nice dress for you if you pick a nice dress for me." Faith said which set of more laughter.  
  
"Sakura, are you forgetting something?" Sakura looked puzzled, her blue eyes narrowed in confusion. "You and Kai, you've still not told me what's going on."  
  
Sakura almost fell over when Janis suddenly jumped out holding up an orange body-hugging dress. "What do you think?" She implied.  
  
"It sucks. We'll pick our own and you can just tell us if it suits us ok?" Faith replied. Janis merely nodded her ginger haired head and stepped aside, allowing them to enter a section of the store filled with dresses.  
  
"Kai and I are.well.we're." Sakura started, nervousness causing her mind to fog up, but then she just remembered how she felt and burst out "we're seeing each other!" she squealed, awaiting Faiths reaction. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and Faith started screaming congratulations and jumping around. Sakura sweat dropped. "You're almost happier than I am about it."  
  
"Yea, whatever, I can't help it if I'm excited about seeing my almost younger sister getting married" Faith replied, picking up a pink dress and entering one of the spare rooms. Sakura decided to stay out and browse while Janis had disappeared, probably for a drink.  
  
"I look like a fat fluffy pink.thing!" Faith wailed as she stepped out of the dressing room, and indeed she did look like a fat pink thing. "It's.different" Sakura said, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Yea and it's also gone." Faith replied easily tossing the dress aside for Janis to clean up.  
  
"I thought you said I was to pick your dress for you" Sakura asked, and Faith fell to her knees and started thanking God, before she stood up and muttered to herself, "why am I thanking myself?" then shaking her head she began looking for a dress for her friend. 'Something Saskie would like, something Saskie would like.' she thought rummaging through the endless sea of fluff and feathers. Sakura giggled seeing as Faith was almost fully absorbed in the materials.  
  
"Faith who are you going to go with?" Faith snorted and straightened up looking Sakura in the eyes,  
  
"Is Bryan still available?" Sakura began laughing and Faith disappeared back into the clothes,  
  
"Faith, if you had your way, Bryan would remain available for his whole life." Sakura said, still giggling at the thought of Bryan and Faith together.  
  
"Yea, but I don't need my way; he'll be alone his whole life anyway." Sakura nodded in agreement before looking through some clothes also. "How about going with Tala?" Sakura asked, trying to make her voice sound indifferent, as Faith shot up faster than anyone could have,  
  
"Um.Saskie.I don't think so, I mean, you know, Tala and I, we're just friends." Faith sighed at the end part and went back to searching as to hide the silent tears that had began to fall down her fair skin. In all truth, she loved Tala, much more than he'd ever know, but some guys can be so dense, and also, all of her father's taunts and warnings still rang clearly in her head  
  
Flashback  
  
Malcolm Roskov pulled out of his daughter, who was bleeding, even though he had done it so many times before. All of the times he did it she never cried, she just lay there, her face impassive and her eyes staring off into space.  
  
"Well now, after all this long time, why do you still lay there, acting as indifferent as you do? Many women would love to have the privilege to have just slept with a man like myself."  
  
Faiths eyes focused on her father, a stinging sensation behind her eyelids and a lump had grown in her throat. 'No' her mind echoed 'I will not cry, I won't.' she swallowed the lump and didn't blink her eyes very much, before replying. "Yes, well many women aren't me, and even less are your daughter." She finished looking at her father defiantly, and he didn't like it. His hand met her cheek and in a few seconds a red handprint burned on her already bruised face.  
  
"If only you would accept me, submit me, surrender your little act of defiance and embrace that I have chosen you. If you would, I might even make it enjoyable for you." his eyes had once again darkened in lust and he pulled her into a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue into her already ravaged mouth. "Never!" she spat, "I will never admit to this life! I am ashamed to even be a Roskov!" once again he punched her, only this time, it was aimed at her bruised ribs,  
  
"You are a part of me, and that is that!" he yelled, sending fine shivers down her spine. "You're not only a part of me. YOU.ARE.MINE!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
'You Are Mine' the words echoed in her mind, refusing to ever forget them. "Faith, Faith, Faith! I found a dress!" Faith wiped her eyes and hoped she hadn't looked as if she had been crying. She turned to her friend, hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did.  
  
"Faith? What's wrong? Are you all right?" the words came out a jumble and very fast, but Faith merely nodded, muttering about bad memories, but then she perked up for the sake of her young friend and smiled, "What about this dress?"  
  
Sakura grinned, even though she knew it was more than 'bad memories' but she wouldn't push the subject, as Faith was very temperamental when it came to her past. "This"  
  
Sakura was holding up a beautiful blue dress, which was sleeveless and went down to her feet, and a silk shawl was adjoined with it. It had small little bits of what she made out to be glass, or diamonds stuck to it, which probably was meant to represent the sky. But in simple words, it was magnificent. "Sweet, you do have good taste Saskie, try it on" Faith urged, but Sakura shook her head "I chose it for you, i you /i try it on."  
  
Faith took the dress from Sakura and stepped in the changing room just as Janis appeared.  
  
"Is everything going ok?" she asked, her smile had reduced and Sakura could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Yes, Janis, everything is going well." Janis nodded and disappeared. "Hurry up Faith!" Sakura shouted, thinking about how she could convince Faith to go with Tala. The door opened and Faith stepped out,  
  
"Well?" Faith asked impatiently, she felt silly whenever she wore a dress, and the way her best friend was staring at her was unnerving.  
  
"Tala, would love that." Sakura said, praying to any god that was listening that her plan would work.  
  
"Really? You think?" Faith stopped herself and faced Sakura with a look that could kill. "Why did you say that?"  
  
Sakura smirked a triumphant smirk, "I knew you liked him, why not just ask him? I mean, even if you guys don't hit it off, you can still go together and at least ihave/i a date, come on for me. Please?" she had a puppy look spread across her childish features, and after a few moments, Faith sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll ask him" Saskie grinned and turned away looking for a dress.  
  
"Hey!" Faith shouted, walking out of the changing room, "I believe i I'm /i picking your dress for you" Sakura gave a nervous laugh and stepped aside, but Faith laughed. "I already saw one for you, just left it here by mistake." She walked over to where she had been looking and pulled out a dress.  
  
It was made of silver silk and stopped just above her knees. It had a small slit up the left side. It was a v neck, with small strips of silk travelling from one side to the other, and had to thin straps to keep it up. With it were a pair of silver gloves that travelled to your elbow, and to touch it off, a pair of silver sandals came with it, the straps travelling up your leg to your knee. "Try it on; I wanna see how pretty you look." Faith said handing the dress to Sakura. She quickly put everything on and stepped out of the small cubicle, striking a pose.  
  
"I love it," Faith said giving Sakura the thumbs up while Sakura checked herself in the mirror.  
  
"Do you think Kai will like it?" Sakura asked her slightly older comrade, and she merely nodded and looked her in the eye, "He'd love anything you wore,"  
  
They both laughed and packed the clothes away, talking about anything that came to mind. They reached the register and gave the clerk the money before Sakura turned to faith  
  
"I guess you do have nice taste after all." She said before the pair left to return to Balkov abbey. 


	16. Found Out

CC: ^____________________________^ The Day has come people.....  
  
Kai: Oo what day is that moron?  
  
CC: Since I'm in such a good mood I'll ignore that....but since you asked, IT'S MY FIRST 50 REVIEWS! So proud *wipes away a tear*  
  
Kai: *rolls eyes* Fool........  
  
CC: What did you call me?  
  
Kai: Nothing ^-^  
  
CC: Good, 50 Reviews, I wanna thank you all, Candies to all! *throws candy* Tyson....do your job and I'll give you some candy and.....  
  
Tyson: *Whispers* she's being nice, O__O this is scary  
  
CC: *clears throat* I'll let you be in this chapter.  
  
Tyson: ^___^ CC Owns nothing except Faith.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Come on Hiwatari, have you been away so long you can't even win?" Tala jested as Kai's Dranzer tried fruitlessly to attack Wolborg. Kai knew that this was only a façade that Tala used, but the words still pissed him off. And Tala knew it. Only one thought came to Kai's mind.  
  
Retaliation.  
  
"Look who's talking! You would be toast if I hadn't been surrounded by weak pathetic morons for the past year and a half." Tala smirked as Wolborg smashed into Dranzer's side cracking the metal attack ring.  
  
"Kai, even if you had been with us I'd still defeat you. Compared to me....you're just another Tyson, although, you're a slightly good looking one." Kais smirk dropped and a scowl replaced it.  
  
"Yea, well at least I don't pine over a girl then don't even have the balls to ask her out." Kai stated simply, his frown disappearing. Tala smirked too.  
  
"And who, pre tell, would this girl be?"  
  
"Faith" Kai smirked as Wolborg wavered, but Tala quickly snapped out of it and he started growling.  
  
"Hiwatari, I'll make you eat your mother fucking lies, so you better make them a bit softer from now on." And with these words uttered, Wolborg started to viciously pound into Dranzer, and it wasn't long until Dranzer flew out of the dish and crashed into a wall.  
  
When the dust cleared Wolborg was still spinning and Tala was dusting off his shoulder, before turning his eyes to Kai, and his smirk, if possible, widened. Kai merely scowled at him, sending the message, 'thanks a fucking lot asshole, this is gonna take forever to fix'. Tala picked up the message and shrugged, returning Kais look with an 'it's your fault and your problem' before catching Wolborg. Suddenly clapping was heard, at least two pairs of hands.  
  
"Excellent boys, nice show." Boris exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows, Voltaire at his side. At the sight of the men, Tala went into a military salute to them, even though both men made him physically sick. Kai just stood there, waiting for them.  
  
"Yes, but Kai, I must persist, time and time again, you will use black Dranzer, not Dranzer, is that understood?" Voltaire asked. Well, he didn't really ask, he stated. Kai ground his teeth and Tala could see the loathing in the young mans eyes.  
  
"Yes Sir," he replied, before saluting both seniors. Both men shot each other approving smirks.  
  
"Very good, Kai. Proceed to get ready for tonight's banquet. You too Tala." Voltaire said before disappearing once again into the shadows.  
  
As soon as they left both boys let out a sigh. Tala smirked. "Trying to get on the old mans good side?" Kai snorted.  
  
"Just trying not to get a beating actually." Tala nodded in agreement and both made their way to their room. Kai suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and spun around to come face to face with Bryan.  
  
"What do you want Falkov?" Kai asked exasperated. Kai did not like the look that Bryan was giving him, it was too happy, not in a happy way, more like a sick way, and they held a hint of mocking in them.  
  
"I know." And with his words said, Bryan turned and walked back to his room 6 doors down. Tala looked puzzled and Kai looked pissed.  
  
"He knows what? What am I missing?" Tala asked scratching his head.  
  
"He knows about me and Sakura." Tala looked stunned, and disappointment shone clearly in his eyes.  
  
"You told him before you told me? I thought we were best buds." Tala proclaimed as they stepped into their room and Kai closed the door.  
  
"I didn't tell him." A realisation hit him. "That perverted assholes been spying on me!" Kai shouted. He was angry, how dare Falkov spy on him! Tala suddenly looked really worried.  
  
"Kai.....what if it wasn't you he was spying on." Kai now shared the same look Tala did but it quickly changed to frustration.  
  
"I'll kill him! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" and Kai moved towards the door. Tala saw this and locked his arms around Kais waist and lifting him off the ground, just as Kai had reached the door, and Tala awkwardly walked towards the bathroom and threw Kai in and then locked the door from the outside, so Kai couldn't get out. Or more precisely get Bryan.  
  
"Now Kai, I'm not letting you out of there till you calm down. So you might as well take a shower and wash your hair and stuff, alright?" Tala jumped when a bang came from the door. But there was only one. Kai had punched the door in frustration. "Oh and by the way, punching the door will get you no where!"  
  
Kai slid down the door in defeat. The only person he really cares about and already she's in jeopardy! If Bryan touches her....... Kai couldn't get himself all worked up over this, if he did he'd have big problems. 'Ok let's think of the good things.' He thought as he turned on the shower.  
  
Tala heard the shower go on, and assuming Kai had calmed down he unlocked the door and went to go find Bryan.  
  
Kai let the lukewarm water run down his back while he thought. Tonight was the night. Tonight after the banquet he'd make Sakura his. If she wanted it that is. He would make it romantic, and demand Tala to go to Sakuras room instead of theirs. He'd have the room properly decorated and she would be his.  
  
But Bryan....he was still a problem. Kai turned the shower hotter to the point it almost burnt him. Bryan would have to be made to keep quiet, and only his fists would do that. But Boris......it was Kais second warning earlier and if he got another...he'd have even bigger problems than Bryan.  
  
Tala walked down the halls unwaveringly as he searched for Bryan. Tala couldn't let his friend get hurt by Boris because of Bryan. He wouldn't. When he finally found Bryan he was Blading with Ian and Spencer.  
  
"Bryan!" Tala shouted, and folded his arms across his chest waiting for Bryan to reply. But he never even blinked he merely continued Blading. This annoyed Tala and he uncrossed him arms.  
  
"Bryan, I think Tala wants you for something." Ian whispered to Bryan after seeing the fury in his blue eyes. Bryan shrugged and continued Blading until a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around and he met a pair of icy blue eyes.  
  
"Bryan, how dare you ignore your captain? I want to have a talk with you. NOW!" Tala growled, pulling Bryan out of the large Blading room and into a smaller empty room.  
  
As soon as the door was closed Bryan was thrown against the wall and Tala was standing in front of him glaring.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Captain?" Bryan asked feigning innocence. Tala was desperate to wipe that smirk off his face one and for all but held himself back. He wouldn't resort to that. Yet.  
  
"You're the problem Bryan. How smart do you think it is blackmailing Kai?" Bryan opened his mouth to answer but Tala cut him off. "It's not very smart. Kai could make living in the abbey very difficult for you Bryan, and you know it, so why blackmail him?"  
  
"Simple. I want that girl. If Boris finds out about their little 'relationship' he'll reward whoever gives him the information. And that person will be me." Tala frowned, he knew that was true, but couldn't let Bryan to work that out. As he was about to speak Bryan interrupted him. "Oh, and that other girl, she's pretty hot too, I'll probably try it with her too."  
  
Tala snapped and punched Bryan hard, catching his right eye, before dropping Bryan to the floor and kicking him. Tala was in a fury, and he didn't snap out of it until he heard a very loud crack. Tala paled.  
  
He had never attacked anyone, no one ever knew of his strengths fighting, but Bryan knew one of his weaknesses. Faith. Tala looked down to the lavender haired Blader who spat out some blood, a smirk placed on his face.  
  
"Thanks Tala, you just gave me all I needed to know." He replied smugly, with a look that said 'I win'. Once again Tala had him by the throat and had lifted him above the ground to the point his feet were lifted off the floor.  
  
"Bryan, I swear to all hell, if you touch her, or Sakura, I will kill you, Kai too, and not even Satan himself will stop us, you understand?"  
  
Bryan nodded and Tala released him. "Tell anyone about this and I swear, you'll pay." Before walking out the room. Bryan was still smirking.  
  
"Thanks for the information Tala. That's all I needed to know."  
  
"Yes Bryan that was well done." Boris replied from the corner. "Now we know what you have told us is true, Tala and Kai have gotten feelings for these girls. We must destroy them. Which do you want first?"  
  
CC: Ok people, I was supposed to have the banquet out here, but I was too tired when I wrote this, so sorry, you gotta wait till next time. Later! 


	17. The Banquet

CC: 54 reviews. I was waiting for 55 before I wrote this chapter but what the hell? I'll write it now. I have a week off of school for 'exam leave' so I have a bit of free time.  
  
Hillary: Shouldn't you be studying in your exam leave?  
  
CC: Probably...snorts as if I'm actually gonna study. Tyson...DISCLAIMER!  
  
Tyson: No.  
  
CC: What?!  
  
Tyson: You said I could be in the last chapter and I wasn't in it! You lied to me! sob  
  
CC: Rolls eyes and mutters Drama Queen normal you can be in this chapter...if you do the goddamn disclaimer!  
  
Tyson: CC Owns Faith, Sakura-Hiwatari owns Sakura, don't steal or you get your hands cut off. Choppy, choppy! In here means lyrics Bitbeast talking  
  
Kai paced around Sakura and Faith's room and ran into Sakura and she entered the room. He stopped and smiled at her. "Have a fun time shopping?" he questioned. Sakura smiled evilly, Kai quirked an eyebrow. "Ok, 2 things, 1 since when can you do that smile and 2, what is it?" Sakuras smile changed to a sickly sweet one.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai," she drawled and gave him a hug. "How would you feel about helping me with a tiny itsy bitsy favour?"  
  
Faith stormed through the halls agitatedly. What the fuck did Bryan want? She was so pissed off she didn't notice him standing a few feet away from her and she crashed right into him, both teens falling to the floor. "Ok, I found you now what the fuck do you want?" She growled, trying to sit up from where she sat, straddling him. Bryan smirked and grabbed her wrist in a painfully tight grip and held it down, before flipping her over.  
  
"More like I found you, you know I've been following you. And for a second....I.Want.You" he finished, kissing Faith savagely, his tongue ravishing her mouth. Faith had zoned out, remembering things she wished could be wiped from her memory  
  
Flashback  
  
Faith was pinned to the floor by her father as he began to kiss down her neck and towards her now fully developed breasts. She shuddered. He roughly bit her as a warning to stop moving. "This is my birthday gift to you Faith, be happy, most girls give their virginity at 16, but you lost it a bit earlier than that, so I'll just give you the gift now." He spoke in between kisses and bites. Faith felt sick at her father's words.  
  
"My virginity was stolen at the age of 6, and trust me, unlike most girls; I despise the man who stole mine." She spat, trying to wriggle her arms free of her fathers grasp. Unfortunately...he was too strong. He slapped her hard, before tearing off her underwear from under her school skirt. He sighed.  
  
"Now why did you have to go and say a thing like that for?" he stated, before roughly entering her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Faith gasped sharply in her memory and in the present as Bryan entered her roughly. He began pumping furiously into her. Faith looked herself over. She saw her top was pushed up and her trousers had a hole cut into them in the crotch so Bryan could get access without making it obvious he had done it. 'No more' Faith thought. She wrapped her legs around Bryan's waist, began meeting his thrusts and began moaning. He smirked so she assumed he liked her actions. A few moments later Faith swivelled her hips and Bryan was tossed of off her.  
  
"Bitch!" he growled as he began to stand up. He only made it to one knee as Faith was faster and she flipped herself up and sent a well aimed kick towards his jaw. It connected and Bryan fell backwards to the floor. Faith moved quickly and swiftly as she sent her foot downwards and onto his groin. Bryan howled in pain.  
  
"Try that again and I'll make sure the effects are permanent." She growled before pulling her top down and storming away. After turning a corridor, she began to feel different. A few tears made their way down her cheeks as she cried as she walked. Suddenly, realisation hit her. Bryan hadn't completed what he had set out to do. She smirked and wiped the tears away. She had one.  
  
For once.  
  
Boris had been watching what had happened and he frowned. Bryan hadn't finished the job. He was still lying on the floor like a pathetic weakling, Boris growled. "Get Bryan, I want him in for Project R." Boris stated into his headphone.  
  
"Sir, yes sir." A voice on the other side replied and the headset went dead.  
  
"Time to see if the Project works."  
  
"What's the favour?" Kai asked his arms still around Sakura. Her smile grew.  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"What's the question?" he repeated. She frowned.  
  
"Yes.Or.No?" She stated. Kai sighed and nodded. Sakura smiled. "I want you to help me set Faith and Tala up together. You go get Tala and ask him to take Faith to the banquet, and get them together. I know Faith likes Tala and Tala likes Faith, they're just too stubborn and stupid to realise it."  
  
"That's true. I'll go get Tala and you can help me..."  
  
"No! I can't do that! I gotta get ready and get Faith ready so you gotta do it." She stated. Kai rolled his eyes and nodded, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I have a favour for you to do me. Tonight, come to my room instead of yours ok? I'll send Tala to your room. I have a surprise." Sakura smirked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Faith won't mind that." She stated, and Kai chuckled.  
  
"I'm positive she won't. Now go get ready, I want to see how beautiful you'll look." Sakura giggled and pushed Kai out the door. A few moments later Faith appeared, and she was smiling.  
  
"Hey Faith, what's up?" Sakura asked as she casually pretended to tidy up.  
  
"Nothing, nearly got raped by Bryan, how about you?" she replied just as casually as she began getting undressed.  
  
"That's nice." Saskie stated, before realisation sunk in. "WHAT?! HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU?! ARE YOU OK? IS HE DEAD? DOES TALA KNOW? DOES BORIS KNOW? CAN WE GO KILL HIM?!" Sakura began to rapidly pour out questions until Faith placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm fine, no damage done, I don't know if Boris knows, Tala doesn't, I kicked him really hard in the nuts and he was almost crying, now I'm going for a shower." She answered as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
Tala sat on his bed, head in his hands. He was worried. He attacked Bryan, and now Bryan would rat him out or hang the attack over his head. He couldn't cope with all this pressure. But then there was Faith. He sighed. He knew Bryan wanted her, and if he wanted to, he could take her. Tala growled. He couldn't stop Malcolm but he knew he could stop Bryan. He remembered that night so well when he had confronted Malcolm.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tala stood outside in the freezing rain as he knocked on the paint chip- peeling door. He punched the door again. Moaning could be heard from inside. He growled and banged again. He heard someone stumble and Malcolm answered the door. Anyone could see he was drunk. "What do you want, Ivanov? Faith's busy at the hiccup moment." He slurred.  
  
"I'm not here to talk to Faith; I'm here to talk to you." This sobered him up in almost an instant.  
  
"Oh really?" he stated as he stepped outside and closed the door. "What about exactly?"  
  
"About the way you're treating Faith. Quit it now or else." Tala growled, his teeth bared and fists clenched. Malcolm just looked at him for a moment before laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh really? And who is going to be this 'or else?' you?" he stated before laughing again. Tala pulled out a knife.  
  
"Yea me," he said, before slashing at Malcolm's neck, unfortunately the man had laughed so much he fell backwards and Tala only caught his arm. Tala paled, and began running. He had been meaning to kill him and now...now he would be marked for death  
  
End Flashback  
  
Malcolm was 'friends' with some of the toughest people in Russia as well as the richest, and now he would be demanding payback. Tala knew that when he said 'friends', that meant he had given them a 'turn' with Faith, and he despised it. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.  
  
She deserved a loving man who would take care of her and make her happy. Not to be abused by her father and raped and beaten until she died or killed herself. In a way Tala was happy she had came to The Abbey. He heard a cough and turned to see Kai.  
  
"Oh hey. How long you been standing there?" he questioned.  
  
"Five minutes. What were you thinking about, you looked pretty torn up." Tala shook his head and turned away.  
  
"The past. And why I came here." He laughed. "I bet Faith thinks I came here because I was sick of living near her, but she's wrong." Kai noticed the tear run down Tala's cheek and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nobody knew the reason why Tala came here. He came from a good family and wasn't even requested to come, but he had. Now it was time for Kai to get some answers.  
  
"Why did you leave your home?" he questioned softly. He had to tread lightly on the subject lest he scare Tala off. He needed to know this. Tala sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Has Faith told you about the way she used to live?" he questioned quietly. Kai shook his head.  
  
"I know she was beaten as a child, but that's from what I gather. I saw her mother earlier before the girls left." He replied. Tala's head shot up.  
  
"She was here? Was Malcolm with her?" he gasped. Kai noticed how Tala paled once he said Faith's mother had been there.  
  
"No, he wasn't here. Why?" Tala laughed.  
  
"I bet Faith thinks I left because I hated her or couldn't stand to live near her." Tala said, and then he looked down. 'What has Faith got to do with why he left home?' Kai pondered. Tala finished his sentence. "But she's wrong" he said it so quietly Kai wasn't sure if he had really heard it. "Her father used to rape her, her mother beat her or ignored her and Sam..." Tala trailed off.  
  
"Who's Sam?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Sam was Faith's older brother. He...died...a few years ago. Malcolm..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Malcolm was drunk and his friends were over. Harry, the toughest man in Moscow, pulled out of Faith and tossed her to the floor. Faith had tear streaks down her face and one ran down a dark, nasty looking bruise Harry had given her when she had started fighting back. She had a deep gash on her forehead that was bleeding and the blood mingled with the tears and the purple and it made a black streak down her face. She got to her knees and crawled out of the living room while her father and his friends all laughed.  
  
Sam, a tall burly boy of 19 sat in his room, music full blast. He knew what happened to his sister when his dad's friends came over, and he also knew he could do nothing about it. So he sat there trying to block out her screams, her cries of help and pleads of mercy. She was never granted any. He related to the song that was playing.  
  
I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
Evanescence's My Immortal. He sighed as he heard a thump. They were done. It was followed by a blast of laughter. He sighed and walked out of his room and down the hall. He saw his little sister crawling up the stairs. He began walking down to meet her and as she began to see his feet he noticed her tensing. She thought he was one of them. He suddenly felt enraged.  
  
"Faith, it's only me, Sam. C'mon lets get you to bed." He sighed when Faith didn't even move. He picked her up in his arms and carried her through to her room. He looked her over and saw the gash on her head. "What happened? Who did that Faith?" he asked softly.  
  
"Harry, he had a knife to my throat and I struggled and I lifted my head and the knife caught my head."  
  
"And the bruise?"  
  
"Harry, for fighting back." Sam growled and Faith sat up, shaking her head. "It's fine Sam. I'm fine." She took his large hand in his. She looked into his lighter blue eyes and saw rage and anger. "Sam...promise me you won't do anything." She pleaded. She looked him over. He had a black eye from three days ago, and through his ripped shirt, she could see the bandages that lined his ribs, from where he had gotten in their fathers way after a drink. He broke 4 ribs and cracked 2. "Promise me Sam." She cried, new tears streaming down her face.  
  
FUCK YOU I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME! rang in the background from Rage Against The Machines' "Killing In The Name Of "and Faith knew her brothers answer. Sam stood up and began walking away. "I'm sorry Faith; I've stood by long enough and watched this happen. Pack your bags, we're leaving." He stated coldly as he walked towards the door. As he grasped the brass knob he sighed and muttered. "Tala had the right idea."  
  
He never meant for Faith to hear this, but she did. "What do you mean?" she questioned, turning from the duffle bag she had grabbed.  
  
"Tala told me he was going to The Abbey. And we're going too. Get your stuff and meet me outside, five minutes." She nodded and continued packing. Sam exited her room and crept down the hall towards the phone. He quickly dialled a number. "It's me...yea...we'll be leaving in a few minutes, meet me out back, Faith will be in front...yea...got it...see you then Tala." He hung up the phone and began walking towards the stairs. Tala had been Sam's friend too, and had asked him not to let Faith know where he was going. He had also told him why he had left. Sam found himself at the bottom of the stairs before he knew it and he felt a knot of fear and anticipation in his stomach.  
  
"You! What are you doing down here?" a voice slurred. It belonged to Harry.  
  
"This" he stated as he ran at Harry and sent a blow at his jaw. It hit and Harry fell backwards grabbing his jaw and moaning. It was probably broken from the force. "No one rapes my little sister!" he growled. He then turned to his father, and never saw Boris creeping up from behind him. Boris was Harry's best friend, and second toughest man in Moscow. He snuck up behind Sam and grasped his throat. He viciously twisted Sam's neck and a crack was heard. Everyone was silent in the room, even Harry had grown silent.  
  
Suddenly a snicker was heard, which erupted into a powerful laugh. Everyone turned to Sam's father Malcolm. "He didn't think he actually stood a chance did he?" Malcolm managed to get out, and everyone else began laughing too, as Boris and Mack dragged the young boy's body outside and tossed it in the backyard. A few minutes after Tala arrived panting, as he had ran all the way from The Abbey and was tired. He looked around and couldn't see any sign of Sam. Except a set of footprints leading towards and away from the porch. He followed them away and found Sam, lying face down in the snow. He couldn't handle it and he ran.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"... and I ran." Tala finished. Tears had begun to run down his face and Kai pulled his friend into a hug. "I didn't even see Faith after that, I couldn't face her." Tala's fists balled "and I know she knows that Boris is the same Boris who was there, but she didn't know he killed Sam." Tala was growling now. "And I'm going to get him for it Kai. I swear..." his nails bit into the skin of his palm and Tala saw it "I swear on my own blood." (A/N ;; had to use that line, I love it)  
  
Kai was stunned into silence. Then an idea came to him. "Tala, how about you ask Faith to the banquet? You know, just to get to talk to her and everything, and get this out." Tala shook his head.  
  
"I'm not telling her. She'll go after Boris. I'm taking care of Boris." He stated firmly. Kai nodded and stood up.  
  
"She'll find out sometime Tala, I thought you might want to be the one to tell her, since you'll probably be much gentler than Voltaire..." Tala growled low in his throat. "...or Bryan..." the growl grew louder "or...Boris" Kai finished. His back was turned and he got a shock when he heard a bang. He felt something hit the top of his head. He pulled it out and saw a little bit of plaster. He turned and saw Tala, head leaning against the wall, fist covered in chips and small parts of brick. Kai just left, a small smile on his face.  
  
Faith stepped out of the bathroom to come face-to-face with a grinning Sakura. "Ok, what do you want?" Faith asked as she removed her towel from her body and began drying her hair. Sakura feigned hurt.  
  
"Does a best friend have to want something for smiling at her best friend?" she replied, but Faith just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, what do you want?" Sakura now sighed.  
  
"Ask Tala to go to the banquet with you."  
  
"I told you Sakura!" Faith shouted, jumping up, the towel falling to the floor. "We're just friends!" a tear ran down Faith's face and Sakura hugged her. "But I love him so much!" she sobbed, grasping Sakuras shirt. Sakura rubbed her friends back soothingly.  
  
"Men are idiots." Sakura stated and her friend laughed. "No, they're not idiots... they're just so goddamn dense." Faith laughed and lifted her head from Sakura shirt, and she wiped her eyes. "Come on, time to get dressed." Both girls found their bags and began getting ready.  
  
Tala and Kai had also begun getting ready. Tala winced as he slipped on his tux jacket. "This is so sleazy." He stated, and Kai nodded in agreement. "So, you going to ask Faith?" he questioned. Tala smiled.  
  
"Do you think there is any chance she'll say yes?"  
  
"Yea, apparently Sakura says she likes you, so go for it." Tala blushed and was about to say something but Kai held up a hand. "Just do it!" both boys walked down the hall and Tala snickered. Kai turned his head to him and looked at him sceptically.  
  
"I already asked Faith, but it was just a lie to get Bryan away, so even if she says no, we can still go together." He stated. Kai smirked. He had fixed the room, with Tala's help, and taunts. And Tala had agreed to stay with Faith, even if they didn't hit it off. Kai snickered to himself in his mind 'As if' they walked to the room in comfortable silence.  
  
Project R was over and Bryan was released from the labs and sent upstairs. 'Those bitches will pay' he thought evilly 'and so will Tala and Kai'  
  
"Hurry it up Saskie!" Faith all but yelled at her friend while she put eyeliner on. Sakura was also finishing up her make-up.  
  
"Ready!" she squealed just as the door opened and the boys stepped in. Sakura and Faith looked the boys over. Both wore black tuxedos, Kai wore a black bow-tie and Tala wore a red tie. Faith giggled and the other three all quirked eyebrows.  
  
"Your tie matches your hair Tala." She said. Tala blushed and Faith shook her head. "Not an insult, more of a compliment." Tala smiled and extended his hand. Faith gave her his hand and he kissed it. Kai snickered and Sakura sighed both thinking 'how romantic' although while Sakuras was sincere, Kai was being sarcastic.  
  
"Faith, would you care to escort em to the banquet tonight?" he asked, and Faith giggled again before nodding, her face a light pink. Tala smiled and everyone left the room. Kai and Sakura walked in front, Tala and Faith in back. Both couples were in the same position, the girls arms linked with the boys, the boys keeping their right hand behind their back. Kai and Sakura were whispering and Kai even laughed once. Tala leaned close to Faiths ear. "You excited?" he asked.  
  
"Yea," she replied. "This is gonna be awesome. I mean...I really missed you when you left." She said, a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed it and smiled. "But now I've found you." Tala smiled too, and stopped turning to Faith and taking her other hand in his. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Faith, I...uh, I was wondering, would you like to...you know? Date or something?" he asked nervously. Faith smiled and leaned in to Tala, where she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hey you two! Move it and stop trying to screw each other and move before we leave you behind!" Kai shouted down the corridor and both Bladers broke apart immediately, both blushing extremely. They ran hand-in-hand up the corridor to catch up with Kai and Sakura. Faith stumbled a few times but Tala caught her and they continued running. When they finally caught up, Kai was smirking and Sakura was giggling. "Have fun?" Kai questioned and Tala punched him in the arm while Faith shot Sakura a deadly look, but then she smirked.  
  
"yes, we did." She stated, before kissing Tala full on the lips. He caught on and both got closer and wrapped their arms around each other. Sakura and Kai pulled them apart.  
  
"Don't wanna ruin your make-up" Sakura scolded and Kai just made the gagging noises.  
  
"Move it brats! We have an appearance to make!" a guard called and all four took up their positions and headed outside and into a black limo, where the other members of the Demolition Crew sat. Faith began talking with Spencer, Ian and Sakura began arguing, while Bryan, Tala and Kai all glared daggers into each other. Bryan was the first to speak.  
  
"Did Faith tell you about the fun time we had earlier Tala?" his voice was colder than usual, and eerily quiet. Tala and Kai began growling, but the girls didn't hear. Bryan smirked.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her you asshole?" Tala hissed, while Kai just continued growling. He and Faith weren't exactly best friends, but he and Tala were, and if Faith got hurt, he knew Tala would be too, and he would not take that.  
  
"Oh nothing much, we just fucked, and had a fun time." Bryan stated, his smirk widening. Tala growled and was about to strike Bryan, but Faiths hand on his stopped him.  
  
"Come on, we're here." She said and pulled Tala out the car. Sakura did the same with Kai. Bryan, Ian and Spencer exited the car themselves. Bryan was frowning. Ian and Spencer chuckled at their friend.  
  
Sakura and Faith found themselves surrounded by the Russian media. "Is it true you two are the new members of are you from an agency?" one questioned. Faith growled  
  
"NO I'M NOT A GODDAMN PROSTITUTE! I'M A FUCKING BLADER! I AM NO..." Faith was quickly pulled away by Tala and Spencer as Sakura answered the medias questions.  
  
"No, we are not from an agency, we are the new Bladers on the team and we're simply trying to have a good time." She stated friendly, before her face darkened and she screamed "SO PISS OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!!" she too was also dragged away, although this time it was by Kai and Ian. Bryan just trailed along behind them, hands stuffed in his tuxedo pockets.  
  
As soon as Tala and Faith had gotten inside Spencer had released Faith and walked over to the bar to get a drink. Faith noticed the Bladebreakers and pointed at them, Tala looked and noticed Faith had captured the gaze of Tyson and Ray. He smirked. "I think someone remembers you." She turned and just to be a wise ass she smiled and waved at him, Tyson growled and Ray placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and began too, until Sakura and Kai entered. He wanted payback and he stormed over to them.  
  
"I WANT A REMATCH!" Tyson shouted right in front of the girls' faces. Sakura winced and Faith put a hand over her nose.  
  
"AND I WANT YOU TO STOP SCREAMING IN MY FACE AND HAVE A BREATH MINT!" Faith screamed back. "What did you eat? Fried horse shit or something? Your breath reeks!" Tyson began growling again and Faith began to get serious. All the other teams had came over to see what was happening, but only 2 people existed to Tyson right now. "What exactly do you want fat boy?" Faith spat. Tyson folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I want a rematch like I just said, and I am not fat!" he replied. "I want to face the stronger of you two." He stated and Faith and Sakura looked at each other.  
  
"I'm not sure who's stronger, but Faith, I don't have my blade so you can take him." Sakura stated and turned away heading toward the Beydish. Faith nodded and began walking too, as did everyone else. Johnny got beside Kai.  
  
"Why did you leave them?" he questioned silently so no one would hear. Kai shrugged.  
  
"I need to get those three out." He indicated his head towards Faith, who was loading her blade in a launcher, Sakura, who was standing on the sidelines and Tala who was standing right behind Faith.  
  
"Why?" Johnny asked, shocked.  
  
"They may act cold, but they're people, just like you and me, and they don't deserve to be treated the way they are. I know they all want to get out, and I can get them out in a night or two." Johnny nodded  
  
"I'll talk to Robert, he'll help. I won't tell the Bladebreakers." Johnny answered knowing Kai likes things secret until they needed to be known. Kai nodded his head briefly in thanks before turning and stepping beside Sakura.  
  
Tyson loaded Dragoon into the launcher. "Ready to lose little girl?" he called, she smirked.  
  
"I don't know, are you?" Tyson growled but didn't move, and Jazzman suddenly appeared from no where.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Tonight will have a Beybattle Faith of the Demolition Crew versus Tyson of the Bladebreakers! Beyblades ready! 3...2...1..."  
  
"Hope Dragoon knows how to fly out a dish" Faith hissed at Tyson.  
  
"LEEEEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Both blades flew into the dish at great speeds and Glasinda went straight into attack mode. She pummelled into Dragoon. Ready to lose big boy? a voice spoke to Dragoon. NO chance bitch! it replied and began to pummel back into Glasinda.  
  
"Go Tyson!" Max called from the crowd. Tyson turned to the crowd and struck a pose.  
  
"Silly boy, never take your eyes off the game. GLASINDA!" Faith called " HEAVENS VIRTUE NOW!!" the silver phoenix appeared and a beam of white lightning shot from its mouth and sent Dragoon out of the dish. The shockwaves from the attack had also sent Tyson flying and he now lay on his back, Dragoon next to him. Faith smirked "Sorry you had to lose." She stated before walking towards her team. "damn I need a drink." She and Sakura headed over to the bar.  
  
"Anything I can help you two pretty ladies with?" a young bartender asked. He had o be about 21, deep green eyes and messy sandy hair. He was attractive.  
  
"Well for one, we're both taken, sorry. And two I want vodka." Faith stated.  
  
"And I'll take a martini, dry, no olive." Sakura said. Kai and Tala walked over.  
  
"I'll have a shot of whiskey" Tala said.  
  
"And I'll give you a fist if you chat up our girls again." Kai hissed. Faith rolled her eyes and Sakura dragged Kai away from the bar.  
  
"Please forgive my friend." Faith began "He's mentally ill and rabid. Now how about that vodka, whiskey and martini?"  
  
Bryan watched the match and noted the girl's strengths and weaknesses. She had an excellent attack and great speed. He would need to find out Sakuras strengths and weaknesses. "You got it bad Bry." A voice said beside him. He turned and saw Ian.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he hissed. Ian just shrugged.  
  
"You want the two things you can't have." Bryan shrugged back and turned to Ian smirking. "What?"  
  
"I may not have them now." He began, the smirk never leaving his face but growing slightly. "But I'll have them soon." He ended and walked away. Ian just shrugged and walked over to Spencer and began talking about how much they were going to diss the other teams.  
  
"Look at them over there." Michael hissed. Steve nodded.  
  
"They think they're all that. Well...I say we go and challenge that little bitch over there." He said pointing to Sakura. They suddenly noticed that Kai was by her side. Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, guys, check this out. I think Kai's got himself a girlfriend." They all looked and Emily ran away to tell Mariah.  
  
"Psst, Mariah!" Emily hissed at her. Mariah turned away from her conversation with the White Tigers and Bladebreakers and turned to her rival.  
  
"What?" she hissed back. "Do you want me to battle you or something?" Emily shook her head.  
  
"Look over there!" she said grabbing Mariah's face and pointing it towards Kai and Sakura. "I think Kai's got a girlfriend!" everyone else looked and Tyson snorted.  
  
"Yea, right. Get real Emily, Kai doesn't get girlfriends! He doesn't even talk!" he said, shooting dirty looks at Kai. Kai noticed them and smirked. Everyone saw the rest of the All-Starz approaching Kai and Emily ran over to join them.  
  
"You!" Michael spat "I challenge you to a Beybattle!" Sakura just looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"And what did I say to Tyson when he challenged me? I don't have my fucking Beyblade!" Faith and Tala had got the drinks and they had walked over and heard the challenge.  
  
"But I do." Faith said smirking. "Wanna battle me tough guy? I sure hope you take losing well"  
  
"I have my blade, and Faith, you've already warmed up, so it's my turn." Tala said smirking. Kai shook his head.  
  
"ÐÐ¾Ð¼ÐµÑ€." Kai stated in Russian. ÐžÐ½Ð° Ñ 


	18. The Big Night

CC: HEY ALL! I'm back with chapter 18, and ya know what?

The Cast: What?

CC: I'M ADDING THE GODDAMN LEMONS WHEITHER ANYONE LIKES IT OR NOT!!!!

The Cast: Boo!

The Fans: Yey!

Sakura followed Kai outside and into the snow. She ran over to where he sat on a bench under a tree. "Can I sit down?" she asked him quietly. He just shrugged and she sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Who said something was wrong?" Kai asked coldly.

"No one had to say anything, I can see it. Now, what's wrong?" she questioned again, although this time a little more forcefully. Kai sighed and pulled her up, then seated her on the bench in between his legs, taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders, then wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her head.

"You'll freeze out here." He said quietly.

"I'm fine, but you're not. Now, don't make me ask you again Kai." She growled, her voice wavering slightly because of her trembling. Kai smirked.

"Alright, so I'm not okay." He sighed. "Every time I use Black Dranzer she takes over me, she clouds my mind and my heart. When I battled with The All-Starz I did it for you, because I care about you, but it still turned out evil. I stole what they love, and just imagine that happening to me. Someone stealing you from me…" Kai broke off, not wanting to finish his own sentence. He felt Sakura turn around to face him.

"Kai, _no_ _one_ will ever be able to steal me from you, I love _you._" She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "Now, come on, I'm freezing out here." Kai let her go and she stood up, wrapping the coat tightly around herself. He smirked at her, and she just rolled her eyes then began heading inside.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." He whispered to her. She stopped at the doors and turned to him.

"What?"

"You'll see."

Back inside at the ball, Faith and Spencer were dancing. "Damn Spencer, what's the deal with this place? They're all dancing like old people!" she hissed, her eyes scanning the room to try and find _anyone_ who was dancing differently.

"It's a ball Faith, not a rave." Spencer replied back. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"It's boring is what it is! Why did you want to dance with me anyway?"

"To talk." He said, twirling her around.

"About?" she questioned, quirking her eyebrow at him. The icy blue make-up accentuated her eyes, and they were pretty scary to look into for a long time.

"Tala. You know, he really likes you." Faith shrugged, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach. "Always has," Spencer continued nonchalantly. "He always wanted it to be just you and him, him and you. Marriage, couple kids, house with a picket fence, couple dogs, the whole deal." Faith blushed.

"Yeah, and?"

"And he still wants that." Spencer said, spinning her backwards. She had become slightly dizzy from the alcohol intake and spinning, and she found herself back in Spencer's arms.

"Spence, do that again and I kill you or puke all over you, I'll be happy with either."

"I'll tell him next time I see him." Tala's voice replied. She saw him as her vision cleared. She blushed slightly.

"He was spinning me around and making me fucking dizzy." She replied.

"Faith, I need to talk to you about something…" Tala began slightly nervously.

"Tala, it's alright that you planned our future, I love the set-out." Tala gave her a confused look. "Ya know the dogs, the kids, the house and marriage? Spencer just told me." Tala looked away and smiled.

"Yeah, but that's not what I need to talk to you about." He looked around the dance floor and saw Bryan glaring at him, he glared back. "But maybe we should go somewhere where it's a bit quieter." Faith nodded and they walked off the dance floor, and began heading outside. They caught Kai and Sakura coming inside and Faith pulled Sakura to one side.

"Saskie! He wants to talk to me about something!" she hissed. Sakura grinned at her friend.

"Maybe he's gonna ask you to marry him!" she giggled. She stopped when she saw the look she got from Faith. "Listen…"

"Saskie, what if he breaks up with me! We've only been dating for…" she looked at the grandfather clock at one side of the room. "Two hours!"

"Faith, it'll be fine." Her friend assured, then began heading back over.

"So, where were you two going?" Kai grinned at Tala.

"We were heading outside. I've been getting the evils from Bryan all night. So now you can get them." Kai snickered and turned to smirk at Bryan. "I was gonna tell her about what happened to Sam." Kai nodded.

"Everything will be fine." Tala nodded then took Faith by the hand and opened the door, holding it for her.

"Feel honoured Tala; she's accepting your offer to hold the door now." Sakura taunted, winking. Faith shot her a dirty look and Tala just rolled his eyes. He followed her through the door and the two began silently walking through the snow. Tala slowly moved his arm and took her hand. He saw her smile and move closer. After a few moments she let go of his hand and began walking deeper into the garden looking around at the beautiful, but frozen flowers, the snow covered leaves and the icy lake.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" she questioned, walking over to the bridge and walking onto it until she stood in the centre, looking down into the water. Tala gulped and followed her, sitting on the other edge of the bridge, his foot slowly kicking at the snow below.

"Faith I don't know how well you're going to take this, that's why I brought you outside…" he began. Faith never took her eyes from the lake. _'So he is going to break up with me'_ she thought. "Faith, I was there the night they killed Sam." He said quickly. Faith spun around and faced him.

"Did you see who did it?" she gasped, her eyes filling with tears. He noticed that the look of tears in her eyes gave him the image of the river reversed, the water on top of the ice. He shook his head.

"I didn't see who did it." He whispered. "He was dead when I got there." Faith gasped and moved closer to him.

"You were there?" she whispered, her voice as wavering and soft as a summer breeze. He nodded. "Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you move him?!" she screamed at him, punching his chest. "Why didn't you help him?!" she screamed, the broke down into sobs.

"He was dead when I got there. Faith, I would have stuck around but your dad…Faith your dad wants to kill me!" she looked up, tearstains on her face, edged with black. He wiped it away softly. He suddenly felt his own tears coming and looked away. Faith saw them and turned his head back to hers.

"There's nothing you could have done…Tala, I'm so sorry." She whispered, pulling him into a hug as tears began to fall from his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bridge and placed his head on her chest, stroking his hair while he cried.

It was at that moment Faith saw herself, a few years from now, holding a small child with red hair and deep blue eyes in the same way, while she kissed his forehead and told him he'd be okay. She suddenly returned to the present and shook her head and smiled.

Tala lifted his head and looked at her, and her smile was so warm and loving, he felt it return heat to his limbs and make a smile similar appear on his own face. And at this point, Tala also saw something, he saw himself, many years from now, smiling proudly as he walked a bride down the isle. And when he lifted the veil he saw the double of Faith, except that her hair was red, but everything else was Faith, the smile, the eyes, the completion. Tala returned to the present and grinned. "We're gonna be together forever." Faith whispered to him.

"Nothing will tear us apart." He replied, and lifted her from the bridge wall. She took his hand and ran off the bridge and down towards the lake. She took out her blade and smashed a bit of the ice, then dipped her hand into the freezing water and washed her cheeks, avoiding her eyes and lips. She put both her hands in the water and Tala noticed the devilish look on her face. "Don't you dare even _think_ about it." He said.

"Too late…" she grinned, then threw a handful of freezing water on him. He jumped back and she stood up, then began running back up the path, Tala not so far behind. She had almost made it to the doors when Tala caught up and lifted her into his arms. Faith screamed and began pounding on Tala's chest, laughing the whole time. "Tala!" she screamed as he spun around really quickly. "Put me down!"

"Alright." Tala replied easily and dropped her. She hissed as her butt hit the ground and she glared evilly at him. "Here." Tala said, a smirk lighting his features. She took his hand then pulled him down onto the ground, before springing up and running inside the hall. Tala stood up and walked calmly into the room. When he looked for her he saw her heading towards Kai. He began walking over and just heard her say to Kai '_Protect me, he's trying to throw me into the lake.'_ Faith stood behind Kai, and when Tala got close enough, Kai sidestepped.

"Here you go. Need any help?" Faith glared evilly at him. Kai smirked in reply, but Faith just smirked back.

"I'm _sooo_ gonna get you for this Hiwatari."

"I'll be waiting." Kai replied. Faith noticed Tala about to grab her when she turned and sprinted into the girl's bathroom.

"Aha! Can't get me in here! Hahahahaha!"

"I can wait, besides, you have to come outside sometime!" Tala replied, pulling a seat to the door of the girl's toilets.

"No I don't!" Faith replied back childishly.

"What about when we gotta go back to the abbey?" he heard Faith 'humph' and smirked. He turned to Kai. "So, how is everything with you?"

"Apart from having to wait for my best friend while he waits on his girlfriend who is hiding in the bathroom? Normal." Tala rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, everything's fine." The three bladders chatted for a while, and it did not go unnoticed that Faith had made no noise, including at the number of comments Kai had made, hoping to get her to leave the lavatories. "Uh…think she died?" Tala questioned. Kai nodded and Sakura slapped his arm.

"I'll go in and look!" she sighed, and pushed open the door. As she looked around she couldn't see Faith anywhere. "Faith?" she shouted. She checked in all the stalls and even in the small cleaners closet, but she was no where. As she exited the bathroom, Tala and Kai saw the worried look on her face and the look quickly found itself on their faces. "She's not in there."

"Bryan." Kai and Tala hissed at the same time. As they began walking, they noticed Faith. They turned and saw her sitting at the bar, a smirk on her face and her eyes filled with amusement.

"Took your time." She said teasingly. "And I thought you guys were supposed to be bright." Kai glared at her.

"I thought you had become an idiot after all the times I had insulted you and you didn't answer."

"Then I guess that just makes you a bigger idiot, doesn't it? And you!" she pointed to Sakura, "How many times have we been in the bathroom tonight?!" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "C'mon relax, have a drink." She said, gesturing with her arm for them to take a seat.

"Faith, there's four people and two seats," Kai said slowly, as if he were talking to a child with brain damage. "Now, how many chairs are missing for all of us to sit down?"

"None," Faith replied in the same voice Kai had used. She stood up and sat Tala down, then turned to Kai and pushed him onto the other seat, continuing to push Sakura on his lap while she did the same with Tala. "See?" Sakura just blushed as she noticed Bryan staring at them.

Faith turned and saw Bryan, and she made the 'wanker' hand gesture at him, before looking back towards them. They talked until they heard the voice of Mr Dickenson.

"Thank you all for attending the ball, and I can't wait to see how the championships turn out!" The crowd cheered, all except the Demolition Crew.

"We all know who'll win!" Faith shouted across the hall at him. He turned to her and removed his glasses, wiping them on his suits jacket.

"Well, that may be your opinion Faith, but we'll see." This time Sakura spoke up.

"It isn't an opinion, it's a fact, I mean, look at the examples here tonight!" they all noticed the deadly looks they received from all the other teams and they smirked. Mr Dickenson puffed then turned back and continued his speech. Emily walked over to them.

"I want to talk to you!" she hissed at Kai. Kai shrugged, lifted Sakura from his lap and stood up.

"What?" he said, standing to hisr full height, over shadowing Emily by a foot.

"Who do you think you are to come here and steal our Bitbeasts?"

"He don't 'think' who he am, he knows. And I sure as hell know he's not some little nothing like you, so go and mind your own damn business before I take your fucking head off." Faith said in reply she was now standing and glaring menacingly at her. Emily nodded and turned and walked away.

"Why don't you, your psycho friend and your psycho boyfriends just piss off." She muttered as she walked away. Faith wasn't going to take that and grabbed Emily by the arm, spinning her around.

"Wanna run that by me again?" she snarled, her teeth bared and her eyes blazing. The room grew eerily quiet and everyone seemed to be focused on the two girls. "Take it back or I take your head!" she hissed, grabbing Emily by the throat, her left hand still gripping Emily's arm.

"Fuck you!" Emily spat. That was all Faith needed as her hand released Emily's arm and turned into a fist, catching Emily square in the jaw. Since her hand was still clasped around Emily's throat Emily didn't fall back. Faith grabbed her by the hair and rammed Emily's face into her knee, then let her fall to the floor as Kai and Tala pulled her back. "You bitch!" Emily screamed, holding her bleeding face. "You've broke my nose!"

"Good." Faith stated, before pulling out of Tala and Kai's grip and walking outside. As she reached the door Bryan grabbed her arm.

"That's two, Roskov, two warnings. One more and your mine." He hissed, a smirk on his face. She tried pulling her arm from his grip but he didn't let go. "One more." He said, then let her go and she walked outside. She tried to calm her racing heart as she stepped into the cold air. How the hell did he know that would be her second? And what exactly did he mean?

_'One more and your mine' _the words kept playing over and over in her head. She jumped when she felt an hand rest on her shoulder. She expected it to be Tala and leaned into the hand. "Geez, calm down Roskov, I'm supposed to be dating your friend." The owner of the hand mocked, and she turned to face Kai.

"Sorry Kai," she muttered. "Thought you were Tala." Kai was shocked by this, did Roskov just use his first name? Did Roskov just apologise to him?!

"Okay, when did you get the happy pills?" he questioned sarcastically. He sneaked a look at her and saw her looking very upset. "What is it?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, just something Bryan said."

"Don't listen to him, he's an asshole." Kai said shrugging.

"So what are you doing out here?" Faith questioned, staring into his eyes. "Come out here to annoy me?"

"Nope, two reasons. One, thanks for defending me. I didn't need you to defend me, but thanks anyway, and two, Bryan said something to Tala and I earlier and I wanna know if it's true."

"And what happened to that don't listen to him he's an asshole shit?"

"Usually it is true, but Tala's worried and curious, but he doesn't wanna ask for some reason," Kai replied nonchalantly. "Bryan said you two fucked earlier." He saw Faiths eyes widen.

"That bastard!" she hissed.

"Is it true?" Kai asked coldly. "Tala cares for you, and if you hurt him, I'll rip your fucking heart out."

"No! No it's not fucking true! I was told he wanted to see me, I went, he tells me he's been following me and tried to fucking rape me!" Kai's eyes widened slightly and he shuddered.

"Ya know, I feel sorry for you."

"Don't want your sympathy." Faith replied back curtly. "But there is something I wanna talk to you about."

"What?" Kai questioned curiously.

"You're dating my best friend and I'm dating yours. If we continue to fight, this isn't gonna end prettily. So I say, we form an Alliance."

"An Unholy Alliance." Kai nodded. Faith grinned.

"God help anyone who gets in our way."

"I don't think God was able to help Emily when she got in your way, so who the Hell is gonna help anyone when I'm there?"

"Fuck knows." She grinned. Her and Kai high-fived. "Ya know, the reason God didn't help Emily is because he probably fears us." She said absently as they began to head inside.

"Probably." They continued walking towards Tala and Sakura while they talked about how evil they were. As they arrived Faith received a kiss on the cheek from Tala while Kai kissed Sakura on the forehead. Just as Faith was about to sit down a guard appeared.

"Alright brats, pack it up, time to go home." Faith rolled her eyes and stood up, taking Tala's hand. They began to head out to the limo, when she felt someone squeeze her ass. She snapped her head around and saw Bryan smirk.

"One more." He whispered before turning his attention away from her. She looked in front of her and caught the look that Kai had sent her. She looked at him and shrugged.

As Faith was about to step into the limo after Tala, Kai and Sakura, she felt something shove her into the car and she spun around to come face to face with Bryan, who roughly pushed himself against her and whispered in her ear "One more Roskov." Before standing straight and stepping backwards letting her get inside the car. Faith was getting slightly scared with Bryan's actions, but she was also getting angry. Kai had saw both incidents and pulled her arm, coming face-to-face and very close to her.

"He's trying to piss you off, don't bite the bait." Faith nodded and leaned back in her chair, noticing that Bryan was sitting opposite her. She quickly asked Tala if she could switch seats and he nodded, elbowing Kai along as Faith stood up. Kai took the hint and moved right then when Faith sat down, he and Tala moved slightly back to the left, securing her in between Tala and Spencer, with Sakura sitting on the other side. Kai leaned over to Tala's ear and whispered to him; "He tried to rape her, she didn't fuck him." Tala growled softly but nodded.

"I'm gonna kill him." Tala hissed, shooting daggers at Bryan, who was merely staring at Faith and Sakura, ignoring the glares.

"Not now Tala. Listen, I'm planning something, to get us all out of here, you me Sakura and Faith. All of us. All you have to do is keep your cool for a few days, and then we'll leave." Tala nodded and turned away from Bryan. They spoke for a few moments before the car stopped. Spencer and Ian opened the door to their side and stepped out, holding their hands out for the girls, who rolled their eyes and pushed them out of their way. Tala and Kai were sure they heard Faith mutter _'Too tired for this shit.'_

As they walked down the halls, Tala turned to Kai and smiled, before opening Faith's room door and gently shoving her inside. "Have a nice time Kai." He murmured before Faith stormed out of the room and grabbed Kai by the throat.

"Hurt her and die, Kai!" she hissed, before she walked into the room dragging Tala with her. Kai turned to Sakura who was staring at him.

"Huh?" She questioned. Kai shook his head and removed a small cloth from his pocket.

"Close your eyes." He said, while tying the cloth over her eyes. He stood behind her and took her shoulders, leading her through the halls. "Do you trust me?" Kai questioned her.

"Yes." She whispered in reply, never doubting where he was taking her. He stopped her from walking any further and opened the door. He slowly removed the blindfold and Sakura's eyes adjusted to the new light. When her eyes focused she gasped.

Kai's room had been covered in red flower petals, red candles lining the walls of the room and giving off a lovely rose and lily scent and the bed was also covered in petals, although these were white. Sakura turned to Kai with wide eyes and he blushed slightly. "Faith made most of the final decisions. She said that the petals on the floor should be red to symbolise my love for you and the white to symbolise…well…" Kai began to feel nervous.

"Well?" Sakura questioned, awe-struck.

"The white is supposed to symbolise you giving your virginity to me…that is, if you wanted." Sakura smiled and leaned towards Kai, pressing a light kiss on his lips.

"Yes." She whispered, before kissing Kai again. Kai picked her up in his arms, carrying her towards the bed while still kissing her. He leaned down and placed a kiss in between her breasts, as he began trying to find the zipper on her dress. He found it and pulled it down as Sakura began to pull off his clothes. He lifted his head and kissed her mouth, removing his hand from the zipper and pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

Sakura began to wiggle while trying to get the dress off, but she stopped when she heard Kai groan. "Are you alright?" she asked, slightly worried. Kai nodded and removed his shirt and began working on his pants. Sakura kicked the dress from her feet and it fell to the floor. She giggled. "Faith would kill me if she saw that."

"Why?" Kai panted, removing his pants, but leaving his boxers on.

"In the store she fell twice trying to do it." Kai snickered before leaning down and kissing her again, before fiddling with her bra. Sakura heard him mutter _'Damn contraption.' _And assumed he couldn't get it unfastened. She leant up, her body meeting Kais, and she slipped a hand behind her back, unclipping the bra and letting it fall, showing her breasts. Kai gasped and kissed her once again, moving to her neck, then her breasts. Sakura gasped and groaned at Kai's ministrations. Kai stopped and looked at her.

"If you want me to stop, tell me." Sakura nodded and watched as Kai removed her underwear, leaving her totally exposed to his view. He leant down and kissed her thigh and she gasped at the feelings inside her. Kai slowly, and carefully, slipped a finger inside her while placing butterfly kisses on her thighs. Sakura gasped slightly in pain, but didn't ask Kai to stop.

She didn't ask him to stop when he pulled the finger almost all the way out then began fitting a second in. slowly they moved inside her, touching every nook and cranny. She gasped in pleasure as he touched a particular spot. She didn't even notice that he had slid in a third finger and was slowly and sensually pushing them in and out, becoming more and more aroused by her gasps and cries of pleasure. Finally she came, her juices slickening Kai's fingers. He removed his boxers and rubbed his tool, lubricating it. "Do you want me to stop? If so, now's the time, once this happens it can't be changed?" she made no move nor open her mouth, she just stared into his eyes lovingly and trustingly.

Kai leaned above her, his eyes staring into hers. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly began to push himself inside her. Sakura cried aloud in pain and Kai stopped moving forward, he kept himself completely still to allow her time to adjust. After a few moments she nodded and he began pushing again. He stopped when he reached her hymen. "Last chance." Kai whispered.

"Do it." Sakura gasped. Kai nodded, and in a quick thrust, she was his. She had arched her back in pain, pushing Kai further into her. Kai placed a kiss on each of her eyelids, catching the tears before the fell onto her cheeks. He once again remained utterly still, letting her set the pace. Five minutes later, her hips moved upward, and she gasped in pleasure. Kai smirked and slowly pulled out. She groaned in disappointment but he quickly pushed back in. They continued this way for almost thirty minutes steadily getting faster, the pressure building inside each of them, but one had to burst. It was Kai first, the sheer tightness driving him over the edge, his seed spilling inside her. Sakura came at the sensation of his semen being inside her and cried out his name in her throes of orgasm, her head reeling and stomach filled with butterflies.

Kai rested his head on his forearm, which lay just above Sakura's head, his eyes tightly closed as he accepted the blissful feelings. Sakura lay there gasping, her eyes wide open, panting, and she slowly released her grip on the bed sheets, the blood returning to her fingers. Kai was the first to move, and slowly pulled himself out of her. Kai then lay on his back and Sakura snuggled up on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the two sat in silence for a few moments. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kai."

In the other room, Faith was pacing while Tala was in the shower. "What do you think they're doing?" she called through the door to him.

"Probably something we're not." He shouted back.

"Well Tala, thank you, it's a relief to know Sakura's not pacing the room and Kai's taking a flipping shower!" she shouted sarcastically. She heard the shower switch off and Tala's head appeared from the crack in the bathroom door.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine!"

"If he hurts her I'll kill him then feed him to Glasinda." She hissed venomously. Tala rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Relax." Faith rolled her eyes and flopped onto Tala's bed.

"Relax my ass. Guys are lucky; they don't feel anything when they lose their virginity, but noooooo! Girls have to have something broken!" Tala sighed as he exited the bathroom.

"I can't believe you, you whine so much! Kai won't hut her, everything will be fine, the end." Tala stated, before laying on the bed beside Faith, who had her back to him.

"I don't whine." She grumped at him.

"Ah, how cute you are when you're pouting." Tala said.

"I do _not **ever** pout_!" she growled. Tala leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Feels like you're pouting to me, Faith." He grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him and he took the opportunity to kiss her their tongues joining. He pulled back and smiled at her. He almost fell off the bed when Faith began working on the knot in his towel. "Faith?" he questioned.

"Shut up, time to play." She said hurriedly, a grin placing itself on her face as she finally undid the tight knot. She began removing her dress, almost tearing it off in her haste. When it was finally off she quickly removed her bra and pants and pressed herself against Tala, the two kissing deeply. Faith tore the towel off and tried to roll on top of him but he flipped her back down, his weight keeping her still. In this position, being held down and absolutely unable to move, Faith didn't even feel the slightest bit of fear, she was with Tala. He wouldn't hurt her. She knew he wouldn't. he removed his hands from her wrists and gently stroked the side of her face.

"You know, I had a surprise too, I just didn't flaunt it like Kai." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I'm going to give you something you've never had…" Faith stared at him oddly.

"Oh and what's that?" she questioned, a smirk on her face.

"What people really feel when they have sex when they're in love." He replied, kissing her once again while he gently slid inside her. She groaned into the kiss and tried to arch her hips, but Tala held them firmly down and pulled away shaking his head. He began to gently thrust in and out, his hands leaving her hips and meeting hers, their fingers interlacing. Faith was gasping in pleasure and trembling slightly. Tala smiled. He began to move a little faster and harder, and Faith came a few moments later, her orgasm spurring his on. He almost collapsed on top of her, but he instead placed his weight on his elbows and looked down into her eyes, which were filled with tears. "Is something wrong?" he questioned, worried that he'd hurt her. In reply she leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you." she whispered, before pulling him down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This was so special. I love you so much Tala."

"I love you too Faith, forever." He moved over to his side, leaving her body and she groaned.

"No," she muttered, fumbling about under the blanket tala had placed over them. she found his member and slid it back inside herself. "I want to be joined with you forever." She mumbled, before sleep overtook her. But before she fully fell asleep she heard Tala whisper something to the night…

"Shadows Of Beauty, Here In The Sin Of Love I Lie, I Close My Eyes And Breath, You Are My Passion For Life"

Ah, such a mushy chapter, anyway, my internet is busted so updates will be few and far between, sorry. I can still write the chapters though, and the more reviews I find, the more eager I'll be to post the next chapter up.


	19. Liar!

It was early the next morning when Kai was awoken by someone opening the door. He held tightly onto Sakura, who was still snuggled up on his chest, and cracked an eye open. He sighed when he saw it was only Faith. "You know, you could wake the dead with your noise." Kai hissed at her. She turned to him and blushed.

"Sorry." She stole a look at her friend. "Well, at least I didn't wake her…then again nothing wakes her…" she shook her head and began heading towards the closet at one end of the room.

"What are you doing?" Kai questioned exasperated. She turned to him and gave him a look which suggested he should know. When she got no reply from him she answered.

"Tala needs clothes. He refused to leave our room wearing the suit." She sighed, opening the doors and poking her head inside. "Really and he says I'm fussy about what I wear." Kai chuckled. He felt Sakura's eyes flutter open.

"Morning." He whispered, leaning down and giving her a kiss. She nodded and sat up, then as she noticed Faith she yelped and fell back down onto the bed.

"Morning Saskie." Faith said cheerily as she began tossing clothes from the closet.

"I hope you're planning to clean that up." Kai growled at her, sitting up and grabbing a pair of flying trousers.

"Nope, it ain't my room or my mess." She replied, turning away and closing the door. She smirked at Saskie. "Hope you know Kai, you two nearly woke up the whole Abbey last night. Talk about me being noisy." She wisely chose to duck out of the door as a pillow flew at her. They both heard her laughing as she headed towards her room.

"Uh Kai, you're gonna have to go to my room and pick me up some clothes. I can't go out in a dress." She said nervously, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. Kai sighed.

"You and Tala. Why can't you two be more like Faith and myself?"

"You two got to go to your own rooms, that's why you have clothes!" she stammered, slapping Kai on the back. He merely smirked.

"Exactly why we're the smart two. Well, maybe not Faith." Sakura just started laughing at him.

"That's my friend you know." She managed to gasp out. Kai shrugged and opened the door. He smiled at her before turning and closing the door, heading towards the girls' room. When he walked in he saw Faith brushing her hair. Before Kai got three steps inside the room he was smacked by a pillow.

"That's for aiming at me!" she hissed at him. He merely smirked and tossed it back onto the bed and headed for the drawers. As he was about to slip his hand into the top drawer Faith slammed it shut on his fingers. "Uh-uh! This is a _female's _drawer, you can't look!"

"You looked in my closet."

"Yes, but…" she paused for a moment. "…girls have…_things_ in drawers that would mentally scar you!" they heard Tala laugh from the bathroom.

"She's right! Don't look Kai, I swear, its horrid!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Excuse me for a moment." She hissed, and slipped her hand into the top drawer and pulled something out. "Look in the bottom drawer, that one is underwear, of both kinds, bra and pants, socks, the one above it is tops and the one above that is trousers. Now, I have to go and teach someone a lesson in the horrors of being a girl." She slipped into the bathroom and he heard her talking to Tala indistinctly. A few minutes later, Tala came out.

"I don't wanna hear anymore about those tubes and where they go and what they do!" he shouted, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"See? Truly horrid, I would have hated for Kai to go in there and find one of these." She smirked.

"I don't even wanna know." Kai stated, holding the clothes in his hands. He headed to the door. "See you in 15 in the mess for breakfast." Faith nodded and Tala removed his fingers from his ears. Faith glided over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Should be enough time for a quickie." She said cheekily, and Kai left the room at a pace faster than walking. As he walked through the halls he bumped into Bryan.

"She was in your room last night." He stated, folding his arms across his chest and smirking at Kai. Kai returned his statement with a growl. "You know, I could tell Boris about the little…rendezvous, he'd be most happy to hear about it." He paused for a moment, then smirked. "Also, I wonder, if Sakura was in your room, where was Tala? Perhaps the whore decided to give him a turn, hm?"

"My, my, my. Tala _would_ be happy to hear that." They heard Faith growl. She stormed up to Bryan and raised her hand to strike him, but she remembered his actions of the previous night, and Kai's words to her

_"He's trying to piss you off, don't bite the bait."_

She lowered her hand, regretfully, but then she smirked. "I may be a whore Bryan, but I'd never fuck you, I must be a whore with taste." Bryan just scowled at her and nudged past Kai, head lowered. "Forgot these." She said, resting a pair of sneakers onto the piles of clothes in Kai's hands.

"Why'd he call you a whore?" Kai questioned, shifting the clothes slightly. Faith looked away and shrugged.

"Asshole probably couldn't find a better word for me. Anyway, I'll see ya." She said, turning and heading back towards her room. Kai shrugged, and continued walking and nudged the door with his foot, walked inside and tapped it with his heel, closing it.

"Clothes?" he questioned Sakura, who'd made no move from the bed. She smiled at him and took them gratefully, rushing into the bathroom. Kai sat and thought for a few moments. "Sakura, what was Faith's past like?" Kai had noticed that when Bryan had called Faith a whore, it had affected her more than it should have. He had also caught the slight tightness in her voice, as if she had been about to cry. For a few moments, Sakura didn't answer him. She stepped outside fully dressed, and looked him in the eyes.

"It was…rough, for one word. Torturous, for another. Her father…well, he used to…you know? I don't know how many times she ran away to my house, hiding in my closet while I was at school and my mom was at home. Whenever I got back, Faith was always in the same position I'd left her, arms wrapped around her knees, shaking like a leaf. My mom…she died a few weeks ago and that's when we decided to come here." She had moved closer to Kai and hugged him. "I felt so sorry for her and knowing there was nothing you could do, that just made it worse." Kai nodded.

"Yea, that's what Tala said, although, he never told me everything. Just said she got beat up a lot." Sakura nodded. "Now I know why he didn't want to ask her about the Bryan thing…" he muttered, shaking his head. "Anyway, we got five minutes before breakfast begins, so let me finish getting dressed. You and Faith can go and head to the mess, but ask Tala to hang around till I get him; I need to talk to him." Sakura nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek before running out into the halls and towards her room. When she arrived she knocked on the door and put a hand over her eyes, then stuck her head in the door.

"Is it alright to come in?" she shouted. She peeked through her fingers and saw Faith and Tala sitting on the bed, talking closely. "Hellllloooooo?"

"Oh, Saskie, Hi." Faith said, turning around. Sakura stepped inside and grabbed her blade from the table.

"C'mon lets go for breakfast, I'm starved. Oh, Tala, Kai asked you wait here for him, he'll be along in a few, said he needed a word." Tala nodded and Faith waved goodbye, placing Glasinda into her pocket. "So, you two looked close…" Sakura stated slyly as they walked through the halls, flicking a strand of pale blue hair away from her eyes. Faith blushed but shrugged it away.

"We were talking."

"About…?" Sakura pressed. Faith sighed and elbowed Sakura, raising her eyes towards a security camera. Sakura caught on and nodded. They walked in silence until Faith and Sakura confirmed there were no S.C's around. "Well?"

"Saskie, Tala woke up at around 3am this morning, then he woke me up. He said that he thought he heard a buzzing sound, and when I listened, I heard it too! I think our room has been bugged." Faith started walking again as a guard strode past. Sakura quickly caught up with her.

"Do you think there's one in their room?" she hissed.

"Well, that's what Tala and I were talking about…and no, Tala doesn't think there's one in their room. But besides that, we were just…talking, really." Faith grinned, and left Sakura gaping as she entered the mess hall, and cutting in line. Sakura ran in and almost bowled Bryan over. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her face closer to his.

"Watch where you're going." He hissed at her.

"Let her go, asshole." Faith spat, and surprisingly, Bryan did.

"Do you think you have the nerve to do it Faith?" he spat at her.

"Apparently you do, seeing how you did as I said." She replied, grabbing Sakura and pulling her into line. Sakura looked down into Faith's hand and saw she held a metal fork.

"Did you just stick that in Bryan's back?" she whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Yea, but I don't think I broke skin, there's no blood on it." Faith replied, grinning. Sakura turned her head away, trying not to look at her friend, but she still began laughing. Faith picked up a tray ad moved forward in the cue, gently hitting her friend on the head. "Better pick one up for yourself."

"I can't believe you! With everything in the whole world, you tried to stab him with a fork!" Sakura said breathlessly. Faith shrugged.

"Nearest thing to hand, would you have preferred I left you alone with him?" she smirked, cocking her head slightly. Sakura shook her head no. "Then don't diss the fork." Sakura laughed and shook her head one more time. Kai and Tala entered the line behind them.

"What's wrong with your face?" Tala questioned Sakura. Kai was about to hit him when he noticed her face was a deep scarlet, almost purple colour.

"Yea, what's with that?" Kai questioned. Faith rolled her eyes and smacked both boys on the head with her tray.

"She was laughing too much."

"Why was she laughing?" Tala asked quirking an eyebrow, waiting to hear the amazing excuse Faith would come up with.

"Faith just…just…Hahahahaha!" Sakura burst into laughter again and Faith hit her a little harder than gently on the head with her tray once more.

"Calm down." She stated, taking her bowl and heading towards the seats. Sakura took a deep breath before taking her bowl.

"Faith just attempted to stab Bryan with a fork." She said, unable to resist a giggle. Tala and Kai both quirked their eyebrows at her, then turned to Faith, who was sitting beside Ian and Spencer, eating and chatting. Tala shook his head as they approached the table.

"A fork?"

"Hey, don't diss the fork." Faith said to him. "Everyone seems to diss the fork! What's the problem with the fucking fork!"

"Faith," Kai said slowly "would you like some alone time with the fork?" she glared at him and continued eating, Kai sitting opposite her with Sakura by his side, while Tala sat next to Faith. Suddenly Faith got an idea.

"Kai…" she drawled.

"What?" she picked up the newspaper she had taken from the guard.

"Did ya hear about that bombing earlier today?" she questioned, taking a mouthful of her food. Kai shook his head and she handed him the paper. "Here's the pictures." She stated, before sticking her tongue out, mashed up porridge on it. Kai turned his head away in disgust while she closed her mouth and continued chewing, a grin on her face.

"You know, that's something I'd have expected Tyson or Max to pull." He stated calmly. She grinned once more.

"Grow up, Faith." Ian stated at her, unable to resist a small grin himself.

"Never, but maybe you should take your own advice, shorty." She replied back. Ian rolled his eyes and turned, continuing to talk with Spencer. Faith turned and took Tala's hand, while he paused slightly. He looked at her and she smiled. He smiled back but released her hand.

"Ain't smart to do that here, Faith." He whispered. She pouted but nodded. "So, what's up for you guys today?"

"Dunno. I think I'm training alone." Faith muttered, glaring at her food.

"Same here." Kai said, placing his spoon down and pushing the bowl towards Faith. "Don't think I can stomach that now." She grinned at him once more before Sakura grabbed the bowl.

"I'll take that, thank you. I dunno what I'm doing. Boris hasn't bothered to tell me yet." Tala and Kai shared a look and Faith paled slightly, but Sakura paid no notice as she ate away on Kai's breakfast. Faith turned to Tala, asking with her eyes for him to deny that Sakura would be in the same position she had been the other day. Tala looked away from her and Faith turned to Sakura.

"Saskie, you might be doing what I did yesterday…now, watch out, they're robots." Tala and Kai quirked eyebrows at her while Sakura giggled.

"Robots?" The three questioned. Faith nodded.

"That's what I got yesterday."

"Might not be the same, anyhow, you just take care." Kai whispered to her. Sakura nodded and smiled at him. Tala grabbed Kai and pulled him close to him.

"Aren't you gonna tell her what the three possibilities are!" he hissed, glaring holes into Kai. Kai shrugged.

"She knows, she asked me yesterday while Faith was in."

"She knows what while Faith was in where?" Faith questioned.

"Yesterday, while you were in the room, I asked Kai what happened and he told me what might happen."

"And they are…?" Faith pressed, not liking the fact both Tala and Kai had turned away from her.

"Getting beaten by Boris or the guards or getting mentally beaten." Sakura replied. _'Best leave out the rape part…Faith would flip'_

"You're not telling me something Saskie, I can see it in your eyes." She stated coldly, hurt that her best friend would keep something from her while Faith had told her everything. Sakura sighed and looked away. Tala turned back and was staring intently at Faith.

"Or…rape her." He whispered. Faith's eyes bulged from her head.

"Uh-uh. That ain't happening!"

"Faith calm down." Kai hissed at her.

"No I fucking won't! I won't let that happen to her, Goddamnit!" Faith jumped up, her chair flying from beneath her, her fists slamming against the table. "I won't fucking let it, no matter what the cost." She spat, before breaking into a dead run, leaving the cafeteria. All eyes had turned to the scene, including those of the guards. Kai, Tala and Sakura got up calmly and put their trays away, Tala taking Faith's, then they too headed out the doors, then broke into a run, trying to catch up with Faith.

Faith didn't stop when she reached the door to Boris' office, instead she merely kicked it open and ran in front of his desk, Boris looking up from the paperwork he was doing to stare at her, bewildered, as did the two guards who stood by his side. "You remember me, don't you? You know my father. You enjoyed me. Take me in Sakuras place." She stated breathlessly. Boris eyed her up and down. He then stood.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Faith." He stated, a smirk gracing his features.

"You damn well do. You'll send Bryan in there to rape Sakura for that little test. I know you will, Bryan has been a good little informant, hasn't he? I'll give myself to you if you change your mind and not have Sakura raped." Faith slammed her fist on his desk, the papers shuddering. Boris made a hand signal and the guards left, closing and locking the doors behind them. Tears were forming behind her eyes, and she was deathly afraid. "Please." She whispered, looking down at her fists as tears began to escape her eyes.

"I may change my mind…with one more condition."

"Name it." She said defeated.

"You will pleasure my guest as well as me." She looked up and glared at him. She nodded and he grinned. "Excellent. Please," he said, making his way towards his personal chambers. He pushed open the door. "step inside." Faith did, and as soon as she did she was grabbed and thrown face first into a wall, the perpetrator hidden from her view, his arm pressing into her neck.

Boris closed and locked the door, then nodded to the man behind her, and he picked her up from behind and tossed her onto the bed. As she looked up, she gasped in shock. "You!" she hissed. The man nodded.

"I've been hoping to do this one more time, and this time, you will submit." Malcolm stated, before beginning to remove his clothes. Faith closed her eyes as tears began to fall. She shuddered slightly as she felt a pressure on the bed and one of them turning her face towards him, then one of their members slipping into her mouth. All through the rape only one thought passed through her mind.

_'Tala'_

Kai Tala and Sakura arrived outside Boris' office to find two guards guarding the door. "I want to see Boris." Tala hissed. Kai placed a hand on his shoulder but it was shrugged off.

"Boris is busy at the moment." One stated before turning from him. "Get back to your room and your slut will see you later." Tala growled but Kai pulled him back. Sakura glared at the guard before slapping him, then turning and storming after Kai and Tala. When they arrived back at the boys' room Tala slumped onto the floor, Sakura throwing herself upon the bed, burying her face into a pillow.

"It's all my fault!" Sakura cried, burying her face deeper. Tala shook his head and placed his head on his knees. Kai's heart was breaking. He had to sit and watch his best friend and girlfriend cry and there was nothing he could do about it. He took Tala's arm and pulled him up, then sat him down on the bed beside Sakura, who he pulled up. Both were now facing him. He gave both a slap to the face.

"Shut up, the two of you!" he hissed. "Faith did this of her own choice. She cared too much about you to let you get hurt, and…" Kai paused, what could he say to Tala? "…she loves you more than anything in the world, so stop fucking crying over it. She'll try and keep up a mask, and if she comes in here to see you both bawling like babies, it will make her worse, so stop it." Kai knew he sounded cold, but it was a fact.

"You don't fucking get it, do you Kai? Boris has raped her before, he's done it again! I swore I'd never let it happen again and it has! I've fucking failed to protect her!" Tala growled, his fists clenched. Kai sat down beside him on the bed and Sakura hugged Tala.

"Tala, Faith…Faith can handle it, we can help her through it. Just being here with you has made her happier than she's ever been. She doesn't need you to protect her right now, she needs you to be strong for her, just like she'll need me to be." Sakura whispered, wiping the tears from her face. Both Tala and Kai nodded, and Tala brushed away his own tears.

They remained like that, sitting on the bed, staring at the door, waiting for Faith to come back. They remained like that for around an hour before they heard footsteps outside the door. The feet paused for a few moments, then the door slowly creaked open, and Faith stepped inside, a smile on her face. Any one of them could tell it was fake. "Hey guys." She whispered hoarsely. Tala smiled at her, although his was faked too. He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her head softly. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey." Kai and Sakura took this as a sign to leave for a while, and as soon as they were gone, Faith's grip on his neck tightened. She buried her face into his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. After a few moments she broke down, unable to hold the façade in place, and he pulled her towards the bed, sitting her on his lap while she cried. Tala continuously stroked her hair or rubbed her back, and for ten minutes they sat like that, Faith finding comfort and safety in his arms. Sakura's head poked through the door and Tala was about to shoo her away when faith looked up and saw her.

"Hey, where's the insignificant other?"

"Right here." Kai stated as he pushed Sakura through the door, then taking a seat on Kais bed. "How you holding up, crazy bitch?" Faith quirked an eyebrow at him, and Tala glared at him. Faith saw and gently slapped his arm.

"I'm good, but where's the crazy bitch part coming from? I though you loved me…" she smirked, wiping her eyes. Kai smirked.

"I don't, but the crazy bitch part? On the walk I just shared with Sakura, we had tons of kids coming up to us and questioning 'where's the crazy bitch?'"

"I'll kick all their little asses." Faith laughed. Faith noticed Sakura wouldn't meet her eyes. "What's wrong Saskie?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Then why the Hell won't you look at me?" Sakura sighed.

"Thanks." She whispered, for the first time looking into Faiths eyes. Faith nodded and smiled.

"Anytime. Besides, wasn't so bad." Tala's eyes grew twice their size. "Fine, could have been worse. Sound better?" Tala nodded slightly.

"How, pre tell, could it have been worse?" Kai questioned.

"Could've gotten pregnant." Faith stated evenly. "Anywho…what we gonna do? Sit here biscuit faced or go train?" Kai shook his head at her and Sakura giggled, Tala sighed, but he stood up anyway. "Hey, you ain't going anywhere, I want a word or two." For the first time since she'd arrived back, she sounded angry. Kai and Sakura made no move to get up from the bed.

"What about?" Tala questioned, confused. He felt something hit his cheek and saw Faith's eyes were raging. She paid no heed to Kai and Sakura, whose mouths hung open, she believed they had already left.

"You're a bastard!" she hissed at him, taking a step away from him. "You knew, all this time you fucking _knew _and you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Tala hissed, raising a hand to his cheek.

"About Sam you asshole! You knew Boris killed him and you lied straight in my face! _'I don't know who did it, he was dead when I got there' _you lying prick! Those were your exact words _'I don't know who did it'_! I don't know who did it my ass!" she raised her hand to strike him again and she felt something clasp around her wrist. She was spun around and came face to face with Kai. "Let go of me, Hiwatari, or you'll be losing that hand." She spat at him, her anger and hurt overpowering all else.

"Don't even think about it. Now get your fucking self together. Tala didn't tell you because he didn't want you doing something stupid. Now listen to me, we're all getting out of here tonight, Boris'll go to jail for what he's done to you and everything will be fine."

"Fine! Fine! Why the Hell do you think Boris going to jail will be _fine_!" she shouted, pulling her wrist from Kai's grasp. "Boris going to jail would suit him fine! Don't you know this Hiwatari, or is this going to be a lesson for you? Boris is _very_ popular in some circles, and if he went to jail, no one would fucking touch him! I don't want him going to jail…oh no…" her voice froze over, and Kai took a step back. "I want him _dead._" She turned and began heading for the door. "Leave if you think it'll help you, but I'm not going anywhere until I have my revenge." The door clicked behind her and everyone sat in silence.

"Nothing'll stop her now." Sakura said quietly. "She won't stop until one of them are dead…and I fear it'll be her." Kai nodded and Tala stood there dumb founded.

"I did lie to her." Tala whispered. "I did tell her I didn't know."

"Tala, it's not your fault alright."

"Kai, I can't leave without her."

"Then I'm sorry, buddy." Kai stated quietly, before grabbing Tala's head and slamming it into a wall, sending the red-head into unconsciousness…

CC: CHAPTER 19 IS FINISHED! Bwahahaha! How'd ya like that lil twist? Although…I'm sure some of you saw it coming…- trouble in paradise huh? grins evilly had to do it…but I wonder…who told her? Maybe it was Boris…maybe it was Malcolm……...or maybe…it was someone else…cackles Hm…I just got a nasty idea. I think I'll do two versions of the next chapters, and give you alternations. grin widens

Tala: Don't start, you hardly update at all, how the Hell do you expect to do alternations?

CC: Glares Don't make me mad Tala, or I might just off you.

Tala: Please do

CC: Continues to glare please review while I plot some horrible things to do to Tala.


	20. Choices

Faith stormed back to her room. As she entered she sensed the presence behind the door. She slammed it shut and stormed over to her bed, kicking a shirt that lay near it. As she gazed at it as it flew into a corner, she noticed it was Talas. She sighed shakily and sat down, the guilt about blaming Tala rushing back to her. "I hope you're happy." She growled to the person leaning against the wall. The figure smirked and stepped from the shadows.

"Of course." He sneered, the smirk never leaving his features, his eyes focused on the shirt. She turned and glared at him.

"Just because I ain't talking to Tala doesn't mean I'm gonna jump into bed with _you_, so piss off, you've done your job."

"I just thought you should know, seeing as how Tala didn't bother to tell you and didn't try to do anything about it."

"Get out, Bryan." She growled, but he continued.

"If he really loved you, he would have done something."

"I said, get out." He turned to her and smirked, before nodding and silently leaving the room. As Faith sat alone, she found herself staring longingly at the jumper that lay a few feet away. She stood up and walked over, picking it up. She walked back to the bed and sat down.

The shirt smelled like him, the sheets did, the shadows in the room reminded her of what he had said, and she just broke down. She began to cry, while standing up and throwing things around the room, tearing the sheets and covers form the bed and ripping them to pieces. When she was finished crying, all emotions having left her, she lay down on the bare bed, hugging the shirt closer to her. She slipped off to sleep, the last words spoken here echoing in her mind…

"_I love you so much Tala."_

"_I love you too Faith, forever."_

Faith awoke when she heard someone enter the room. She looked down and saw she still gripped the shirt in her hands. She let go of it and turned, to find Sakura. Sakura walked silently over to her drawers and began removing her things. Faith didn't speak either; all she did was smirk a twisted smirk. '_Good. Now I have nothing left to lose, only myself.'_

Sakura knew Faith was awake and watching her, but she couldn't find it in herself to turn to her friend and speak to her, if she did, she wouldn't leave. When she was finished she turned to Faith, and noticing the smirk turned away, picking up her clothes and placing them in her backpack. She closed it and placed it on her shoulder, then began heading outside.

"Bye." She heard Faith giggle, and Sakura noticed the hint of insanity in the word. She rushed from the room, running down the hall and into the boys' room. Tala was still out, and Kai was sitting on the bed, having finished packing his and Talas things. Sakura ran to him and collapsed in his arms, crying.

"What did she say?" Kai growled. Sakura shook her head and looked at him.

"All she said was bye. Kai…she's lost it. Completely. She's sitting through there, grinning like a maniac! Our room is completely trashed! She…she scared me Kai, I've never seen her like this, I don't know what she's going to do!" Kai shook his head.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, see if I can change her mind." He muttered, standing up and walking to the door.

"You won't." Sakura sobbed, placing her face in her hands. Kai walked towards the room, and as he reached the door, he felt a slight hesitation to enter.

"I assume your bitch told you how she's coping, hm?" Bryan's voice said, the joy clearly heard. Kai spun around to him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Bryan nodded. "Well, when I have the time, I'll make sure to put you in a grave." He hissed, before opening the door and stepping inside. The first thing he when he entered was Faith sitting up, staring at one of Tala's sweatshirts. "Faith?" she turned to him and smiled, but it was devoid of all feeling, as were her eyes. She giggled at him.

"Hello Kai. And how are we this fine evening?"

"Cut the shit, Faith. You got one last chance."

"No."

"Look Faith, he didn't want to tell you one thing, big deal." He said sighing, sitting beside her on the bed. She shook his head.

"In a relationship Kai, trust is the foundation. Trust and love. Tala betrayed my trust by keeping that secret from me." She hissed, although Kai detected some emotion. She sighed and placed the shirt on the bed. They sat in silence for a few moments. "He was there." She stated quietly. Kai turned to her. "He did it too, and you know something Kai?" she laughed mirthlessly. "I submitted to him, after all those years of fighting, I submitted!"

"Who?"

"My father." She said simply. "Kai, I can't leave until he's dead. I won't, and neither you nor Tala will make me." Kai shrugged and stood up.

"You're right, we can't, but if you loved and trusted Tala, you would believe us when we say everything would be fine." He replied, before leaving the room. Kai's words now echoed in her head. She did love him, she would always love him, but she couldn't leave. Boyfriends only lasted so long, families lasted forever. Or at least, she and Sam as a family would have lasted forever. What would Sam want her to do? She had no idea. She was scared, and for the first time in her life, she realised, she had no one to go to; no Tala, no Sakura, no Sam…she was alone. '_But that's the way you need it.' _Her mind reminded her. '_If you care, they die, it's that simple.' _She shook her head and sighed. She was lost, and _she_ couldn't even find herself.

Kai returned to the room with a defeated look on his face. He was shocked to see Tala was now awake and glaring at him while rubbing his head. "You didn't change her mind, did you?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't think so, we still have half an hour before they come to get us, she might change her mind yet." Kai was quiet for a moment. "She gave up. Malcolm was there and he raped her too, and she gave up." He whispered. Tala paled.

"He's here?" Tala asked, unsettled.

"I don't know, he was here." Kai replied. They heard a knock at the door and Kai stood up. "Please let it be Bryan so I can punch his lights out." He muttered. He opened the door.

"Sorry to disappoint you then, Hiwatari." Faith answered. Her voice was unusually cold. "I'll cover your asses till your out, then, it's up to you."

"You're not going with us?" Sakura questioned, looking her friend in the eyes. She could see the insanity and cold, calculating look returning. She shook her head and left the room, making her way to Boris' office. She noticed the looks she got from the guards, the highly amused smirks, and she smirked in reply. She banged the door to Boris' office with her fist. She heard him say to come in, and did, her eyes never leaving his.

"Faith how nice to see you, walking. I see your time here has made you stronger, usually you would have crawled away." He said snidely. She smirked.

"You won't be talking for long, Boris." She said, walking around his desk and stopping at the chair. As Boris was about to reply she wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed the chair backwards. As Boris went down he hit a small button and alarms began to ring. Guards began to pour into the room and at once began tearing her from Boris, then when she was on the floor, kicking and beating her. She smirked through it the whole way.

Kai and Tala heard the alarm and Sakura stood up. "If we're gonna leave we better do it now Kai." Tala stated, grabbing his bag. Kai nodded.

"Faiths causing the distraction, no one will notice we've gone until it's too late." They ran out of the room and down the halls. They passed Boris' office and saw the door was wide open, and as they passed they saw two guards holding Faiths arms and two holding her legs while Boris was punching her. Tala stopped and Kai grabbed his shoulder. "Move Tala." He hissed, pulling his friend away from the door. They ran down a few more corridors, then stopped at a door. Tala tried to open it but it was securely locked.

"We're gonna have to break it down." He panted. Kai nodded and stepped beside Tala. "On three." The boys began counting down while Sakura kept an eye out for any guards. There was a bang, then the door lay on the floor. The three ran out into the courtyard and stood, catching their breath. Kai's cell phone rang, and he removed it from his pocket.

"We can see you." He heard Robert say.

"Good, hurry up." He stated before hanging up, replacing the cell phone back in his pocket. Tala was staring at the abbey, in two minds wither he should leave Faith behind. "Tala, she won't leave. We'll get her out later." Kai said quietly, placing a hand on Tala's shoulder. Sakura nodded in agreement with Kai, her hair flying about her face as the helicopter lowered. When it was low enough, Kai and Tala boosted Sakura up, and then Tala lifted himself in, Kai following, sending the abbey one last look. '_Good luck, Faith.'_

Inside Boris' office more alarms began ringing, and Faith grinned and began cackling insanely. The guards released her in shock, and Boris turned to her growling. "So, you were the scape goat were you?" She nodded, the grin widening. "Where are they going?" he hissed. He didn't need to look to see who had left, he could guess just by the fact she had come.

"I think they said they were going on a lovely trip to Disney Land Paris." She giggled, before receiving another punch to the abdomen, cutting her laughing short, but the smile was still placed on her features.

"Where?"

"Sorry, I don't speak English." Boris growled at her, he was getting no where.

"Bring Tala in, if she won't tell me where Kai and the girl are, then he will." She burst into hysterical laughter again.

"He's gone to see Santa Claus." she said when her laughter stopped. Boris growled once more and nodded at a guard, who smirked and removed his baton from his belt, then hit her on the back of the head with it. She went limp and fell to the floor.

"Take her to her room, we need her for tomorrow." Boris turned away from her as the guards picked her up. "Do _not_ touch her." The guards nodded and carried the girl to her room. On the way they passed Ian and Spencer who began to follow the guards. Once the guards had left they slipped into the room. They saw Faith laying face down on the bed, and Spencer turned her over while Ian went into the bathroom. He exited it with a damp cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"Faith?" he whispered, shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing. Just got my ass-kicked." She said neutrally. "Ian, could go you get Bryan and bring him here?" Ian nodded and went away to find him. "We'll have to talk about our plan of action for tomorrow. Kai, Sakura and Tala are gone, and Sakura was supposed to battle tomorrow." Spencer nodded and took in the state of the room.

"What happened to your room?"

"Have you ever just turned around and suddenly hate everything?" Spencer shook his head. "I did earlier." Bryan and Ian entered, and Bryan smirked at the state of her room. "Okay, our plan of action. Tomorrow we'll be facing the Bladebreakers and we _will_ crush them. Bryan, you're going in for Sakura. Spencer, you're going to fill in for me and I'll take Talas place."

"Who decided _you_ get to take up the position of team captain?" Bryan spat, glaring at her.

"I did since _I_ am the best Blader here. You have a problem with that?" she spat back, returning his glare.

"Yeah, I do. What you going to do about it?" She smirked.

"I'm not stupid enough to fight you while I have two warnings, Bryan. I'll blade you though. That is…if you're man enough. If you win, you call the shots. You decide who blades and when. I win, we stick with my plan, and _I'm_ the captain." Bryan nodded. "Let's go and inform Master Boris to our plans." She stood up and briskly brushed past him, exiting the room. Bryan Ian and Spencer followed. Ian and Spencer didn't give two shits who the captain would be, as long as it wasn't them.

They arrived at the door and Faith knocked, Bryan growling as she did. She smirked at him. "Enter." The heard Boris call and they did, moving to stand in front of his desk, bowing slightly when they neared. Faith almost grinned when she noticed Boris tense as she approached.

"Sir, we have decided to take it upon ourselves to chose a new team captain, but I'm afraid Bryan differs that I should be team captain. I request we battle to see who should be captain."

"You do realise that _I_ should decide who the position goes too."

"Yes sir, I do, but until Bryan's disruption I didn't find a good reason why we should bother you with such a petty task, seeing as you probably have more important plans to work on with Lord Voltaire." Boris nodded.

"I agree to your request. Go to dish 19, outside." The Bladers nodded and bowed once more before exiting the room. They all headed outside and once again Faith went through the door first. Bryan glared at her.

"You're not team captain yet." He snarled.

"No, but I am the only lady here…unless you want to admit something Bryan…" said replied coolly, stopping at the Beydish. Bryan walked over and removed Falborg from his pocket, Faith removing Glasinda. Both Bladers loaded their blades and Ian began the countdown.

"3…2…1 Let it rip!" both blades flew into the dish and collided, knocking each other backwards. Faith growled at Bryan when he smirked.

"Glasinda Purgatory's Pain now!" Glasinda rose from her blade and let out a piercing shriek before backing away from Falborg, then flying forward, sending Falborg to the edge of the dish. Glasinda repeated this process three times while Falborg tried to stay in the dish. On the fourth try Falborg flew from the dish, skidding across the snowy ground and laying at Bryan's feet.

"Round one goes to Faith." Spencer stated calmly. Bryan snarled at her smug expression and picked up Falborg, reloading him, Faith doing the same. Ian did the countdown once more and both blades hit the dish, Glasinda keeping some distance from Falborg.

"Falborg! Attack now!" Bryan shouted, and the winds in the area began to pick up. Faiths eyes grew wide.

"What the--" she didn't get any further before she felt the pain begin, the winds cutting her. Bryan smirked. Faith growled and bared her teeth. "You cheating bastard! Glasinda, back off!" Glasinda tried to keep as much distance from Falborg as possible, but Falborg was relentless in his attack and soon, Glasinda stopped spinning as her master fell to the floor. Bryan's smirk grew.

"Round two goes to Bryan." Faith snarled and tried to stand up, but her arms gave weigh under her body. She remained on the ground for a moment.

"Pathetic." Bryan spat at her. Faith closed he eyes and let the voices in her mind speak.

"_You're pathetic."_

"_You're weak."_

"_You're nothing."_

"_You're pathetic." "You're weak." "You're nothing" "You're pathetic weak nothing." _The voices in her mind began to echo and join, growing louder. Faith felt herself stand, the anger in her body consuming her.

"Prepare to lose." She hissed, her eyes blazing. Bryan looked her over and snorted, but prepared his blade none the less. Faith picked up Glasinda and re-loaded her. The two Bladers didn't even wait for the countdown, both blades flying into the dish. Falborg began his attack on both Blader and blade and Faith felt the pain again, but the anger quickly consumed all pain. "Glasinda! Heavens Virtue that bird's ass! Show it what power is!" Glasinda did as commanded and the phoenix rose from the blade. Before Bryan could react a beam of snow shot out of Glasindas beak and hit Falborg, sending it flying from the dish. Faith smirked. "We do things my way."

"Yea, yea." Bryan grumbled.

"Now, like I said, I'll be taking Talas match, Bryan, you'll take Sakura's and Spencer, you take mine, got it?" All three nodded. "I'll either be fighting Tyson or Kai, I can guarantee that. Spencer, you'll either get Ray Sakura or Max and Bryan, you'll probably get Tala if the Bladebreakers put him in, or you'll get Tyson or Kai. I want all of you, in bed, now." They all nodded and began heading inside. Faith however, turned and went back to Boris' office. She knocked and awaited an answer. When none came she knocked again.

"Who is it?" She heard Boris growl.

"It's Faith, sir." She heard him growl a come in and she entered, slightly hesitantly. She saw Boris standing at the window in his office, staring outside intently at the falling snow. "I'm here to say that I won the battle sir, and I am team captain."

"I know, I was watching. Take a seat." He said, inclining his head to the chair opposite his own. She took a seat and he turned from the window. "I saw you, you lost the second round." Faith nodded slightly. "I also saw you coming back with more power than anyone else I've seen in the third round. Tell me, how did you do it?" Faith shrugged.

"I don't know sir. I just felt pissed off." Boris nodded and walked behind her chair.

"Anger. Your anger drove you on and you excelled all limitations to what I believed you capable of. You do that tomorrow and I guarantee we shall win." She nodded.

"But sir, I don't know if I can get that angry again."

"Well, how did you get that angry in the first place?" he snapped.

"Bryan…"

"Ah…what Bryan said. Well, I'll help you get angry tomorrow. Now, go and retire, you'll be up early tomorrow for your enhancements." Faiths eyes grew wide.

"Enhancements, sir?" Boris nodded. "If I may speak freely sir?"

"Make it quick."

"Why should I get enhancements if anger is making me blade better?"

"Do not be prideful, Faith. You may still lose--" Faith interrupted him.

"I will _not_ be enhanced by whatever technology you possess!"

"We have already enhanced Bryan and it has proved useful."

"Maybe but I still defeated him!" she shouted, standing up. Boris glared at her and she sat down, glaring at his desk.

"I believe I may change my mind, but I'm not sure. Retire now, and be in the labs first thing tomorrow." Faith nodded and stood, bowing slightly before exiting the room. She stormed through the halls and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, before adjusting the temperature. She then picked up the small medical box under the sink and opened it, removing her shirt and bra.

She took a small sponge from the box and put some antiseptic cream on it, before rubbing it on the scratches on her chest and arms, flinching every so often. She threw the sponge in the small waste basket beside the toilet and then bandaged a particularly large cut across her abdomen. Afterwards she stepped into her shower and sighed. She missed Sakura, Tala and Kai already.

Tala and Sakura sat on a couch returning the glares of the All-Starz as Kai was talking with Mr Dickenson. "Where's the other one of you? Did she decide to stay behind and continue playing the bitch?" Emily spat at the two of them.

Tala leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear; loud enough for the others to hear "I really wish Faith were here right now, maybe she could break her jaw too." Sakura chuckled and nodded.

"She probably would, at the drop of a dime too." Michael hissed. Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, Faith would." Sakura hissed back, glaring at him. This was when Kai returned, tapping both Bladers on the shoulder, inclining his head towards the room behind him, where the other Bladebreakers were already heading. When they were all inside Kai closed the door.

"We have two new members on the team. Tyson, you're not battling in the third round." Tyson sputtered at Kai's comment.

"What! Why not!"

"Because, if I know Faith, she'll have assumed command of the Demolition Crew and you are no where near strong enough to face her. The BBA satellites caught some footage of her facing Bryan, and she completely destroyed him; and I doubt you could even keep your own with him with the new tactics he's using."

"I want to battle!" Tyson proclaimed.

"You are, just not in the last round. You're in the first round, which, if we're lucky, Bryan won't be in. Tala, you're going to battle in the second round and hopefully, you will get Bryan."

"And Tala can take on Bryan?" Ray questioned curiously, an eyebrow raised. Tala nodded.

"Bryan's mine." He hissed. Kai nodded, noticing the deathly flash in Tala's eyes.

"I'll be in the third round, I'll take on Faith." Sakura shook her head.

"Kai, you can't win against her. You know it. You don't know her moves, her strengths, where her weaknesses are. I do, I should face her."

"I'm not risking putting you in there against her." Kai hissed, turning to face her. Sakura shot up.

"Unless you want Voltaire to rule the world you have no other choice!" She hissed in reply. "We don't have enough time for me to show you all her weaknesses and such, so I'll have to battle! We can't afford to lose!" Tala shook his head.

"I'll take Faith then, and Kai, you take Bryan." He stated, standing up. Sakura began to speak but he stopped her. "I know her moves, I know her weaknesses, if Kai won't put you in there I'll take her on." Sakura gaped at him for a few moments, and Kai glared at the other Bladebreakers, who nodded and left the room.

"Tala, you can't battle her." Kai stated.

"Oh yea, and why the Hell not?" Tala growled.

"That's why. You feel too much for her to go down to the very last ounce of strength she has. She will continue to blade no matter what. I saw what Bryan did to her; he had Falborg attacking _her_ as well as her blade, and she still got up and crushed him in the last round! Don't you get it? You can't face her, and neither can I." Kai sighed. "It has to be Sakura." Tala growled but nodded in agreement, and Sakura nodded too, gulping slightly.

Tomorrow she would be Blading against her best friend for the fate of the world.

CC: How hackneyed did I end this chapter, huh? I couldn't help myself though so please forgive me. Sadly I have some bad news. Tala smirks in the background I am not going to do alternations. I had, however, written an alteration for this chapter but half-way through my mind died and I decided to stick with this chapter. Sorry.


	21. The Championships

Fake Promises Chapter 21

Tension was thick in the Bladebreakers hotel room the next morning. The whole team sat in silence, each forming their own opinions on how the world championships would end.

'_We're fucked. We can't win.'_

'_We'll thrash them!'_

'_I can't do this.'_

'_I will do this.'_

Mr Dickenson and the adults entered with the other teams, all looking expectantly at the teens. Kai nodded once to Mr Dickenson. "We're ready." He said confidently.

He didn't believe it.

The Demolition Crew stood in the labs, lined up. "You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You have no feelings and you have no concerns. All who stand in your path are to be eliminated. No exceptions." Voltaire spoke, walking up and down the line, eyeing each teen thoroughly. "You will win. There is no such thing as failure, not as far as we are concerned. You were born, bred and trained to deal out pain, suffering and loss to others, you take their hope and they fail. You destroy their blades and they will crumble. You shatter their spirits and they will bow before us!"

"Yes, sir!" the teens answered obediently.

"We will use every advantage we have. Bryan, you have two talents, my boy." Voltaire informed them, stopping before Bryan. Faith was sure she saw Bryan flinch slightly as Voltaire gently placed the palm of his hand against Bryan's right cheek. "You are deadly while silent, or wither you are destroying their hope. Choose appropriately which you use against whichever Blader they will send out." Bryan nodded.

"Yes, sir." Voltaire nodded and next moved onto Spencer.

"You, Spencer, have intimidation on your side. Your size alone will make the Blader fear you; use this to your benefit. Stand tall and proud." Spencer nodded.

"Sir." Voltaire nodded once at the boy and finally, moved onto Faith, who didn't flinch, even as he cupped her chin and lifted her face to look at him, a smirk alighting the aged features.

"And you, my dearest, have the worst and deadliest gift of all; you are a woman. A woman can manipulate a mans mind and destroy him with a single look." He told her, tenderly stroking her cheek. "Focus your intents upon one of the Bladebreakers, woo him if you wish. Make him weak and he will not blade to his full extent." Faith nodded, but Boris interrupted.

"I found a better plan, sir." Voltaire turned to him, his hand now cupping Faith's cheek. "I have discovered Tala has feelings for her. Use her to draw him back to us. If she can't she can destroy him another way." Voltaire smirked.

"I see. Faith," he began, turning his gaze back to the teen. "If Tala will not re-join us, you will fake a relationship with Bryan." Faith clamped her jaw closed but nodded. They'd pay, but not now. Oh no, not now.

"I understand, sir." Voltaire nodded and removed his hand from her, stepping back.

"Go and prepare, we leave in fifteen minutes." The Demolition Crew nodded and bowed, before leaving. Bryan shot a smirk in Faith's direction but she ignored it. Bringing Tala back was her main concern; she knew what Voltaire and Boris planned to do to the other teams if they won, she could not allow it to happen to Tala.

Kai had left to form a back up plan –just in case- with Mr Dickenson, the other adults and the other teams, and it was now only the Bladebreakers who were sitting in the hotel room. Tyson was the first to speak. "I hope you two aren't planning on screwing us over." He stated, glaring at the two, Tala not paying attention.

"Don't worry; we're not planning on it. If it happens it'll happen because you are an asshole." Sakura informed him, levelling him with an even look. She then turned to Tala. "You sure about Bryan?" Tala nodded.

"Bryan is mine." Sakura nodded.

"Don't get carried away."

"We'll see. If I know Boris and Voltaire they'll have something else planned."

"Like what?" Tala shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is it won't be good."

Faith touched up her make-up while the car drove. It was a difficult feat but she didn't smear or smudge any. Ian gave her a curious look. "What's with the make up, anyway?"

"You heard Lord Voltaire; seduction is the name of the game." Faith answered, touching up her eyeliner. The black brought out her pale blue eyes and the thin lines she had used at the very edges of her eyes lengthened them. She had on a grey-silver eye shadow, lined with the eyeliner. She could almost taste the peppermint lip balm she had on. "I intend to play unfairly. Lord Voltaire was correct, men are easy to manipulate." Bryan snorted.

"Really?" he asked bitterly. Faith smirked.

"Let me put it this way, Bryan; men are easier to play than a game of snap." She stated. The limo stopped and Faith stepped out, awaiting the others. When everyone was outside, including Boris from the front of the limo, they headed inside. They saw the Bladebreakers almost immediately. Faith smirked and waved at Tala, who winced. The teens continued onwards to their locker room, while Boris stayed, talking with Mr Dickenson. When they arrived inside Faith sighed. "We need to separate Tala from the other Bladebreakers." She informed her team.

"How?"

"I don't know, Ian." She snapped, glaring at him. "I need to get him alone. If he has Kai or Sakura of any of the others near him I won't be able to hit the proper nerves. They'll calm him down and rationalise with him." Bryan smirked.

"I think I can help you with that." He said darkly, Faith's attention resting on him.

"Spill it."

Tala, Kai and Sakura sat distanced away from the other members of the Bladebreakers. "Ignore her, Tala. I mean completely. She's trying to psyche you out." Kai said to Tala, who glared at him.

"You think I couldn't see that?" he growled. Sakura put a hand on each boys shoulder.

"Quit it. This may be what they're planning, get us all at each others throats, don't let it get to you, either of you." She warned them. Ray walked up.

"Tala, Bryan just asked me to give you this. Say's he'll be in locker room 29." Ray told him, confusion in his voice. Tala took the small piece of paper from him and growled as he read it, scrunching it up in his fist.

"I'll be back in a while." Tala snarled leaving the locker room. Sakura picked up the note.

"Kai, we've gotta stop him." She stated, thrusting the note into his hand and running from the room. Kai looked down at the letter. '_Fucked my girlfriend in your bed. Faith enjoyed it.' _Kai growled in frustration and quickly followed the other two.

Bryan smirked as he saw Tala leave the locker room. Sakura left a minute later, and then Kai followed. He picked up the small radio. "Tala's just left, the others are following."

"Right. Finish the plan." Faith told him, keeping her eyes focused on the hallway. She saw Tala and quickly shoved him into locker room number 22 and stepped inside, moving away from the shadows and boxes that had kept her hidden from view, closing and locking the door behind her.

Kai and Sakura ran down the halls. They couldn't see Tala anywhere. "There's no way he was that fast." Kai growled, looking around.

"Ray said locker room 29, let's go there." Kai nodded and the two ran. The entered the room cautiously. "Tala?" Sakura called, poking her head into the showers. Then the door slammed closed and they heard something being moved in front of it. Kai began trying to open it, to no avail.

"Have fun in there, you two." Bryan's voice mocked from outside, his footsteps symbolising the fact that they were stuck.

Tala glared at Faith, who stood leaning against the door. "Hello Tala. What are you doing coming here all alone?"

"Get away from me Faith." Tala growled at her, taking a step back as she took a step away from the door.

"Did the truth hurt, Tala? Is that why you came running after Bryan?" She asked mockingly. "Or did you come so we could have some…fun?" before Tala could move something gripped him from behind, keeping his arms behind his back and pulling him into the showers. He was thrown against a wall and he closed his eyes as his head cracked off of the tile wall. He heard a click and his eyes shot open, to see Bryan standing about two feet in front of him. Tala went to lunge at him to find he couldn't.

"You fucker!" he hissed, glaring at Bryan, who smirked.

"Yes I did fuck her." Bryan turned and left the showers, re-entering the locker room. "He's secure." Faith nodded.

"Right. You go keep an eye on room 29; I'll collect you when I'm done." Bryan nodded and left the room. Faith sighed and quickly gathered her thoughts. '_I'm doing this for his own good.' _She reminded herself as she walked into the showers. She smirked as she saw Tala and walked over, pressing herself against him when she was close enough. Tala tried to put as much distance as possible between the two, pressing his back into the shower mechanism.

Because of Tala's movement the water went on, and both Bladers found themselves being showered with freezing water. Faith smiled. "Come closer lover; kiss me with your poison." She mumbled, kissing him softly. Tala pulled away, glaring at her.

"Fuck you." he snarled. She glared at him.

"Yes you _did,_ didn't you? Maybe that would make you happy again. Then again maybe it wouldn't, maybe you're too busy kissing Kai's ass. Well, I decided upon a change too, Tala. You know a variety of sorts. Broadening my horizons."

"You don't mean that."

"Do you really think you know me Tala? You think you know Kai? You don't know shit. Kai will turn around and knife you in the back once again. I mean, why didn't he get you out the first time if you were such good friends, hm?" Faith hissed. "No answer? I didn't think you'd have one. Too bad, so sad. He's gonna knife you in the back and you aren't gonna be able to do anything about it because you're too big a pussy to knife him first."

"_You_ don't know shit, Faith. So what're you gonna do, you gonna keep me here until the end of the championships or are you gonna let me go?"

"Neither." She stated, running her hands down his chest. "I'm going to have my fun."

Kai was still trying to open the door, his attempts failing. "We're fucking stuck. This is what they wanted. They wanted us out of the tournament." Kai said, slamming his fist into the door.

"Calm down, right now we have a bigger problem."

"What is that exactly?"

"The chance that Tala might have betrayed us. Bryan told him to come here and he isn't here."

"One of them might have got him first, took him to a different room."

"But who would be able to do that? You _know_ Tala could handle himself against any of them." Kai shook his head.

"Not Faith. He'd want answers and probably followed her." Sakura sighed.

"We're fucked then, that's what you're saying?"

"Unless someone happens to walk past and see this door locked up and open it yeah, pretty much."

Faith smiled at Tala's discomfort. "Just come back with us Tala." She coaxed, kissing his neck.

"Quit it Faith. I'm not going back." Faith stepped back.

"You _know_ you're going to, Tala. You _know_ you are. When you lose this tournament we're going to rule the world and you and the rest of your new 'friends' will be having fun in the dungeons."

"I'll take my chance." Faith sighed.

"Oh well, I can't say I didn't try."

"You tried to kill Boris yet, Faith? Or are you gonna let him away with killing Sam?" Faith bristled and turned away from him, walking out of the showers.

"I'll get around to that in a little bit, Tala." She said, walking out of the room. She picked up the radio. "Bryan, release them and do it quietly. Leave quickly and get back to our room ASAP."

"Got it." Bryan muttered, turning the radio off and sticking it in his back pocket. He lifted the table from the front of the door and put it down to the right of the door, leaving the scene quickly. When he arrived back in the Demolition Crew's locker room he saw Faith drying her hair. "No luck?" Bryan asked smartly.

"No." She said coldly, glaring at him through a gap in the towel.

"So much for easy to manipulate."

"He was." She said simply. "He didn't want to re-join us so we destroy him, as simple as that." Bryan nodded once.

Kai and Sakura had heard something being dropped and waited a few moments before trying the door. It opened and both stepped out. "We were wrong." Kai nodded in agreement. "What d'ya think they've done?"

"I dunno, but we better find Tala fast." Their search led them to outside the Demolition Crews locker room. Kai knocked on the door. Bryan answered.

"May I help you, traitor and his whore?" Bryan asked snidely.

"We wanna speak with Faith." Sakura told him.

"She's busy, sorry. Come back later." Bryan stated, closing the door. Kai stopped him.

"Busy with Tala?" Bryan chuckled and opened the door, letting them see the inside of the locker room, and Faith drying her hair.

"As you can see we don't have Tala here. But why would she be busy with him?"

"Fuck you, Bryan; I _know_ nothing happened between you two last night."

"He's right, Bryan." Faith said standing up. "It happened this morning." Bryan shrugged and Faith walked over to the door, inclining her head into the room. Bryan nodded and went inside, and Faith stepped out. "Well? I'm here now, what do you want?"

"Where's Tala?" Sakura asked worriedly, praying her friend would answer.

"How the hell am _I_ supposed to know? Maybe he ran away from the Bladebreakers too, you ever think of that?" Kai glared at her.

"You know, you're one twisted bitch."

"Thank you. We have a tournament to win so why don't you go away and try to find him." She stated, walking inside and closing the door on their faces. Kai glared at the door and Sakura sighed.

"We need to find Tala." Kai nodded and turned to her.

"Faith was wet; we search places where she could get wet." Sakura looked at him sceptically.

"Kai, there's the pool, there's the river outside, then there's all the changing room showers."

"She would have been in the showers. Tala wouldn't be stupid enough to follow her outside. It'd be near to locker room 29. We'll go back that way and look." Sakura sighed and nodded.

"You think he's alright?" Kai shrugged. "Well I'll re-phrase; you think Faith would hurt him?"

"Not physically, she wouldn't have to. Words would be enough." Sakura nodded sadly.

"I hope she hasn't said anything too bad."

"You know she would have. They need to win, other peoples feelings won't come into it." Sakura glared slightly at Kai.

"You say that as if she's a bad person." Kai walked into locker room number 20.

"Right now she is." He answered evenly, walking into the showers. "Tala?" he called. No one answered and he sighed, before something caught his eye. There was a door. He walked towards it and opened it, to see the swimming pool. "Sakura! I've found a quicker way." Sakura joined him and the two began walking down one side of the pool, opening the doors. When they got to number 22 they got an answer.

"In here." Tala muttered. Kai quirked an eyebrow at him when he saw him.

"How the hell did she manage that?" he asked, walking over. Tala shrugged as best as he could.

"She didn't, Bryan did."

"Figures." Kai muttered, pulling Tala back slightly. He winced. "He broke the key."

"How do you know?" Sakura questioned, walking closer.

"Because half of it is still in the lock." Sakura nodded slightly.

"How we gonna get him out?" Tala rolled his eyes at here.

"If I know Faith like I think I do there'll be two locks on these cuffs."

"Why do you say that?"

"She wants to beat us fairly. Or as fair as they can bend the rules. You got a hair pin?" Sakura nodded and handed it to Kai and Kai moved to the other side of Tala, beginning to work on the lock. "Where the hell did you two disappear to?"

"Bryan locked us in locker room 29." Sakura told him.

"And you didn't go out the back way because…?"

"Because we didn't know about it. How the hell did Bryan get you in here?" Kai answered.

"As I was running past _Faith_ pushed me in. I never even saw her." Kai shrugged and undid the cuffs. Tala rubbed his wrists slightly.

"She say anything?"

"Nothing worth while." Tala said simply. "We better hurry; if Tyson's in the first round he'll need you there." Kai nodded.

"Probably."

CC: Here comes the worlds! I'm thinking out the order of the battles (and hoping to detail them…probably not very good but hey-ho.) Anyhow, I'm considering a sequel thanks to the ideas that have entered my mind. That should explain the short chapter, and review! It makes me happy!


	22. The Championships Prt 2

Fake Promises Chapter 22

Faith was circling Spencer, who stood to attention. Bryan and Ian were sitting on a bench. "Alright Spence, you know what to do. Beat him and beat him badly. Crush his spirit. Maybe let him win the first round, toy with him." Spencer nodded. "Don't speak to him; only speak to him if you have something _very_ bad to say. Probably around the time you'll take his precious Dragoon from him. You know his weaknesses; I've explained them to you. Go make us proud, big guy." Spencer nodded and began leaving the locker room. Faith turned to see Bryan and Ian still sitting and cleared her throat.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Go with him."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes; I gotta go intimidate my opponent." The two nodded and left the locker room. Faith stalled for a few moments before walking to her bag and removing a sheet of paper and a pen. She smirked to herself as she began writing.

"She has your love of speech making." Boris commented as they watched the small monitor. Voltaire nodded. "When did you discover, sir?"

"I have suspected so for a while, but Dickenson confirmed my suspicions earlier." Boris nodded and smirked.

"Shall I go and break the news, sir?" Voltaire nodded and slipped a bit chip into Boris' hand. The two left the room, one heading left, the other right.

"You know what you've to do?" Kai questioned Tyson for the millionth time. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"I got it the first time." Kai nodded.

"Just making sure, Tyson. Go do it." Tyson grinned and left the locker room, following the direction Max, Ray and Kenny had went in. Kai sighed.

"He's no chance." Kai nodded in agreement with Tala's statement.

"Still, nothing we can do except hope he does have one. I'm not sure if Sakura can take down Faith and I'm not even sure about your match with Bryan."

"I can handle Bryan."

"You've not seen his new tactics."

"I've heard enough about them from you, though." Kai rolled his eyes at Tala.

"You vs. Bryan is a 50/50. Sakura vs. Faith is a 75/25 for them and Tyson vs. Spencer 99.9/0.1." Tala laughed slightly and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You doubt Tyson too much. Just chill out and let's go." She stated, beginning to head for the door with Tala. Kai sensed the other presence in the room.

"I'll be there in a minute." Tala nodded and took Sakura's arm, removing her from the room.

"What's up?" She hissed, removing Tala's hand from her arm.

"Someone else is in the room. Kai is going to find out who. C'mon, he'll be here in a few minutes." Sakura looked worriedly at the door before nodding, the two heading out to the main stadium.

Kai leaned against the lockers and sighed. "I know you're there." He stated, half expecting it to be Faith. He was slightly shocked to see Voltaire emerge from the shadows.

"Very well done, Kai." The old man praised and Kai glared at him. "I see your senses haven't been dulled by Blading with those…amateurs."

"What do you want?"

"I'm giving you one last chance, Kai." He said slowly, extending his palm, showing Black Dranzer's bit chip. "_One last chance._"

"Never." Kai hissed, standing up straight. "I won't be used like some pawn." Voltaire sighed and shook his head.

"I gave you the chance Kai. But I also came here for another reason." Kai's glare dulled slightly and turned into curiosity.

"What?"

"Do you remember your father, Kai?"

"Was that before you killed him or after I found him dead?" Voltaire chuckled.

"Neither. Personality wise, my boy. Your father wasn't as virtuous as you would like to think. He wasn't ever satisfied with your mother, my daughter, oh no. He preferred poor women. He liked the challenge."

"Your point?" Kai hissed, not liking this information.

"Well, I came here to point out you have a half-sister who is also competing in the tournament…although, she is competing for _me_." Kai's arms fell to his sides and his eyes widened in shock. He quickly regained his composure.

"Bull-shit." Voltaire shook his head.

"If you wish to believe that Kai, go ahead. Ask Stanley if you doubt the truth. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go watch my team win." He said, brushing past Kai and walking outside. Kai glared at the door. Faith was not his half-sister. He _would_ ask Mr Dickenson, he'd deny the statement…wouldn't he?

Faith stopped writing as she heard the door open. When Boris walked inside she stood up and bowed slightly. "Sir." Boris waved his hand.

"Faith, this is a gift from Lord Voltaire, your grandfather." Boris informed her. He wasn't as explanatory as Voltaire was. Faith's eyes widened and she snickered despite herself.

"Sir?" She asked disbelievingly. Boris glared at her.

"You and Kai are half-siblings. Your grandfather, Lord Voltaire, has ordered you use your new Bitbeast." He stated, handing her the chip. She looked it over. On the bit chip was a grey phoenix, much like Glasinda…but duller. It had no golden tips on its wings, instead it had black tips, the only similarity of Glasinda and this new Bitbeast being the black eyes. "This is your new Bitbeast; Glisten."

"Um…what about Glasinda?"

"I don't know, ask Lord Voltaire." Boris snapped turning and leaving the room. Faith sighed. She wouldn't use it. She wouldn't. She'd seen the damage Black Dranzer could cause, she would not be held responsible for winning by using a dark Bitbeast. Then there was the little matter of half-siblings. Only one word came to Faith's mind; Bull.

Kai found Mr Dickenson with the other Bladebreakers out on the benches. He walked over and levelled the old man with a glare. "Is it true?" he asked venomously. Mr Dickenson turned to him and removed his glasses, wiping them on the corner of his jacket.

"Yes Kai. We found out this morning." Kai's glare darkened. "Your father and her mother."

"So I've heard." Kai muttered, dropping onto the bench. He watched as Faith stepped out of the locker area and walked over to the bench, sitting down. She returned Kai's stare. Sakura noticed and turned to Kai.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently Faith is my half-sister." Sakura's eyes widened at the information.

"You're kidding?" Kai shook his head. "No one told me!"

"No one knew. We have even more trouble."

"What?" Tala questioned, his attention drawn.

"I think Faith may now hold a dark Bitbeast."

"What?" Tala asked. "No way." Kai nodded.

"She's my half-sister and she will probably have a dark Bitbeast. If not Voltaire will probably try and have her use black Dranzer."

"If she can we're in trouble."

"I know."

Faith saw Tala, Kai and Sakura talking and turned her gaze away. It was bullshit! '_But if that's the case why are you still denying it?'_ something in her mind asked, and she rolled her eyes. She was talking to herself. Perfect. One day alone and already she'd gone off the deep end! "What?" Bryan questioned. She turned to him.

"What?"

"You said something." Faith looked away.

"No I didn't." she stated, her mind agreeing with her that she was perfectly sane and _not_ talking to herself, before she turned to Spencer and nodded to him. "You _win_, Spencer." Spencer nodded too. Jazzman stepped onto a platform high above the Beydish.

"Welcome ladies and gents to the final rounds of the Beyblade World Championships!" He shouted, and the fans began shouting and cheering. "For the first round we have Spencer of the Demolition Crew versus Tyson of the Bladebreakers!" Tyson grinned and waved at the crowds, making them cheer louder. "Secondly we have Bryan versus Tala!" More screams and applause, though neither Blader waved or moved, only continuing to glare at each other. Faith put a hand on Bryan's shoulder.

"Quit it." Bryan gave her a bored look but did as he was told, though his mind noted something strange about the way she had just looked at him.

"And in the final match we have Faith, team captain of the Demolition Crew versus…" '_Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers'_ Faith finished in her mind. "…Sakura for the Bladebreakers! This is gonna be one great finals match folks!" Faith's eyes widened. Saskie! She growled low in her throat and glared at Kai. Kai noticed and shrugged. Her glare darkened. "Would the Bladers please come up to the Beydish!"

Spencer stood and Faith took a grip of his lower arm, seething inside more than she ever had. Kai had betrayed her again, huh? And now he had made Sakura follow him too? That was fine by her. Perfectly fine. She didn't need either of them. Tala either, for that matter.

"Don't screw around, don't even toy with him. Hiwatari just pissed me off, I want his blade smashed by the end of the second round, you get me Spence?" Faith growled.

"Got it." Spencer said with a nod and Faith released him and he continued making his way towards the Beydish. Kai grabbed Tyson's arm.

"Watch yourself and stick to what I told you." Kai hissed at him, and Tyson rolled his eyes.

"I told you before I got you the first time." Kai let go and sighed, leaning back.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Tala asked dryly. Kai nodded.

"Probably."

Tyson and Spencer were now face-to-face by the Beydish. "Good luck." Tyson said to Spencer, who said nothing. Tyson shrugged it off and loaded Dragoon, Spencer loading Seaborg. Jazzman did the countdown and upon being told both released their blades, which crashed in the centre of the dish. Sparks flew and scratching was heard as the blades attacked each other mercilessly. Faith smirked, while Kai frowned.

"He's changed his style." Tala stated.

"Doubtlessly at Faith's request. Fuck." Kai hissed glaring at Faith, who was watching the match with a smirk. "Now we're really screwed. Everything I told Tyson is useless."

Faith leaned over to Bryan. "I thought he was getting some special kind of dish, a water one or something." Bryan nodded.

"He _was_, before Dickenson and Kai decided to bitch about it." Faith sighed.

"He's gonna lose anyway, what would it matter if it's in water or not?" she asked annoyed. "Whatever, Tyson is going down."

Spencer smirked at the mess he was making of Tyson's blade. Tyson had a good attack, but Spencer's was stronger, as was his defence. "Hang in there, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, and Spencer chuckled.

"Finish this, Seaborg!" he shouted in return. The whale left his blade, rising.

"Go Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Kai cursed. Water began to form in the dish and Faith grinned. The whale disappeared beneath the water and Tyson looked confused. "Where'd it go?"

"Attack Seaborg." Spencer said calmly, and the whale jumped up from the makeshift ocean, landing on Dragoon, sending it under the water. The water cleared, since the attack was finished, and Dragoons blade lay on the bottom of the dish, Seaborg still spinning. The blade went back to it's master and Spencer smirked once, before turning and walking back into the locker rooms, the other members of the team following. Tyson growled and picked up Dragoon, walking back into the Bladebreakers locker room. Upon seeing Kai he glared.

"Your advice sucks."

"He changed his strategy, what the hell can I say?" Kai growled in return. Tala stepped in between the two.

"All you have to do now Tyson is use speed and defence. Eventually Seaborg's power will lower enough for you to beat him." Tyson nodded and turned and walked away. Tala shook his head. "We're royally fucked in this round."

In the Demolition Crew's room Spencer had received a well done from Boris and Faith. "Destroy him in this round." Boris ordered Spencer, who nodded. Faith smiled at Spencer slightly, in what she hoped was an encouraging way, and nodded too.

"Yeah Spencer. Just keep driving into him like you did before and it's in the bag." Faith informed him. Voltaire entered the locker room with a smirk on his face.

"Well done Spencer, that was truly enjoyable. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy forfeited the next round." He said. He was being unusually nice. His attention turned onto Faith. "Have you tried Glisten yet, Faith?" Faith bit her lower lip.

"Um…not yet. I was wondering why I couldn't just use Glasinda in my battle." Voltaire glared at her.

"You will use Glisten, end of discussion."

"I was merely meaning I haven't had time to practice with Glisten, I don't know its strengths or weaknesses, what things to avoid doing and it's main attacks." She said respectfully. More respectfully than she would have liked.

"Exactly, they won't either. The attacks are the same as Glasindas, only more powerful. It has all of the strengths of Glasinda and none of the weakness, so you won't have to avoid doing anything." Faith nodded slightly. Screw him. Bastard! Voltaire turned and left the locker room, Boris on his heels.

"You got a new Bitbeast?" Ian asked Faith, who shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Hasn't the news spread yet? Apparently I'm the granddaughter of Lord Voltaire." The others shot her a look and she chose to ignore it, beginning to leave the locker room. "C'mon, we've got a battle to win." The three Demolition Boys stood and began following. "You three go out there, I'll be out in a little while."

"Where you going?" Bryan questioned suspiciously. She smirked at him.

"I have to go and finish intimidating my opponent, I didn't get the chance to before." The three nodded and walked out to the dish, Bryan and Ian sitting on the benches. She watched as Tyson stepped up to the dish and made sure all the others were out before walking to the Bladebreakers locker room. Sadly she had forgotten about the Chief and when she entered the locker room he was there, typing away on Dizzi. "You." She stated, making him jump.

"What?" Kenny asked shakily. She walked over and stopped when she stood before him.

"You're going to give this," she began, slamming the note onto the desk "to Sakura. No one else sees it, no one else hears about it. You make sure she knows that. No one is to know about it, not even Kai, we clear?" Kenny nodded. "Any questions or misunderstandings you'd like me to clear up?"

"No." he squeaked. Faith smirked.

"Good, I don't like repeating myself. Make sure she goes too, because if she doesn't, you let her know she's going to pay."

Everyone, including Boris and Voltaire, noticed Faith's absence. "Where do you think she is?" Ray questioned Kai, who didn't answer, his main focus being the Beybattle that was happening. This round had been going on for ten minutes and Tyson had stuck to Tala's advice, but Seaborg didn't seem to be weakening. Tyson growled and glared at Spencer, who didn't even flinch. Faith walked out and sat on the bench beside Bryan. She watched the match for a few moments before talking.

"What the _fuck_ is Spencer playing at?" she growled.

"He isn't playing. Tyson found out about the change in strategy so he changed his." Ian informed her. Faith growled.

"He doesn't have the intelligence to work this out, Kai and Sakura don't know Spencer's tactics and strengths very well, and so that leaves one person."

"Tala?" Bryan asked with amusement.

"Yes, Bryan. Tala. It doesn't matter, I'll think of something." she muttered with a sigh of frustration. Why was Tala being so difficult? Faith flinched slightly when she heard the metallic scratching end. She didn't need to look up to see who had lost. She stood and walked into the locker room, Bryan, Ian and Spencer following. When the four were inside she slammed the door closed and turned to Spencer with a deep glare, causing the giant to look down. "Spence, I thought I told you to win."

"He found out the new strategy." Faith shook her head.

"That doesn't matter; you're supposed to be good enough to be able to win no matter what. I told you I wanted his blade destroyed by the end of this round and it's still working, working well enough to defeat Seaborg, isn't it?" Spencer nodded, his attention still fixated on the ground. Boris and Voltaire entered the room. "Well, maybe we should have chosen Ian to battle in your place. Shit, maybe we should have taken a _random_ child from the lesser students and had _them_ battle! Maybe they'd have secured this round!" she growled and threw herself onto a bench, closing her eyes.

"It seems Faith has already lectured you for losing so I won't need to. You will win this next round or else, understand?" said Voltaire. Spencer nodded and Faith opened her eyes.

"Alright, here's what you're going to do now." She stated, her eyes flashing with anger, darkening like a storm. "And you _better_ win, for your sake."

Tyson was grinning, as were Max, Ray and Sakura. "We won, this round is ours."

"I wouldn't count on it." Tala said. "You did good in this match though." Tyson nodded and the team headed back into their locker room. Kai leaned over to Tala.

"You're being unusually nice to him, you know."

"Am I?" Kai nodded. "I better stop then." Sakura rolled her eyes at the two.

"Will you two grow up and get over all your macho bullshit?"

"Wow, Sakura swears, I've never heard that before." Tala commented. Sakura glared at him.

"Up yours, douche bag." She growled. Kenny walked over and tapped her arm.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura nodded and the two walked over to Dizzi. Tala smirked at Kai.

"I think he's trying to steal your girlfriend."

"You think her taste is that bad?"

"Well she chose you, didn't she?" Kai glared at his friend, who smirked in triumph.

"Uh, Faith told me to give you this. She said you've to go alone, and no one is to know." He told her shakily, handing her the letter. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What? Go where?" Kenny shrugged.

"She didn't say." He said meekly. Sakura nodded.

"Thanks." She said, walking outside and opening the letter.

_Hey friend,_ it read. _I just wanted to talk, so come meet me outside after the second round…or the third one depending on when you get this. I'll see you._ Sakura looked around worriedly. She'd go, try to talk some sense into her friend. As she was about to leave Kai stepped out of the locker room.

"Where you going?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I'm gonna look around." Kai quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"I know a lie when I hear one and you just told me two. Where are you going?"

"Outside for a breath of fresh air, this tension is killing me." Kai nodded slightly.

"Sure, hurry back." She nodded and smiled, before beginning to head outside. Tala stepped out a few moments later.

"Where's she going?"

"Outside."

"She say why?"

"She lied." Tala nodded.

"We gonna follow?"

"Damn right." Tala shook his head at Kai with a small smile.

"I'll go tell the others just to go out and battle and we'll catch up." Kai nodded.

Sakura pushed open the door to the stadium and walked outside, the wind biting her skin. It was freezing. She looked around and saw Faith standing some distance away to the east, her back to the door. Sakura began heading over silently. Faith knew Sakura was there, but if Sakura wanted to try and sneak up on her let her do it. She kept her eyes trained on the small park a little ways from the stadium. Sakura now stood beside her. "Hello old friend." Faith greeted.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Faith?" She asked quietly. Faith turned and gave her a slightly bored look, before turning her attention back to the park.

"Do you remember when we were kids, Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "Look over there." She said, inclining her head towards the park. Sakura did and saw two little girls Blading. She smiled slightly. "Do you remember when those two kids would be us, Blading and talking over our plans? Do you remember our plans?"

"Yea I do Faith, I remember them." Sakura said happily, caught up in the nostalgia of days long gone. "We were going to gather a team and take the world championship, together." Faith nodded.

"Yeah, _together_. It appears you no longer wish to stick with our plan."

"What Biovolt is doing is wrong Faith, you know it." Faith turned to her friend and gave her another bored look.

"Is it?" Sakura nodded. "How can you be so sure?" She questioned, turning around to face Sakura fully.

"I know because I know."

"Or because that's what Kai said."

"Both." Faith sneered, her mind echoing her earlier suspicion. She mentally congratulated herself.

"No, it's the second reason Sakura. Everyone had heard about what Biovolt was planning, so why did you go with me in the first place? So you could just turn around and fuck me over like everyone else?" Sakura shook her head.

"No…" She began.

"Fuck you, Sakura." Faith interrupted. "Fuck you royally. We were supposed to be best friends, you and me against the world, you remember that? You remember when we went to China together? You remember when Lee tried to force you to do something you didn't want to do?"

"I remember, Faith." Sakura replied quietly, diverting her gaze, knowing where Faith was going with this point.

"You remember who it was that helped you out?" Sakura nodded sadly.

"I do. Or I did. You've changed Faith." Faith sneered at her again.

"I've changed have I? Well, that point or no point I can bet Lee hasn't changed, and there you are, hanging around with him. Who do you think is gonna stop him this time Sakura? Kai? Ha, don't make me laugh." Her eyes flicked back to the park as a slither of guilt made itself known in her mind and her heart tugged as she saw the hurt look on Sakura's face. These didn't stop her. "Once Kai is done with you you'll be tossed aside, believe it or not." Sakura ignored the words the best she could, glaring at her best friend of many years, tears brimming in her eyes.

"People change quickly Faith. Lee might have changed, I don't know. Maybe Kai's feelings will change, but maybe they won't. I can't control that, just like I can't control _your_ change. At first this was about revenge but now all you want is the power."

"You think you know what I want." Faith spat. "You don't know shit. When you've been through what I've been through then you might be in the mind frame to know what I want, but you've not so don't fucking try." She growled. She clenched her fists and a memory flashed before her eyes in a second. "But me Sakura, I'm not like you. I say something I do it. Right now I could fucking _kill_ you for what you've done, that's how much you've made me hate you, but I won't, and you know why? I said I'd never hit you, ever." Sakura looked away as more tears began filling her eyes, the first few having escaped.

"You don't mean that."

"You don't know that for sure though, do you? You thought you knew me and you didn't. It seems that I'm just a power-hungry bitch, but I'll stick with that, I won't turn around and fuck over everyone just like you. I won't hit you, Sakura, but you know what I want? I want to _destroy_ you. But not only do I want that, it's what's going to happen. You can't beat me; you've never been able to."

"I will, Faith." Sakura answered. Faith smirked.

"Then prove it. You and me, right here, right now. Prove that you can beat me and I'll withdraw from the tournament. I will walk straight out of this tournament and leave the Demolition Crew if you blade me right now and win." Sakura nodded and removed Anovely from her pocket. Faith's smirk widened and she took a step back, removing Glisten. Although Sakura didn't know that it was Glisten. "One round, no more. You and me. If anyone should happen to come outside and get involved you officially lose the match and we stick with the way things are happening, do we have a deal?" Faith questioned, sticking out her hand.

"Sakura don't!" Kai shouted from the doorway as he and Tala began running over.

"One chance, Saskie." Faith said softly. Sakura took her hand and shook it, and Faith grinned in triumph. The boys reached them and Kai glared at Sakura, Tala fixing a glare on Faith.

"What the fuck have you just done?" Kai growled.

"Why don't you explain the rules to them, Sakura? When you're done you'll find me." Faith told her, turning and walking into the woods.

Tyson and Spencer stepped up to the dish. Once again Faiths absence was noticed by everyone, but now Sakura, Kai and Tala's were also noticed. "You think they've betrayed them?" Johnny asked Robert.

"No." Robert answered, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Michael stated from the seat behind them.

"Me either." Lee added in from beside them.

"I guess all we can do is wait and see."

Spencer was smirking as he loaded Seaborg, Tyson loading Dragoon. The countdown began and Tyson growled as Spencer's smirk widened. "Prepare to say goodbye to Dragoon." Spencer said coldly, launching Seaborg. Tyson released Dragoon and the battle was on.

"You agreed to blade her _now_!" Kai hissed. Sakura nodded.

"That way we can get her out of the tournament." She told him, turning to Tala with a pleading look, begging him to back her up. Tala remained silent. Kai then turned to Tala, also seeking backup. Once again Tala remained silent. "What do you think Tala?" Tala shrugged.

"Don't go all fucking silent Tala, just answer the question." Kai growled. Tala glared at him.

"You want an answer I'll tell you to go screw yourself." He turned to Sakura. "You too. Don't try to stick me in the fucking middle; I've been there since the beginning. You wanna battle her you go ahead, you don't we all go back inside. That's all I have to say on this subject." Sakura nodded and turned, walking towards the woods. Kai turned to Tala.

"Should we follow?" Tala shrugged and turned, beginning to walk back towards the stadium.

"You go, I'll be with the others, try to keep them in line." Kai nodded and made his way into the forest.

Faith was still grinning when Sakura found her. "I see you found me."

"You knew I would." Sakura stated, removing Anovely from her pocket. Faith smirked to herself. '_Oh Sakura, you make playing mind games sooo easy.'_

"Did I?" She asked innocently, removing Glisten from her pocket and loading the dark Bitbeast.

"Yes, you did."

"But how do _you_ know, I thought you didn't know me." She smirked. "Shall we?" Sakura nodded and both girls launched their blades onto the ground, the snow flying, then fluttering back down to earth.

Tyson growled in frustration as Seaborg didn't try to attack Dragoon, the blade only moving from the centre of the dish when Dragoon went in to attack.

Anovely encircled Glisten, the two Bladers encircling both blades. "You're going to lose this tournament Sakura. You know it, Kai knows it, and I know it. We all do, why fight it?" Anovely went in to attack but Glisten dodged. '_Her blade is faster than I remember.'_ Sakura thought to herself. Faith smirked. This was in the bag.

When Tala arrived back into the arena he saw the match. He turned to Ray. "What's going on?"

"Spencer isn't attacking, he's avoiding." Tala cursed.

"We're fucked."

"Where's Kai?"

"He and Sakura are outside." Ray quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"Faith challenged Sakura to a battle; Kai's trying to talk some sense into her." Ray nodded and turned his attention back to the match.

Spencer smiled slightly at Tyson's anger. A good Blader never allowed feelings to come into it, and Tyson was about to learn that. "Seaborg, finish this!" The whale rose from its blade once more.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called, and the blue dragon also ascended from its blade. The two blades collided in the centre of the dish.

Kai listened, trying to work out where the two were. He could barely hear the crashes of the blades. He'd been going the wrong way. He cursed and turned, beginning to head back the way he'd come.

"What's wrong, Saskie?" Faith questioned, looking at Sakura. "You forget something?" Sakura snarled at her and she laughed coldly. "Ah…this was fun, for the first five seconds. I say I end it now, shall I?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Glisten, Devils Wrath now!" Slowly a great grey phoenix rose from the blade, and Sakura gasped. She quickly regained her thoughts.

"Anovely, Snowy Blizzare!" Faith cackled as the dove screeched and ascended, a bright white light surrounding it. Faith couldn't help but notice how truly this battle represented good and evil, dark clouds fighting white clouds for control of the sky.

"You think that's going to help? Glisten, double it up with Heavens Virtue!" A beam of black light began to appear from the phoenix and Sakura gaped. The beam was let lose and it caught Anovely. The Dove let out a shriek before disappearing as Sakura's blade stopped spinning. Faith laughed once more. "Did I forget to mention the added stipulation? I think I did, say goodbye to Anovely! Don't worry; she's going to a _bad_ cause." There was a small orb of white light coming from Sakura's blade, before it quickly flew into Faith's blade. Sakura collapsed to her knees and Faith smirked. "Bye."

Kai heard the shriek and began running. He just saw a shadow walking to his left and stopped. He saw it was Faith and then began heading to his right. He saw Sakura kneeling on the ground, holding her blade in her hands. "She's gone." She whispered to Kai. "She's gone. That's what Faith had in mind all along."

"What?" Kai asked softly, kneeling down beside her. He looked down at Sakura's blade and saw the empty bit chip.

"She wanted me out of the tournament."

Faith was smirking to herself as she was about to go out to the arena. Boris stopped her. "Where have you been?" he hissed at her, grabbing her shoulder. She grasped his wrist and removed his hand.

"None of your business. All I have to say is that I have a gift for Lord Voltaire after this match." She said coldly, brushing past him and walking to the seats. She sat down and watched as Seaborg finished off Dragoon. Her smirk widened. "We've won this." She stated. Bryan nodded.

"Yes, we have." He answered, the three watching as Seaborg removed Dragoon from the blade, Tyson falling to his knees. Sakura doing the same appeared in Faith's mind and she pushed the image away. Not yet, now wasn't the time.


	23. A Plan Coming Together

Fake Promises Chapter 23

-

Tala's jaw dropped when he heard of what had occurred during the third round. "You're kidding?" he asked Sakura, who shook her head sadly. Tala growled. "What are we going to do for the third round? Tyson's lost Dragoon and Sakura's lost Anovely."

"I've got an idea." Kai muttered.

Voltaire and Boris entered the locker room to see the smirking teens. "The first round is ours and we have a new Bitbeast to add to our collection." Boris began.

"Two." Faith corrected. "_Two_ new Bitbeasts to add to out collection."

"Who is the others?"

"Sakura's." Faith said evenly, tossing Glistens bit chip to Boris. Voltaire smiled cruelly.

"When did you take it?"

"The third round." Voltaire nodded.

"That explains your absence." Faith nodded.

"I would have said something but I wanted it to be a surprise. Without Sakura in the third round they have no chance."

"And how was Glisten?" Boris questioned, handing the bit chip back to Faith.

"Perfect." She stated. "Perfection." The two men nodded.

"Now, Bryan," Voltaire began, turning to the lilac haired youth, "you'll be Blading next, against Tala. I want you to make an example out of him; show people what happens to traitors." Faith winced slightly and Bryan nodded with a smirk.

"Of course, sir." Voltaire turned to Faith.

"Come with me." He ordered, and Faith nodded, standing up. The two walked from the locker room and began walking down the halls. "Now, we have some minor problems we must deal with Faith, as team captain they become your problems to deal with."

"Sir?"

"Spencer will have to be punished."

"He won the round." Faith pointed out.

"But he lost a match. We cannot tolerate failure Faith, of any kind." Voltaire said gruffly, stopping in the main lobby.

"But sir, the end result was the same; we won. It wasn't Spencer's fault." Voltaire pushed a small button and the wall parted. Voltaire stepped inside and indicated that Faith do the same. She did and Voltaire hit a button on the wall and the doors closed.

"You said it yourself Faith, he was trained to win and he lost. The end punishment, however, falls onto you to decide, I merely decide wither I find it suitable enough or not." Faith nodded.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes. We have plans to discuss."

"Kai, your idea sucks." Tala stated, glaring at Kai, Sakura doing the same.

"We can't risk that! You know it!" Sakura pressed. Kai glared at both.

"We have to try. You know none of the others can beat her, so I have to do it."

"With black Dranzer?" Kai nodded.

"If she's using a dark Bitbeast I'll have to." Tala sighed.

"That's a fact. But what if you _do_ win, then what? We have no assurances you'll be able to overpower black Dranzer." Kai shrugged.

"We have to try."

"Okay, let's focus on the main point; how the hell are we going to _get_ Black Dranzer?" Sakura questioned wearily, crossing her arms.

"…" Kai made no answer and Tala quirked an eyebrow at him. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Now Faith, do you have any questions?" Voltaire questioned, interlacing his fingers and placing them under his chin.

"One sir, I have noted a problem in your plans." Voltaire's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"I have no mistakes in _my_ plans." He hissed.

"You do, sir. Just one but I think it's a rather critical one."

"What?"

"Boris, sir." Faith replied. "Boris is a problem." Voltaire laughed mockingly at the suggestion and Faith smirked inwardly. He was a foolish old man.

"Boris is no threat."

"If you believe that fool." Faith muttered, turning her back on him. Voltaire shot up.

"What?" He roared, glaring at her. "Face me _now_!" He hissed. Faith did, shooting him a bored look. "Now repeat what you just said to me, loud enough to make sure I heard you properly."

"I called you a fool. I said 'if you believe that, _fool_.' Did you hear me?"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me this way?"

"It's the way Boris is speaking to you. At least, when you're not looking. He says you're a deluded old fool who he'll take care of when the time is right." She informed him, looking at him with slight worry. His eyebrow twitched and she took this as a sign in her favour. "What shall I do sir?"

"Nothing yet. We'll wait until we have ascended to power, we'll see who the fool is."

"I'll make no indication I know of anything, sir." She said respectfully with a nod. "I apologise for my previous impertinence, you are a great leader." She bowed before walking back to the elevator. When she got inside and the doors closed she cackled. This was so simple and her plan was working out _perfectly_! The doors opened and she stepped outside, her face falling into a disinterested frown as she walked purposefully through the halls. She found Boris in an empty locker room and walked inside, closing the door quietly. He turned to her as she clicked the lock closed.

"What is it?" He snapped at her.

"Boris…" She purred throatily, gliding over to him, sashaying her hips. She noticed his eyes followed their every sway. She pushed him back against one of the walls and smiled wickedly. She felt as if she was going to throw up at the closeness. "How transfixed are you on small details?" she questioned huskily, licking her lips.

"What details?"

"Hmm…" She let a hand rest on his shoulder, staring deep into his eyes. "…details like loyalty." His eyes narrowed. She pouted slightly. "I don't mean like that, Boris. Quite the contrary. We _both_ know the old man is going to die soon, I'm merely wondering what to do afterwards…" she leaned forward so their breaths were mingling. "…any suggestions?" Boris didn't answer. "Well you know that I'll be brought to power before you are, unless you'd like to help me get there, I don't have a lot of patience."

"What do you suggest?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well…" she trailed off. "...forget it, I'm not strong enough and neither are you."

"What?"

"Well…if you help me I'll help you. You take care of Voltaire and together we can rule as King," she rested a slim finger on his chest "and Queen." She then pointed to herself. "But I also need something else…"

"Name it."

"Black Dranzer."

"Okay, I'm going in." Sakura whispered down the headphone. Tala nodded slightly and stepped in front of Bryan. '_This is going to be fun.'_ He thought to himself. Bryan gave him a look over.

"Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"Get out of my way."

"Why should I?" Bryan balled his fists and growled lowly.

"Because if you don't I'll put you out of my face."

Sakura saw Tala and Bryan arguing and slipped into the Demolition Crews locker room. She crept around, constantly looking for the dark bit chip. She growled in frustration and looked around. There were five lockers and she tried the first one. It was locked. She tried the other four but they were empty. "Kai, there's a slight problem."

"What?"

"Four of the lockers are empty and one is locked."

"Try breaking it off." Sakura looked around.

"With what? There's nothing."

"Try the code 6-6-6-0." Sakura did and the lock clicked open. She grinned.

"You're a genius."

"I know. Is it there?"

"Yep."

"Good, now Tala and I have something to take care of, we'll be back before the second round starts."

"What?"

"Never mind." Kai answered, switching frequencies.

"Tala, just because you _used_ to be team captain doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you don't get out of my face."

"Tala, she's got it." Kai said quietly over the earphone.

"Well if you think you can get me out of your face why don't you and I go see?" Bryan snorted.

"I'm not an idiot Tala, you're up to something." He saw Spencer and Ian walk into the locker room.

"Shit!" Both heard Ian shout. "Faith's gonna have our asses!" Bryan went to brush past him but was grabbed by Kai from behind and pulled into the locker room next door. Tala looked around to make sure no one was watching before following.

Ian was pacing and Spencer punched a locker. "Faith is gonna kill us." Ian muttered nervously. Spencer nodded.

"What the fuck happened to it?" Spencer questioned heatedly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I was with you!"

"What's all this goddamned shouting about?" Faith asked angrily. Both Bladers looked at each other nervously. Neither answered, waiting to see who she would choose. "Spencer?" he gulped and Ian shot him a sympathetic look.

"What's Faith planning Bryan?" Kai demanded again. Bryan glared at him and shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Wrong answer." Tala said with a smirk, punching him in the stomach while Kai held him up. Bryan grunted slightly. A loud scream was heard and all three turned to look at the wall.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Faith roared. They heard some bangs from next door.

"Looks like Faith's caught onto your plan. Too bad." Bryan said smugly. Tala punched him in the face. He spat some blood from his lip at Tala's feet.

"What's her plan?"

"You'll see later."

"I don't want to see later, I want to know now." Tala hissed.

"Can't wait huh, Tala?" Tala kneed him in the stomach and Kai let Bryan fall to the floor. Tala and Kai shared a look and nodded, leaving the room quickly. They walked back to the Bladebreakers locker room and smiled at Sakura.

"You get it?" Kai asked. Sakura nodded slightly and handed him the bit chip. She noticed the blood on Tala's hand.

"You alright Tala?" Tala noticed her gaze and discreetly wiped his knuckles on the underside of his hand.

"Yeah." Her eyes narrowed, her glare alternating between the two.

"What have you done?"

"I got some revenge for earlier." Tala replied, not looking at her.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura demanded more firmly.

"I kicked his ass a little."

"And where was Kai?" Sakura questioned, glaring at Kai.

"Standing outside making sure no one came in." Kai told her.

"I don't buy that for a second." Sakura shot back.

"Okay, so I was holding him up. You always gotta help a friend in need of revenge." Tala smirked.

"And your own personal revenge." He pointed out. Kai smirked and nodded. Sakura sighed.

"Boys." She muttered. "Did you find anything out?"

"Nope, Bryan was being uncooperative." Kai said.

"Hit him a few times though, that counts for something." Tala reassured.

"_You_ hit him, I didn't." Kai said, slightly disappointedly. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him. "Faith screaming kinda stopped me getting my turn."

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked worriedly. Yes Faith had stole Anovely but Sakura still cared for Faith; she was just two different people right now.

"It sounded more of an 'I'm very pissed off and going on a murder streak' scream than a 'help me someone's killing me' scream." Answered Kai. "C'mon, second round's starting in a minute."

"You know what you're doing Tala?" Tyson asked as the three approached. Tala nodded.

"Get Boris and Voltaire in here _now_." Faith hissed at Spencer, who nodded and left quickly. "Ian, what happened?"

"Faith we don't _know_, we just came back and it was gone! Bryan was supposed to be watching it." Faith's eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"So where's Bryan?" Something flickered across Ian's face and he looked around.

"Good question"

"Ian!" Faith snapped, glaring at the stature challenged boy. "Go find him." Ian nodded and quickly left the room. Faith screamed in frustration once more and threw a chair across the room. Things were going wrong. Black Dranzer was missing and so was Bryan. Voltaire and Boris were manipulated, which was _one_ plus and Ian and Spencer would join her, another plus. Bryan had already agreed. Boris and Voltaire entered the room and Faith noted the suspicious looks Voltaire shot Boris.

"What's going on in here?" Boris hissed. Faith looked away.

"Bryan's gone AWOL sir and so has Black Dranzer." She answered.

"And what happened to the locker room."

"I lost my temper." Voltaire nodded.

"I understand, Faith." He said soothingly. "Your plan just hit a setback." Faith nodded, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"But where a problem arises a new idea is born." She said wickedly.

"Bryan?" Ian called, poking his head into the locker room. He saw Bryan attempting to stand up. He walked over and gave him a hand. "What happened? Faith's going apeshit!"

"Tala and Kai tried to find some shit out." Bryan brushed off, walking out the door.

"Did you tell them anything?" Bryan shook his head and both teens entered the Demolition Crews locker room. Voltaire nodded appreciatively at Faith. "Found Bryan." Ian told Faith, sitting down on the bench beside Spencer. Faith grinned.

"Excellent. Bryan…" Bryan stood to attention. "…you're going to win, aren't you?" Bryan nodded. "You're going to destroy Tala aren't you?" Bryan nodded once more and Faith glared at him. "Well I'm sorry to inform you you _aren't_ to destroy him, just hurt him badly and win."

"Why?" Bryan questioned, slightly angrily.

"Don't question _me_, Bryan. I want him to be destroyed _mentally_, you destroy him physically and we win this tournament from his passing out. You destroy him mentally but leave him with just enough strength to stay awake and it'll crush him, henceforth crushing a good part of the opposition when we win this tournament." Bryan nodded. "Good. Go and seal this." Bryan smirked and nodded and Faith escorted him out of the locker room. He turned to her when they were away from the door.

"What's happened?"

"Black Dranzer's gone." She said. Bryan nodded slightly.

"Tala and Kai took it."

"Mm-hmm, I figured, I've altered the plans a little. Either way we win this tournament." Bryan shot her a curious look but she shook her head. "Not now, I'll explain later." He nodded and the two stopped talking as Ian, Spencer and Boris left the locker room.

"You three go out, Faith will be there momentarily." Boris ordered and the boys nodded, bowing slightly before heading out to the stadium. Faith was smiling flirtatiously at Boris.

"You done it yet?" Boris shook her head and she smirked. "Then you'll wait." She brushed past him and walked out to the stadium. She put on an angry face as she walked over and sat down.

Tala walked up to the Beydish, as did Bryan. Bryan was smiling at him in a way he did not like and he glared at the lilac haired teen. "You think taking Black Dranzer will help you any?" Bryan enquired as he removed Falborg, Tala loading Wolborg.

"Black Dranzer's the strongest Bitbeast in creation Bryan; nothing can come close to it." Bryan chuckled darkly.

"That was until they found Glisten."

"Okay ladies and gents, here we go with round 2! 3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIIP!" Both boys launched their blades, which clashed in the middle of the Beydish. Tala had the slight leverage advantage and Falborg was forced to back off. Bryan glared at this and Tala smirked slightly. Both blades began slamming into each other, Bryan remembering Faith's warning. He would wait.

Kai frowned. "He's not using his new skill."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura asked.

"Not really." Kai muttered. "It means he's thought ahead. It means he has a plan and it won't be good."

Voltaire shifted in his seat and watched angrily as Falborg began being pushed back out of the dish. Faith appeared by his side and sat down next to him. "Don't get so riled up sir, I've told him what to do."

"Does that entail losing a round?" Voltaire snapped, causing Faith to wince.

"No sir." Faith mumbled, turning her attention to the match. "I take the blame for this match, I told Bryan not to use his new attack." Voltaire glared at her.

"Where exactly do your allegiances lie, Faith? With me, your grandfather or Tala, a traitor?"

"You grandfather." Faith whispered.

«Don't listen to him, Faith, he's a fool» Glisten spoke to her.

«Bryan's losing! You're strategy is going belly-up!»

«Bryan will win and we'll destroy some of the resistance. We're making an investment in the future» Faith sighed slightly.

«If you say so»

«Where's Black Dranzer? You've blocked me out for long enough»

«She's gone. Stolen while I was away doing my job» Glisten shrieked and Faith winced. «Shut the fuck up, I've modified our plans slightly. _I've_ made an investment»

Bryan glared as Falborg flew out of the dish. Tala smirked at him. "Seems everyone was wrong, you don't have new tactics." Bryan picked up Falborg and stormed back to the locker room with Ian and Spencer. Faith was already inside.

"You lost?"

"What do you think?" Bryan snapped. Faith grabbed him by the throat and slammed him roughly into the wall, lifting him off the ground. Glisten had given her strength, strength that grew the more anger she held. She had learned to repress it over the years and now, thanks to Glisten, she could tap into it at will.

"You listen to me Bryan; this is _my_ show. Not yours, you're only coming along for the ride." Faith slammed him again. "You understand me?" Bryan nodded slightly and Faith dropped him back onto his feet, taking a step away from him. "Now, in this round you'll unleash your strength, show him we're not to be fucked with." Bryan rubbed his neck slightly and smirked.

"My pleasure."

"It better be. Remember; I want him awake at the end, mutilate him as badly as you like but I want him _alive_ and I want him _conscious_, you get me?"

"I get you."

Tala walked into the Bladebreakers locker room and noted Kai's frown. "Something wrong?"

"Bryan's planning something." Tala shook his head and dropped onto the bench beside Sakura.

"Like what? He doesn't have shit, it must have just been windy or something when Faith battled him." Kai glared at him.

"You know how stupid you sound, right?" Sakura enquired. "All three of us watched that footage, there was no way it was just _wind_." Kai nodded in agreement.

"You got any ideas?" Tala asked. Sakura shook her head and Kai didn't answer. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"I said do you have any idea of what he could be planning?"

"No."

"Why not, mastermind?"

"Because I haven't had time to think on it." Tala's eyes narrowed.

"She's trying to take you over right now, isn't she?" Kai nodded slightly. "Told you your idea was stupid." Tala muttered, standing up and heading back to the Beydish. Kai and Sakura followed, as well as the other Bladebreakers.

"You alright, Kai?" Sakura whispered. Kai nodded.

"Fine."

«No you're not, you need me and you know it. Don't think I'm just something to be used and tossed aside» Black Dranzer hissed in his mind.

«Shut up. I'm _your_ master and _you_ do as _I_ say, not the other way around» Black Dranzer laughed coldly and shrilly, causing Kai to wince slightly.

«I'm no ones slave; you'll find that out soon though»

«Hello» a smooth, cool voice murmured in Kai's head. «Did you miss me, sister?»

«How...» Black Dranzer gasped.

«You'll find out»Kai tried to end the link but it didn't work. His temples began to throb as he sat down on the bench in the arena. He looked over to see Faith in a similar position, her eyes closed and leaning back against the wall behind the bench.

«Will you shut up already? You're giving me a goddamned headache!» Kai heard Faith's voice hiss.

«I'll see you soon sister» The male voice said before leaving as the link ended. Kai shook his head.

"You alright Kai?" Sakura questioned again. Kai turned to her.

"I just told you I was fine." Kai muttered.

"Then why did you just say shut up to no one?"

"I didn't." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Suuuuure." Sakura grumbled.

Faith wondered how Glisten had spoken to Black Dranzer through her mind but dismissed it quickly as she was reminded by the damn bird that she had a match to watch.

-

Yes! A very vicious battle up next folks! Sadly, I won't be doing many overly detailed details. I'm no good at that. But expect a nice twist by the end.


End file.
